


À la prochaine

by Junemel



Series: Lettersverse (FR) [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Letters, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 42,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: Selon la tradition, les élèves de première année d'école primaire doivent entretenir une correspondance avec un élève d'une autre ville. Et quand Yukio Okumura et Renzô Shima tombent ensemble...[Se déroule en parallèle de Cordialement et peut être lu séparément]
Relationships: Okumura Yukio & Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: Lettersverse (FR) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605790
Comments: 37
Kudos: 9





	1. 6 avril 2000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts), [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/gifts).
  * A translation of [Until Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201951) by [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan), [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29). 



> Traduction originellement postée le 20 février 2014 sur ffnet. (je vous encourage quand même à lire cette version, légèrement améliorée)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers chapitres de cette fic sont assez courts, mais ils se rallongeront de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les enfants grandiront.

Il était de tradition à l'école que chaque enfant de première année corresponde avec un écolier d'une autre ville. C'était un projet qui n'était obligatoire qu'une année, mais ils étaient encouragés à rester en contact avec leurs correspondants par la suite.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été habitué à l'écriture brouillonne de son frère, Yukio n'aurait probablement pas trouvé simple de lire le nom de la carte en face de lui. Shima Renzô. C'était un nom intéressant. Il n'avait jamais entendu un nom pareil. Peut-être était-ce plus courant à Kyoto.

Regardant la carte de son frère, il aperçut une calligraphie soignée qui ressemblait à l'écriture d'un manuel. Suguro Ryûji. Eh bien, Ryûji lui était plus familier mais Suguro était encore un autre nom bizarre .

Yukio soupira d'inquiétude. Il se demandait s'ils seraient capables de s'entendre, oui s'ils seraient trop différents pour être amis.

Mais Rin avait déjà commencé à discuter du genre de personne que pourrait être Ryûji et Yukio se trouva une fois de plus emporté par l'enthousiasme de son grand frère. _Quel genre de personne est Shima Renzô_ ? se demanda-t-il.

_J'espère qu'il m'aimera bien._


	2. 9 avril 2000

Renzô se mordillait distraitement le pouce, les yeux rivés sur la carte portant le nom de sa correspondante. Il avait encore du mal à croire à sa chance. Il avait pensé, pour sûr, qu'il se retrouverait avec un garçon, mais parmi leur trio, seul Konekomaru avait un correspondant masculin. Renzô et Bon avaient eu de la chance de finir avec une paire de jumelles.

_Rin-chan et Yuki...ko?_

Renzô fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le dernier caractère de la carte. Il se fichait un peu de l'avoir tâchée avec ses doigts collants de caramel, mais à présent qu'il devait écrire sa lettre, il se sentait un peu plus curieux.

 _C'est probablement Yukiko_ , pensa-t-il après quelques secondes de plus. Cependant, par peur de l'appeler accidentellement par le mauvais nom, il décida de l'appeler Yuki pour le moment.

Il contempla la feuille blanche devant lui, l'air déterminé. Il n'était pas trop sûr de quoi écrire. Il voulait faire bonne impression et paraître agréable. Il voulait que Yuki l'aime bien. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ?

_Yuki-chan,_

_Est-ce que ça va si je t'appelle Yuki-chan? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu as un beau nom. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu parce que ton anniversaire tombe en hiver ? Ou c'est parce que ta peau est aussi délicate et pâle que la neige? Dans tous les cas, c'est très différent de moi. Je suis né au milieu de l'été._

_La maîtresse a dit qu'on devait se présenter, mais je suis plus intéressé par toi. Tu aimes quoi ? Quel est ton plat préféré ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?_

_Je suis impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

Était-ce un peu trop exagéré ?

...nan. Les filles aimaient les compliments et les questions. Et le rose.

Lorsque leur professeur les interpella pour leur donner des explications supplémentaires, Renzô l'ignora, saisit un crayon de couleur rose, et commença à décorer sa lettre de petits coeurs.


	3. 13 avril 2000

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Tu peux m'appeler Yuki-chan si tu veux. Puis-je t'appeler Ren-kun ? Merci ! J'aime ton nom aussi. Il est différent, mais il est bien aussi. Et oui, mon frère et moi sommes tous les deux nés en décembre ! Tu l'as deviné à cause de mon nom, pas vrai ? J'aime vraiment la neige donc j'aime aussi mon nom._

_J'aime chanter dans le chœur du monastère où Rin et moi vivons. Rin est mon frère, d'ailleurs. Et j'aime vraiment beaucoup Rin. Il me protège et fait les choses que je ne peux pas faire, on va toujours être ensemble. Mon plat préféré est les fruits de mer ! J'aime tous les poissons et les sushis et beaucoup d'autres choses. Rin n'aime pas le poisson cru autant que moi, il dit que ça a un goût bizarre, donc je lui ai dit que je mangerai son poisson puisqu'il ne peut pas. Ce qui me fait sourire, c'est mon frère Rin, et aussi mon papa ! J'aime bien jouer avec eux !_

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des cœurs sur la tienne ?"

Yukio arrêta d'écrire sa réponse et se retourna pour regarder la précédente lettre de Renzô. "Je ne sais pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que Ren-kun aime vraiment rose".

"Oh, je pense que oui." Rin posa sa propre lettre.

"As-tu aimé ta lettre, Nii- san ? " demanda Yukio, avec un sourire enjoué .

Rin sourit en retour. "Ouais ! Ryûji a l'air sympa. J'espère qu'on va être amis. "

Le sourire de Yukio s'élargit légèrement. "Ouais, moi aussi!"

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Ren-kun? Je veux en savoir plus sur toi aussi !_

_Je suis impatient de voir ta réponse._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	4. 17 avril 2000

"J'ai été roulé !" pleurnicha Renzô. Il fixait la lettre dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, avec un air si dévasté qu'il en paraissait presque absurde. Son cri attira l'attention de la plupart de ses camarades, mais seul Konekomaru prit la peine de se pencher vers lui pour voir contre quoi il protestait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda le plus petit garçon.

Renzô tendit lettre à son ami en poussa un soupir frustré, pointant du doigt la dernière ligne.

"C'est pas juste ! Bon, échange avec moi !"

"Pas question", répondit Ryûji sans même se retourner vers lui.

Renzô plissa les yeux et regarda l'arrière de la tête de l'autre, mais se souvint que Rin n'était pas une fille de toute façon. Ils étaient tous les deux frères. Quelle était la probabilité que ça arrive ?

"Pas juste..." marmonna-t-il. Avec toute la réticence dont il était capable, Renzô sortit une feuille de papier et commença à rédiger sa réponse. Juste après avoir écrit le premier mot, il était déjà en train d'hésiter, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Cher..._

_Cher quoi_? pensa-t-il, maussade. Il serait impoli de changer d'avis maintenant, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute. Renzô grimaça et il se força à continuer d'écrire.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Ça_ _ne me dérange pas d'être appelé Ren-kun. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as l'air d'être sympa... J'aime les fruits de mer aussi, surtout les crevettes. Les sushis ne sont pas mauvais. Je mange surtout des plats simples, vu que je vis dans un temple bouddhiste. On n'a pas vraiment le droit de se plaindre de la nourriture. On de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs..._

_Enfin, ce n'est pas si mal de vivre là-bas. Je peux vivre avec deux de mes meilleurs amis. C'est amusant d'être avec eux, enfin, la plupart du temps. Ils sont mieux que mes vrais frères, qui sont toujours en train de se moquer de moi et de m'embêter. Ce qui me fait sourire, c'est être avec mes amis._

_Je sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre. J'espère que je pourrais trouver quelque chose à dire quand j'aurai ta prochaine lettre._

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

Au moment Renzô avait fini d'écrire sa lettre, son ennui avait disparu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette activité qui le mettait à l'aise.

Il était toujours plutôt déçu que Yukio ne soit pas une fille. Quel genre de parents donnaient des noms de fille à leurs enfants, d'abord ?

 _Je me demande si Bon l'a déjà découvert_... Renzô se leva de son siège et commença à lire ce que l'autre écrivait. Il perdit un peu son sourire, et lorsque Ryûji termina sa formule de conclusion, il lui arracha la lettre des mains afin de vérifier ce qu'il avait vu.

"Tsssss ! C'est quoi cette réponse toute nulle ?"

"Renzô...! Rends-la moi !" gogna Ryûji, protestant immédiatement.

Renzô ricana et garda la lettre hors de portée un peu plus longtemps pour le taquiner. "On dirait un vieil homme ! Où sont les compliments ?" Puis, réalisant que l'autre n'était sûrement pas au courant de la véritable nature de son correspondant, il ajouta : "Demandes-en un peu plus sur elle ! Tu gâches une occasion en or, Bon !"

Ryûji lui reprit brusquement la lettre. "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça," grommela-t-il.

Renzô sourit dans le dos de l'autre, se demandant combien de temps prendrait Ryûji à se rendre compte du malentendu.


	5. 20 avril 2000

Yukio sautillait sur place en tenant la lettre de Renzô que son père lui avait remise. Il fit la course avec Rin jusqu'à leur chambre, et eut un petit rire en s'installant à son bureau. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, le cœur battant, puis déplia la lettre pour la lire.

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut fini de la lire, Rin partit de la chambre en courant, appelant leur père pour lui demander de lui montrer une image de temple. Ayant lu le même mot dans sa lettre, Yukio suivit Rin, sa lettre à la main.

"Un temple, hein ?" Shiro se gratta la tête. "C'est dans vos lettres ?"

"Ouais !" babilla joyeusement Rin pendant que Yukio confirmait d'un hochement de tête.

"Renzô dit qu'il vit dans un bou..." Yukio regarda à nouveau la lettre. "Un temple bouddhiste ! " il fut heureux de voir une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de son père.

"Ah, je m'y connais." Shiro se leva et se dirigea vers une petite pièce avec beaucoup de vieux livres derrière la chapelle. Les deux garçons le suivirent à l'intérieur et la poussière fit éternuer Yukio. Rin essuya immédiatement le visage de son petit frère avec sa manche. Shiro les regarda et eut un petit rire. "Attendez devant la porte, vous deux, ou vous serez couverts de moutons de poussière."

Rin écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, l'air émerveillé "Ca existe, les moutons en poussière ?!"

"Non, Nii- san ! Papa faisait juste une blague !" dit rapidement Yukio, et Rin eut l'air déçu.

Shiro ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir avec un livre épais et très poussiéreux. L'ouvrir causa l'apparition d'un petit nuage de poussière et les deux garçons agitèrent leurs mains devant leurs visages pour l'empêcher de monter à leurs nez. Quelques pages furent de nouveau tournées et créèrent leurs propres petits nuages de poussière et bientôt, Shiro s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles.

"Regardez, vous deux." Sur l'image, il y avait une grande structure ancienne en bois, entourée d'arbres. Un simple chemin de pierres menait à l'entrée. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, se demandant si le temple de leurs correspondants ressemblait à celui sur l'image. Au moment où Yukio leva les yeux de la page, Rin était déjà en train de retourner dans leur chambre le plus vite possible, sûrement pour commencer sa lettre.

"C'est plutôt cool, hein ?" Shiro lui souriait et Yukio lui sourit en retour.

"Oui ! Ça ressemble juste un peu à notre monastère." dit Yukio en regardant de nouveau l'image. "Mais on dirait que celui-ci est dans une forêt."

"N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous avons notre propre sorte de forêt dans la ville. On peut imaginer que les énormes bâtiments sont de grands, grands arbres !" Shiro sourit avec enthousiasme.

"Ouais !" fit Yukio, un sourire éclatant au visage.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Notre papa nous a montré une photo d'un temple aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air vraiment cool et il était au milieu d'une forêt ! Est-ce que ton temple est au milieu d'une forêt ? Notre monastère est dans la ville, mais nous avons un peu d'arbres autour. Papa a dit que la ville était un peu comme un autre type de forêt ! J'aime bien penser ça. Comme ça, c'est comme si on était un peu plus proches._

_Je me fait beaucoup embêter dans la cour de l'école parce que je ne suis pas un "dur", mais mon frère me protège toujours. Je suis désolé que tes frères s'en prennent à toi et je sais que leur dire d'arrêter ne marche jamais vraiment, mais tu devrais essayer quand même. Je voudrais t'aider si je le pouvais, mais je suis petit et je ne suis pas très fort donc je ne pense pas que je serais capable de faire beaucoup pour toi._

_Continue à essayer de garder le sourire parce que les choses iront toujours mieux ensuite !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	6. 24 avril 2000

Un soupir exaspéré de Konekomaru interrompit Renzô dans sa lecture.

Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir l'air renfrogné de son ami, qui contemplait sa lettre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Konekomaru secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien", murmura-t-il de façon un peu grincheuse.

Renzô lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux, mais revint à sa lettre. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Yukio était assez enthousiaste. Gentil aussi, comme Konekomaru, mais peut-être pas aussi strict. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi penser de lui. C'était simple de lui parler. Son manque de confiance en lui-même était un peu ennuyeux.

_Donc, on t'embête aussi, hein ?_

Renzô avait eu droit à quelques ricanements à l'école à cause de la réputation de leur temple, mais il ne se laissait pas intimider. Il ignorait ceux qui lui faisaient des remarques négatives. Ryûji avait plus de mal à ne pas s'énerver. 

Il écrivit sa prochaine réponse avec plus d'application que la précédente.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour le conseil. Je m'en souviendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Mes frères sont peut-être énervants, mais ma maman va avoir un bébé bientôt, donc ils seront sûrement trop occupés ou distraits pour s'occuper de moi. Mais... pourquoi tu ne te défends pas quant on t'embête à l'école ? Heureusement, tu as un bon frère, mais il ne pourra pas toujours de protéger. Tu devrais t'affirmer un peu et essayer de te défendre tout seul. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, tu sais. Pas besoin d'être fort, il faut juste ne pas se laisser atteindre._

_En tout cas, notre temple... ouais, il est assez isolé._ _On doit aller à l'école en vélo tous les matins, et c'est embêtant parce que c'est assez loin. La vue est belle. Il n'y a pas d'insectes. Quoique depuis quelques temps, il y a trop de petites bêtes ici, ça craint. L'autre jour je me suis réveillé, et un papillon était dans ma chambre parce que j'avais oublié de fermer ma fenêtre ! C'était horrible. Je parie que la vie en ville c'est beaucoup mieux. À quoi ça ressemble ? Quel genre de choses tu fais là bas ?_

_J'espère que tu répondras bientôt !_

_À la prochaine,_   
_Shima Renzô_

* * *


	7. 27 avril 2000

_"Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille !"_

_"Grand frère, attends !"_

Yukio se réveilla en sursaut. Son environnement était flou, mais il savait où il était. Pas à l'école. Il était allongé à côté de son frère, sur le lit de ce dernier. Yukio ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais avec ce qui s'était passé à l'école ce jour là, et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère ensuite...

Yukio ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que Rin se sentait mal à ce sujet, mais la façon dont il essayait de sourire et d'agir comme s'il allait bien... Yukio n'avait pas voulu empirer les choses et avait juste fait semblant avec lui. Maintenant, il se demandait si ça avait été la bonne chose à faire. Yukio se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour saisir ses lunettes . Ses doigts se cognèrent contre elles et elles sont tombèrent au sol. Yukio tressaillit et jeta un oeil à son frère. Heureusement, le bruit ne semblait pas l'avoir réveillé. Yukio se pencha pour prendre ses lunettes et les enfila. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, allumant la petite lampe en espérant que la lumière ne gênerait pas Rin. 

Il saisit un papier et un crayon et commença à écrire.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_J'ai essayé de faire comme tu m'as dit, mais ça n'a pas marché Ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter, même si j'essayais vraiment de les ignorer. Mon frère a essayé de venir m'aider, mais ils ont commencer à l'embêter aussi, alors il s'est énervé. Il a fait très mal à l'un des garçons, et mon professeur m'a retenu avant que je ne m'interpose, parce que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Papa est allé à l' hôpital parce que je pense que Rin l'a frappé trop fort..._

_Rin se sent très coupable, et je l'ai vu pleurer, mais quand il m'a vu, il est redevenu souriant et a dit que tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait était juste mais j'ai souri aussi. Il dit toujours qu'il veut que je sois heureux, donc je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Rin est toujours en train de m'aider et de me faire sentir mieux et je veux faire la même chose mais je ne sais pas comment... Je ne suis pas très fort donc je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire._

_Pour répondre à ta question, nous avons beaucoup d'insectes ici, petits et noirs, mais pas beaucoup de papillons._

Yukio se rappela du moment où son frère avait commencé à se mettre en colère. Les petits insectes noirs avaient commencé à se rassembler tout autour de lui... Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

_Il y a une aire de jeux à près du monastère, donc on y va parfois. Je ne sais pas faire du vélo, et Rin non plus, donc nous marchons pour aller à l'école. Est-ce que c'est dur de faire du vélo ?_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

_PS : Désolé de faire une lettre si triste mais tu es mon seul ami alors...j'espère que je ne te dérange pas..._

Yukio plia la lettre et éteignit la lampe. Il ôta de nouveau ses lunettes, les posa, et retourna se coucher dans le lit de Rin. Recroquevillé à côté de son frère, il commença à chuchoter les mots que son père lui avait enseigné, les mots qu'il avait à dire quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Pourrait-il faire de son mieux pour son grand frère ? Il essayerait encore et encore et même si être là pour Rin était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le ferait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère. Moi aussi, je vais t'aider._


	8. 1er mai 2000

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Renzô se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. D'habitude, il tombait comme une masse et dormait jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à sortir du lit (le plus souvent, c'était Kinzô qui s'en chargeait, avec un coup de pied dans la joue).

Ce jour là, cependant, Renzô n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Les mots de Yukio lui revenaient constamment à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Ryûji avait eu l'air déterminé après qu'ils aient comparé leurs lettres, mais lui était resté muet.

Curieusement, il était de plus en plus attaché à Yukio. Il avait du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter pour ce gentil garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir tellement envie d'apprendre à le connaître. À part Ryûji et Konekomaru, Renzô n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. La mauvaise réputation de son temple était un handicap majeur pour socialiser avec les autres, même si c'était encore pire pour Bon... 

Yukio n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Enfin, il ne savait pas s'il s'en souciait. Mais compte tenu de ce qui se passait pour lui en ce moment, Renzô commençait à douter dans son esprit. Il était trop gentil et...

Ils étaient amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Renzô fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il continua à réfléchir longuement et sérieusement sur quoi écrire, et le lendemain matin, peu après le réveil forcé causé par ses frères, Renzô s'isola pour rédiger sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. On dirait que tu vis des choses difficiles. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Je suis heureux que ton frère ait pu t'aider, même si ça a rendu les choses plus compliqués au final. J'espère que votre père ira bientôt mieux. Il va bien, non?_

_Cette situation est vraiment terrible. Tu le penses aussi, non ? Tu as dit la même chose pour moi avant, tu t'en souviens ? Essaie de garder le sourire. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Il ne vont pas s'arrêter si tu leur montres toute ta faiblesse, donc garde la tête haute. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te battes avec eux ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien de se laisser emporter, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu devrais dire la même chose à ton frère. Ce n'est pas... ouais. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très bon pour donner des conseils, désolé si c'est nul. J'espère que ça t'aidera._

_Pour le vélo, ce n'est pas vraiment si difficile d'en monter un, je crois. Peut être au début, mais c'est facile de s'y habituer. Tu devrais essayer un jour._

_J'espère que les choses iront mieux pour toi, et que je recevrais bientôt ta réponse. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour ceux qui se le demandent, le surnom "Bon" de Ryûji, qui n'existe pas en version française, provient apparemment du fait que son père soit le "Bonze" de son temple.


	9. 8 mai 2000

"Tu es très souriant aujourd'hui, Yukio".

Yukio se tourna vers son père. Ilss étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit. Rin était en train préparer le dîner, et Shiro n'était pas encore en état de se lever. Les deux frères passaient leur temps à lui tenir compagnie, essayant de le distraire.

"C'est une mauvaise chose ?" demanda Yukio, jouant avec la lettre dans sa main.

"Bien sûr que non !" Shiro rit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Je suis content que tu aies trouvé un ami. Avoir des correspondants a l'air d'être très positif pour toi et ton frère. Donc... Rin m'a parlé de Ryûji-kun, mais tu ne m'as pas dit grand chose sur ton... Renzô, c'est ça ?"

Yukio sourit et hocha doucement la tête, baissant les yeux vers l'écriture désormais familière sur la lettre qu'il tenait. "Ren-kun est... très gentil", dit-il. "C'est un petit frère, comme moi, mais ses grands frères l'embêtent souvent, alors j'ai plus de chance que lui. Mais il a aussi de la chance de pouvoir vivre avec ses meilleurs amis !" Yukio redressa ses lunettes. "Il a aussi peur des insectes."

Shiro sourit. "Un garçon qui a peur des insectes ?"

"Ce n'est pas grave !" le défendit immédiatement Yukio. "Beaucoup de gens ont peur des insectes !"

"Très bien, très bien," fit Shiro en riant. "Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? C'est un bon ami ?"

Le sourire de Yukio se fit plus large qu'auparavant et il hocha la tête. "C'est un très, très bon ami, je l'aime beaucoup !"

Shiro sourit en retour. "C'est bien, Yukio. Continue à lui parler, alors. Même s'il est loin, tes sentiments l'atteindront. Et je suis sûr que ses sentiments t'atteindront aussi."

Yukio serra immédiatement la lettre contre sa poitrine. "Ouais. Ren-kun, tu es mon meilleur ami !"

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Il va mieux maintenant ! Papa est à la maison et au lit. Le médecin a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer beaucoup pendant une autre semaine donc mon frère et moi prenons soin de lui. Merci de l'avoir demandé ! Je ne sais pas si Rin et Papa ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé, mais Rin semble aller mieux aussi. Donc, je pense que tout va bien se passer maintenant._

_Je ne pense pas que je vais me faire encore plus embêter. Ils ont tous peur de mon frère. Il beaucoup appelé "démon" et "monstre". Et ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Mais mon frère ne se bat plus et je fais de on mieux pour être avec lui, afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Je vais lui dire de garder la tête haute lui aussi. Tu donnes de bons conseils, Ren-kun. J'espère que ça va aider mon frère aussi._

_Peut-être que quand mon papa ira mieux, il pourra m'apprendre à monter un vélo. Mais il a dit que je tomberai beaucoup donc nous avons besoin de protections. Mais je n'ai pas peur de me blesser. Je veux être un médecin quand je serai grand. J'aide toujours mon frère quand il est blessé et il me dit que je serai un grand médecin. Papa le dit aussi ! Donc, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux parce que je ne veux décevoir personne. As-tu aussi un rêve ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles ! Prends soin de toi !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	10. 11 mai 2000

Renzô ignorait les regards courroucés que Ryûji persistait à lui lancer. Son ami avait enfin découvert que Rin était un garçon et était furieux que Renzô ait gardé le secret durant tout ce temps. Konekomaru les avait déjà fait excuser l'un et l'autre (Renzô pour le mensonge, Ryûji pour avoir perdu son sang-froid), mais Renzô était encore très amusé par la situation et devait se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de ricaner.

Après avoir lu la lettre de Yukio, il parvenait plus facilement à ignorer Ryûji. Renzô eut un sourire sincère, heureux que le jeune garçon aille mieux. Sa dernière lettre avait été assez sombre, mais il était évident que les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Après s'être un peu éloigné de ses amis, Renzô s'allongea par terre et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je suis heureux d'entendre que ton papa va mieux et que tu ne te fais plus embêter. Même si ça craint que ton frère le soit. Mon ami (Ryûji, celui qui parle à ton frère) était vraiment furieux quand il l'a appris J'espère qu'ils arrêteront bientôt de le provoquer._

_C'est cool que tu veuilles être un médecin. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voudrais faire quand je serai grand. Mes frères travailleront pour la secte, comme le reste de ma famille, mais ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas trop. Je voudrais vivre en ville, peut être. Sortir avec une jolie fille. Ce serait agréable de pouvoir sortir et faire quelque chose de nouveau..._

Renzô arrêta d'écrire alors qu'un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissait sur son visage. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses amis. Ils ne le cherchaient pas, mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en ce moment. Il se sentait un peu coupable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec eux de tout cela, pas vraiment. Il avait toujours balayé leurs questions avec nonchalance chaque fois que le sujet avait été abordé. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils comprendraient s'il leur disait, mais... il ne voulait pas les décevoir s'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils faisaient tous les trois face à la pression de leurs familles respectives et à leur mode de vie, et Renzô se sentait un peu lâche de vouloir s'éloigner de tout cela.

C'est pourquoi il avait tout gardé pour lui-même depuis si longtemps. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il avait Yuki-chan.

Quelque chose se desserra dans la poitrine de Renzô à cette pensée. Un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules, et quand il regarda sa lettre, un sourire calme apparut sur son visage.

"Tu as terminé ?" lui grommela Ryûji quelques minutes plus tard en le voyant revenir, sa lettre dans la poche.

"Non, je finirai plus tard," dit-il avec un sourire. "Et toi ? Tu as fini de présenter tes excuses à _Rin-chan_ ? "

Ryûji le fusilla du regard.

Konekomaru roula des yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, Renzô conclut sa lettre.

_Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas suivre les traces de ma famille ou quelque chose comme ça. Mes amis le feront probablement, et à cause de ça, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par faire comme eux. Je ne veux pas les laisser, mais en même temps ..._

Renzô pensa à ses parents, à son frère plus âgé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, à la détermination de Ryûji... C'était trop lourd à gérer. Et c'était tellement injuste.

_...parfois, je voudrais juste partir très, très loin de tout ça. Garde ça pour toi. Ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *


	11. 15 mai 2000

Il y avait toujours une bonne odeur dans l'air quand Rin était dans la cuisine. Yukio inspira profondément, souriant en sentant les biscuits en train de cuire dans le four. Rin avait fait deux fournées à sa demande. L'une serait envoyée à leurs amis par la poste, et ils profiteraient de l'autre ensemble. Son frère lui avait promis de demander à Ryûji de les partager, et Yukio était heureux de savoir que Ren-kun pourrait goûter à la cuisine de Rin.

Il était allongé sur son lit, lisant la lettre pour la troisième fois. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais avec la lettre de Renzô à côté de lui, remuant dans le petit courant d'air de la fenêtre comme si elle voulait attirer son attention... Yukio n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il attira à lui un de ses livres et plaça un papier sur le dessus de celui-ci. Il frappa pensivement la gomme de son crayon sur ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Renzô... n'avait pas de rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Yukio se rappela presque immédiatement son grand frère. Rin n'avait pas de rêve pour l'avenir lui non plus. Chaque fois que leurs enseignants leur demandaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire quand ils grandiraient, la réponse de Yukio était toujours la même. Il voulait être médecin. Il voulait aider les gens .

La réponse de Rin, certes, était aussi toujours la même, mais pour une raison quelconque, leurs professeurs ne l'avaient jamais acceptée. Chaque fois que son frère leur disait qu'il voulait rester avec sa famille, ils essayaient toujours d'insister pour avoir une réponse différente. Rin n'avait jamais répondu autrement. Yukio n'a jamais rien vu de mal à cela. Après tout, ne pas vouloir changer d'avis n'était pas forcément mauvais, non ?

Le visage de Yukio s'éclaira et il sourit lorsque les mots commencèrent à lui venir. 

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Papa et Rin vont tous les deux beaucoup mieux et je pense que les choses vont bien se passer maintenant. Rin a fait des biscuits aujourd'hui ! Il va en envoyer une boîte à Ryûji, ton ami, et il va lui demander de les partager. J'espère que vous les aimerez, tous les deux ! Mon frère cuisine très bien !_

_Et pour ton rêve : ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pense que tu devrais faire ce que tu veux ! Rin est un peu comme toi lui aussi. Il veut juste être avec sa famille. Nos professeurs lui disent toujours qu'il doit penser à autre chose qu'il voudrait faire, mais je pense que c'est une bonne réponse. Parce que, c'est ton avenir, non ? Je veux être médecin, mais si tu veux seulement vivre dans la ville, c'est très bien ! Peut-être que nous pourrons vivre dans la même ville un jour et nous serons toujours des amis et je t'offrirai des consultations gratuites !_

_Je garderai le secret pour toi mais je pense que tes amis comprendrons si tu leur expliques. Mon Papa a dit que tant que tu es honnête et que tes mots viennent du cœur, tes sentiments les atteindront. Je pense que ça va aller et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	12. 18 mai 2000

La porte de sa chambre (malheureusement partagée) claqua.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le morveux ?"

Renzô laisser échapper un grognement silencieux en entendant tonner la voix de son frère. Kinzô sembla prendre cela pour un encouragement, car un sourire apparut aussitôt sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux vers le tas de papiers en désordre sur la table basse. 

"Tu écris une autre de ces lettres ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues. À ton âge, j'ai eu le pire correspondant," fit Kinzô en reniflant.

 _Comme un cochon_ , pensa Renzô, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher avec un rictus déterminé. Il se raidit, et se tortilla dans tous les sens lorsqu'il sentit son frère se vautrer sur lui. Kinzô cala son menton contre le crâne du plus jeune, le faisant grogner.

"Lâche-moi !" se plaignit-il.

Kinzô l'ignora.

"Alors, tu as eu qui ? J'ai entendu dire que vous, les morveux, aviez reçu un colis de cookies aujourd'hui. Ne me dis pas que... t'as une petite copine ?"

Kinzô ricana un peu et chercha à saisir l'un des papiers, appuyant de tout son poids sur son frère de six ans pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

"Touche pas à ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Quelque chose à cacher ?"

Kinzô prit la lettre et Renzô se démena de toutes ses forces, essayant à nouveau de la lui arracher, mais Kinzô étendit simplement son bras hors de portée.

"Tu es encore trop lent, petit frère," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Il n'est pas le seul. Je savais que je te trouverai ici".

Les deux sursautèrent légèrement à l'interruption inattendue. Kinzô et Renzô tournèrent la tête et repérèrent Jûzô debout à l'entrée de la salle en train de secouer la tête en les regardant avec un sourire exaspéré.

"Viens là, petit imbécile. Laisse Renzô tranquille".

"Merde", murmura Kinzô. Son visage pâlit et en quelques secondes, Renzô retrouva à la fois sa lettre et sa liberté de mouvement. Son frère essayait déjà de sortir de la salle en passant par la fenêtre, mais Jûzô se saisit rapidement de lui et commença à le tirer par une oreille.

"J'suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! Merde, arrêteuh ! Lâche-moi ! "

"Mais bien sûr. Papa voudrait discuter du résultat de ton dernier contrôle. N'imagine pas que tu pourras lui échapper."

"Noooon !". Kinzô gémit et commença à essayer de marchander mais Jûzô continua à le traîner sans pitié, s'arrêtant seulement une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil à Renzô.

"Il va te laisser tranquille un moment. Essaye de terminer ton travail avant que je ne revienne, d'accord ?"

Renzô sourit largement.

"D'accord ! Merci, Jû-nii !"

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Heureux d'entendre que vous allez tous mieux ! Sinon, les biscuits étaient géniaux ! Remercie ton frère de ma part, d'accord ? Il a vraiment l'air d'être sympa, vu comment tu en parles. Je t'envie un peu._

_Mes frères et soeurs ne sont pas si méchants que ça, je suppose... Ils sont souvent pénibles, mais ils peuvent être gentils, comme Jûzô-nii. J'aime jouer avec lui, surtout que, quand je suis avec lui, ça veut aussi dire que je suis avec Mamushi-neesan qui est vraiment mignonne, même si elle se fâche tout le temps._

_Euh, elle n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, mais on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'on est très proche. J'ai une vraie sœur aînée ! Son nom est Jun, mais je ne la vois pas très souvent parce qu'elle est toujours en train de traîner avec ses amis du lycée et elle est très occupée. Jû-nii est aussi au lycée, mais il est toujours dans le coin, parce qu'il doit faire du tutorat pour mes frères (et pour moi aussi, en fait). Je fais de mon mieux moi aussi. Mes amis m'aident quand j'en ai besoin._

_À propos de ce que tu as dit dans ta dernière lettre... Merci. Je vais garder ça à l'esprit. Peut-être que je le leur dirai un de ces jours, même si c'est dur d'en parler. Je suis content de pouvoir au moins t'en parler à toi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout ça à personne avant, mais c'est facile de parler avec toi._

_Je sais que tu as ton frère et tout, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de ce genre de choses, tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je dois faire quelque chose pour gagner ces consultations gratuites, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé._

_Eh bien, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	13. 22 mai 2000

Yukio balançait ses jambes en tressant son bracelet rose et bleu. À côté de lui, Rin se concentrait pour que le sien soit aussi parfait que possible, mais lui était plus détendu, ayant trouvé le bon rythme de tressage. Bien entendu, lorsque la maîtresse leur avait annoncé l'activité du jour, Yukio savait que son frère et lui étaient dans le même bâteau.

Après ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier, les autres élèves de la classe avaient décidéi de les éviter, car ils avaient peur de Rin. Yukio était triste de voir que son frère en souffrait, et d'être incapable de l'aider. Mais au moins, ils avaient des gens qui les soutenaient, et ces personnes étaient celles qui méritaient le plus ces bracelets.

Yukio hésité sur les couleurs à choisir.Le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur préférée, et au début il n'avait voulu utiliser que celle-là. Mais au moment où il avait vu la bobine rose dans le grand panier, il s'était immédiatement repris. Le souvenir des cœurs roses sur la première lettre que lui avait envoyée Ren-kun lui était aussitôt venue à l'esprit. Il espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas Ren-kun.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis content que tu aies aimé les biscuits ! Rin est vraiment heureux aussi ! Il a reçu un dessin de la part de Ryûji-kun et j'aime vraiment le voir heureux ! Je lui ai dit que tu le remerciais aussi et il était encore plus content !_

_C'est vraiment gentil de la part de ton frère. Rin me demande de l'aide la plupart du temps pour les devoirs, mais sinon, c'est plutôt lui qui m'aide. On a tous les deux un bon grand-frère, ça me fait plaisir ! Ça me rassure un peu, et j'ai l'impression qu'on est plus proches, comme ça.._

_Aujourd'hui, en Arts Plastiques, notre maîtresse nous a dit que les amis étaient importants et que nous devions faire de notre mieux pour rester proches d'eux et les rendre heureux. On a fait des bracelets en classe, et notre maîtersse nous a dit de les donner à nos amis proches. Ensemble, Rin et moi avons décidé de les donner à toi et Ryûji-kun ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux te garder près de moi, même si nous sommes loin. Je sais que tu as dessiné les cœurs sur la première lettre parce que tu pensais que j'étais une fille. Ryûji-kun l'a dit à mon frère. Mais ça va. Je ne suis pas fâché. Les accident peuvent arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne me dérange pas si tu continues à m'appeler Yuki-chan. Tu es le seul qui le fait alors c'est bon !_

_J'ai mis du rose sur le bracelet parce que les coeurs étaient roses ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Dès que je vois du rose, je pense à toi et ça me fait sourire, donc j'espère que ça te fera sourire aussi. J'ai vraiment travaillé dur là-dessus alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras !_

_Merci, Ren-kun. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois mon ami. Tu es une bonne personne et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir tiré ton nom pour le projet de correspondance, et que tu ais tiré le mien. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours amis, pas vrai ?_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	14. 25 mai 2000

"... veut dire, p'pa ? Pourquoi nous... cet ordre ?"

"... ence, petit idiot. Papa est en train d'expliquer."

 _C'est la voix de Jû-nii_. Renzô se rapprocha discrètement de la pièce d'où provenaient les voix, et pressa son oreille contre la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait.

"...Pour le mieux. Naturellement, les Hôjô continueront de rester à nos côtés afin d'accompagner au mieux le reste de la Myôda durant cette transition. Il est essentiel que chacun d'entre nous participe si nous voulons protéger nos familles. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de votre mieux et que vous nous soutiendrez à travers ces moments".

"Quel genre d'aide pouvons nous apporter ?" demanda Jûzô, calme comme d'habitude face aux paroles de son père.

"J'ai déjà discuté avec votre mère et nous pensons qu'il serait mieux que vous commenciez à étudier le plus tôt possible. Heureusement, nous avons pu trouver un accord avec le directeur. La majorité de nos membres passera par une formation accélérée, et nous avons l'opportunité de vous inscrire à l'Académie sans frais. Vous terminez votre scolarité basique là-bas et irez à l'école d'exorcisme pour apprendre leurs techniques. Enfin, vous deux et Renzô devrez encore attendre un certain temps avant d'avoir à vous en préoccuper", expliqua Yaozô.

"Tu te fiche de moi ?"

C'était la voix de Jun.

"Je vais être diplômée à la fin de l'année. Tu penses sérieusement me faire changer d'école comme ça, sur un claquement de doigts ? C'est une blague !"

"Grande sœu-..."

"Shima-san ?"

Renzô sursauta, s'éloignant de la porte par réflexe, et faillit se mordre la langue en voyant Konekomaru.

"Argh ! Tu m'as fait peur !" chuchota Renzô, une main sur le coeur.

"Désolé..." Konekomaru avait l'air un peu grave. C'était une expression assez sérieuse, et Renzô baissa le regard, se sentant coupable.

"Non... ça va. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Konekomaru leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Sa main tira un peu sur la manche de sa chemise, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du tissu dans un geste nerveux. "Je suis inquiet pour Bon... pas toi ?" demanda le petit garçon.

Renzô pouvait entendre la voix de sa sœur s'élever de plus en plus de l'autre côté de la porte, et celle de son père commençait à prendre la même tonalité. Renzô réprima une grimace et attrapa le poignet de Konekomaru pour le tirer loin du corridor.

"Tout va s'arranger," lui dit-il. "Pas besoin de s'en faire !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Renzô fit de son mieux pour distraire son ami, évitant de mentionner Ryûji et ce qu'il avait entendu. Inutile de s'inquiéter. C'étaient des choses d'adultes. Ça ne les concernait pas.

 _Bon devrait vraiment apprendre à voir les choses cette façon_ , pensa Renzô avec exaspération.

Quand il rentra finalement dans sa chambre, ses frères n'étaient pas encore là. Il fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde, mais suivit son propre conseil et décida de se coucher sans se poser de questions. Alors qu'il était en train de ses changer, il se souvint qu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres ce matin. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire la sienne. Profitant du fait qu'il était seul, Renzô l'ouvrit rapidement et commença à lire. Il sourit à la vue du bracelet qui l'accompagnait, et un petit frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il l'enfila. La couler rose du bracelet était un peu "girly", mais il s'est fichait. Bien sûr, il était un peu gêné que Yuki-chan ait découvert l'accident, mais s'était douté que Bon se vengerait après l'autre jour.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'écrire sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour le bracelet ! Je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je t'ai envoyé aussi. As-tu déjà fait des origamis ? Nous en faisons ici de temps en temps. C'est censé nous aider à méditer parce que nous nous concentrons à faire les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore. D'habitude, je détester aller méditer, mais j'aime bien faire ça. C'est bien. Ca m'occupe les mains, et c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'endormir._

_Au cas où tu ne comprendrais pas ce que c'est, ce que je t'ai envoyé est censé être une fleur de lotus. C'est celui qu'on arrive le mieux à faire, pour des raisons évidentes héhé. Je me suis dit que ça serait dans le thème... parce que c'est rose._

_Content que tu ne sois pas fâché de savoir que je t'ai pris pour une fille. Au moins, je n'ai pas mis autant de temps que Ryûji à comprendre ! Il est vraiiiiiiment lent pour les trucs comme ça. J'ai compris quand tu m'as écrit. Content aussi que tu me laisses encore t'appeller Yuki-chan après tout ça. Ça serait un peu bizarre de passer tout à coup à autre chose. C'est devenu une habitude Tu es aussi la seule personne qui m'appelle Ren-kun, tu sais._

_Dans tous les cas, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis aussi heureux de t'avoir comme correspondant. Tu es assez impressionnant, Yuki-chan. Je suis toujours mort d'impatience quand j'attends tes lettres. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, on va sûrement rester amis pour toujours. Promis._

_Eh bien, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	15. 29 mai 2000

Yukio faisait courir ses petits doigts sur la fleur rose en papier. Il était assis dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec la lettre la plus récente de Renzô pliée sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné de cadeau, en dehors de sa famille, et recevoir quelque chose d'aussi beau... Quelque chose que Ren-kun avait fait... ça le faisait sourire. Il fit tourner la fleur dans sa main, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

Il voulait pouvoir la regarder sous tous les angles, mais il n'osait pas trop la toucher, de peur de la défaire. Il en était tellement content... Juste en la regardant, il avait l'impression de voir les mains de Renzô plier le papier. Il se demandait s'il l'avait fait en pensant à lui ou s'il en avait pris une qu'il avait faite avant.

De toute façon, cela faisait sourire Yukio. Surtout parce que c'était rose.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé couché sur son lit, regardant la fleur qu'il tenait au-dessus de son visage. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait joué avec dans ses mains avant de la lâcher par mégarde et de la faire tomber, cette dernière rebondissant sur ses lunettes, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

"Oups." Yukio rajusta ses lunettes et tourna la tête, se sentant soulagé quand il vit que la fleur de papier était indemne. 

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_C'est tellement cool ! La fleur était vraiment jolie et je la garderai sur mon bureau à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Je promets que je vais en prendre bien soin ! Je veux la regarder tous les jours parce que c'est quelque chose que tu m'as donné et que c'est très précieux pour moi. Je suis très heureux que tu me l'aies donné. Merci !_

_Ça_ _a l'air vraiment bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment méditer, mais sais-tu faire d'autres choses en origami ? Je sais que mon père sait faire une grue. Il l'a fait une fois devant nous il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Mais je voudrais vraiment apprendre à en faire ! Peut être qu'un jour, quand on vivra dans la même ville comme on a dit, tu pourras me montrer, d'accord ? Tu dois me le promettre !_

_Nous avons un grand cerisier en face du monastère et il était en pleine floraison il y a seulement quelques semaines, mais la plupart des pétales sont tombées maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y a des cerisiers près de ton temple ? Si tu n'en a pas, peut être que l'année prochaine, je pourrais t'envoyer une des fleurs. Je sais qu'il y a un moyen de les faire sécher, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Peut être que papa le sait. S'il ne le sait pas alors je vais essayer de trouver un livre sur la façon de le faire la prochaine fois que nous irons à la bibliothèque. Ou peut être que nous avons un livre à ce sujet ici ! Mais je ne crois pas. Tous les livres qu'on a sont vieux et poussiéreux et parlent de religion. Je pense que je devrai aller à la bibliothèque, au final._

_Moi aussi j'ai toujours hâte de recevoir tes lettres ! J'aimerais qu'on puisse se rencontrer bientôt. J'aime t'écrire, mais je voudrais vraiment jouer avec toi et faire d'autres choses ensemble. Il y a une aire de jeux dans laquelle moi et mon frère et mon Papa allons toujours et ce serait amusant si toi et Ryûji-kun pouvaient venir aussi. Je suis très heureux qu'on puisse rester amis pour toujours. Même quand je commencerai à avoir de nouveaux amis, tu seras toujours mon premier et meilleur ami que je ne voudrai jamais perdre ! Tu es très important et précieux pour moi et un jour nous jouerons ensemble et tu pourras me montrer comment faire des origamis et tu ne seras jamais malade, parce que je te soignerai._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	16. 1er juin 2000

Renzô rougit en lisant sa lettre.

_"Important et précieux" ? Tss. Yuki-chan, tu ressembles vraiment à une fille parfois, tu sais._

Le garçon avait du mal à croire que son ami avait vraiment écrit ça. Même s'il partageait les mêmes sentiments, mettre des mots dessus était très gênant. Il aurait compris si l'autre l'avait appelé génial ou cool, mais "important et précieux", c'était. Bien, mais bizarre.

"Ah, tu es là !"

"Bon ?"

Renzô sursauta légèrement, pris au dépourvu, et se tourna vers Ryûji qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

"Quoi de neuf ? Je pensais que tu étais parti répondre à Rin".

"Je le faisais. Je le fait encore. C'est juste que je veux lui envoyer une photo de nous cette fois et que j'allais aller le demander à ma mère. Tu veux que je lui demande si elle peut en faire une de toi aussi ?"

"Hein ?"

Renzô était surpris, mais il accepta rapidement.

"Bonne idée, Bon ! On devrait en faire pour Koneko-san aussi !"

"Ouais ! Tu peux attendre dans ma chambre ? Je te rejoins là-bas après l'avoir dit à maman."

"Compris !"

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Devine quoi ? On vous envoie des photos de nous ! C'était l'idée de Ryûji. Enfin, plus l'idée de ton frère vu que c'est celui qui en a parlé, mais peu importe._

_Je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire ici, mais j'ai écrit sur le dos des images pour que tu saches qui est qui. Je t'ai envoyé une photo de moi, une de mes amis, et une et de tous mes frères et sœurs, à part pour ma petite sœur parce qu'elle n'est pas encore née. C'est censé arriver bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand. J'espère que vous pourrez nous montrer à quoi vous ressemblez aussi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as la peau pâle, mais c'est tout._

_Content que tu aies aimé ce que je t'ai envoyé. Je t'apprendrai le faire un jour, d'accord ? C'est vraiment facile._

_Il n'y a pas de cerisiers près de notre temple, mais on en a déjà vu. On a fait le festival du hanami, la semaine dernière. Tu l'as fait ? Tu as de la chance de pouvoir assister au spectacle depuis ta fenêtre ! Et sinon, comment est-ce qu'on fait sécher des fleurs ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est pas juste comme les tuer ? Ça y ressemble, mais je me trompe sûrement. Parles-en moi quand tu me répondras !_

_C'est nul qu'on habite si loin l'un de l'autre. J'espère qu'on pourra se rencontrer un jour, parce que_ _je veux jouer avec toi aussi. Tu as déjà joué au baseball ? On y joue souvent ici, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace pour courir. C'est souvent juste nous trois, mais mes frères nous rejoignent aussi parfois. On n'a pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école. Notre temple a un peu une mauvaise réputation, tu vois. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai Ryûji, Koneko et toi, Yuki-chan, et c'est tout ce qui compte._ ♥

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	17. 5 juin 2000

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_On adore vos photos ! Merci ! Tu es vraiment différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je t'aime toujours ! Tu es très bien dessus._

_Nous sommes allés à l'aire de jeux à côté du monastère et on a pris beaucoup de photos. Celle que je t'ai envoyé est avec moi, Rin et Papa ! Je suis celui avec les lunettes. Je ne peux pas bien voir sans elles. Je parie que tu peux deviner qui est Rin et qui est Papa sans problème, non ? Haha !_

_Ta fleur est sur mon bureau, là où je peux la voir. Je garde le reste de tes lettres dans une boîte sous le lit de mon frère. Nous avons un lit superposé et je dors en haut, donc on garde nos boîtes tout en bas._

_Je pense que c'est une façon de garder une fleur comme quelque chose qui te rend heureux. Mais, maintenant que tu le dis, ça la tue. Peut être que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Après tout, si tu aimes vraiment quelque chose, il vaut mieux le maintenir en vie, non ? J'aime regarder la floraison de l'arbre au printemps, donc je vais attendre de voir les fleurs vivantes au lieu d'en sécher une seule et de la tuer. L'année prochaines, quand le cerisier fleurira encore, je t'enverrai beaucoup de photos à la place._

_J'ai déjà joué au baseball à l'école ! Je ne suis pas très bon, parce que mes lunettes n'arrêtent pas de tomber et je ne peux pas lancer la balle assez vite. Mais Rin dit que si je continue à le faire encore et encore, je m'améliorerai. Donc, je vais continuer à, essayer, comme ça on pourra peut-être jouer au baseball ensemble un jour ! Je n'ai pas d'amis à l'école non plus. Tout ce que j'ai c'est Papa, Rin et toi, Ren-kun. Donc, si nous nous avons les uns les autres, tout devrait bien se passer !_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_ ♥

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

Yukio finit de colorier en rose le cœur qu'il avait dessiné et plia la lettre. Il glissa l'image dans l'enveloppe et la referma. Son regard se dirigea vers la nouvelle décoration de son bureau.

La photo que Renzô lui avait envoyée était posée contre sa lampe, à côté de la fleur en origami. Rin avait fait de même avec la photo de Ryûji sur son bureau.

Yukio sourit comme son ami souriait sur la photo. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il avait commencé à échanger des lettres avec celui qui était désormais son meilleur ami. Il se sentait plus fort. Plus intelligent. Il avait beaucoup appris en écrivant à Ren-kun et il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Il lui était facile de s'imaginer écrire des lettres et de rencontrer un jour Renzô quand ils seraient plus âgés. Il le voulait plus que tout.

 _À la prochaine._ Yukio regarda l'enveloppe dans sa main et eut un sourire éclatant.

_Espérons que ce ne sera pas dans trop longtemps !_


	18. 22 décembre 2003

"Tu fais quoi ?"

Renzô leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et jeta un oeil vers la porte. Voir sa petite sœur le fit sourire instantanément.

"J'emballe un cadeau pour un ami à moi", dit-il à Yumi, qui s'approchait de lui.

"C'est rose !" dit Yumi avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Renzô eut un petit rire. "Oui, ça l'est." Il regarda le petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il venait d'emballer, caressant le papier rose lisse et brillant.

"C'est un peu dans nos habitudes, de nous envoyer des choses roses", lui expliqua-t-il.

Yumi rigola. "Tu es bizarre, Ren-nii. Les cadeaux de Noël, c'est rouge et vert. Rose c'est le printemps !" lui dit-elle gravement.

"Oh ?" Renzô sourit à ses mots et ramassa une fleur d'origami rouge qu'il avait sur son bureau. "Je m'en souviendrai quand j'emballerai ton prochain cadeau, morveuse." Elle grimaça au surnom mais son sourire revint assez vite quand il lui tendit la fleur. "Heureusement pour moi, j'ai beaucoup de papier rouge. Ça aurait été bête de se tromper."

"Je peux la garder ?" demanda Yumi avec excitation, impressionnée par le joli pliage.

"Bien sûr. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Kinzô."

"Il est sorti," répondit Yumi. Elle plaça la petite fleur derrière son oreille et le regarda dans l'expectative. Même si ses longs cheveux menaçaient de la faire tomber, cela tenait plutôt bien pour le moment. Renzô se pencha pour la remettre en place.

"Tu es belle. Donc ?"

Heureuse, Yumi lui sourit et continua. "Il est sorti pour aller voir Gû-nii, mais a dit que je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Je m'ennuie sans lui."

Yumi parlait de Gûzô, bien sûr. Leur frère aîné était hors de commission depuis quelques jours, hospitalisé dans un des établissements de l'Ordre, de ce que Renzô avait entendu. Une mission qui avait mal tourné ou quelque chose comme ça ; Renzô n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux explications, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça n'avait pas été fatal.

"Il sera bientôt rentré. Peut être dans une semaine. Il ne va pas rater le Nouvel An," assura-t-il à sa sœur.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Mmmh. Eh bien, puisque Kinzô n'est pas là, pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici avec moi ? J'étais en train d'écrire quand tu es arrivée, mais maintenant, on peut faire autre chose."

"Tu peux m'apprendre à faire ces fleurs ?"

"Seulement si tu me promets de m'aider à faire une blague à Kin-nii plus tard."

"Ça marche ! "

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que cette lettre arrivera au bon moment ! J'espère aussi que toi et ton frère aimerez ce qu'on vous a envoyé. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais on s'est dit que vous voudriez peut être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire ensemble. Je suis sûr que tu n'as fait que lire ces derniers temps, et je sais que ça te plaît et tout, mais c'est aussi bien de faire une pause_ _de temps en temps, non ?_

_Cela dit, j'ai quand même fini par te prendre un autre livre à lire. Jû-nii m'a un peu aidé avec celui-ci. Je voulais vraiment t'offrir quelque chose de bien cette année, et je sais que tu t'intéresses à la médecine traditionnelle chinoise, donc on t'a prit un manuel là-dessus. Il a l'air un peu compliqué, mais puis ce que c'est pour toi, Yuki-chan, j'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas du tout._

_Franchement, j'arrive pas à croire que l'année est déjà presque terminée. Le prochain décembre sera le dernier qu'on passera avant le collège. Je me demande comment ça va être. Je pense que je prendrai un job à temps partiel histoire de commencer à économiser un peu d'argent. Jû-nii est vraiment gentil et nous achète tout le temps des super trucs quand il reçoit sa paye, mais il y a une tonnes de choses que je veux acheter aussi, et je dois économiser si je veux pouvoir m'installer en ville. Quand je pense à tout ça, ça me donne envie d’accélérer encore plus le temps !_

_Mais parle moi un peu plus de ce projet que tu as fait pour l'école. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de trucs de démons ou autres, mais les histoires de fantômes sont cool ! J'en connais un tas. On en racontait parfois pour faire peur à certains enfants à l'école, pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Enfin, c'était surtout moi, mais Ryûji et Koneko sont aussi super effrayants parfois, tu peux pas imaginer. Mais on ne le fait plus. Je ne veux pas que de mauvaises rumeurs se propagent à nouveau sur nous maintenant que nous avons finalement déménagé. Je suis tellement content qu'on ait fait ça !_ _Ça prend beaucoup moins de temps pour aller à l'école maintenant, donc je peux dormir plus. Et il y a moins d'insectes !_ ♥ _C'est la belle vie, quoi_ _._

_Eh bien, dans l'espoir d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Joyeux Noël, j'espère que ton anniversaire sera génial, et au cas où tu ne recevrais pas ma future réponse à temps, bonne et heureuse année !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	19. 27 décembre 2003

Cela devait faire au moins 10 fois qu'il faisaient une partie de Menko. Rin adorait le jeu envoyé par leurs amis de Kyoto, et ne s'en lassait pas, mais Yukio avait besoin d'une pause. Alors que Rin préparait le dîner, le plus jeune des deux s'était retiré dans leurs chambre avec son propre cadeau, que Rin avait qualifié d'ennuyeux, mais que Yukio trouvait fascinant.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jouer avec le marque page rose caché sous sa couverture.

Dernièrement, ils s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre des cadeaux accompagnés de toutes sortes de choses roses attachées dessus. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient conservée depuis le bracelet de l'amitié qu'il avait envoyé à Ren-kun étant enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire et ne s'en sentaient pas vraiment gênés. Bien sûr, Rin taquinait Yukio sur les différents objets roses qu'il amassait au fil des ans, mais ça allait. Rin ne pouvait juste pas comprendre.

Pour être honnête, Yukio ne comprenait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de rose dans un magasin, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était l'envoyer à son ami. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas toujours, mais il commençait à avoir une affinité pour la couleur. Il avait quelques chemises et cardigans roses qui parsemaient son armoire et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait plus proche de Ren-kun.

Mais le collège commençait bientôt et Yukio savait qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup plus de monde. Il voulait rester aussi proche de Ren-kun que possible. Son regard erra sur son bureau où plusieurs livres d'exorcisme étaient posés à côté de la lettre de Renzô. Yukio se leva, passa un doigt sur la fleur de lotus rose en origami, et mit les livres de côté. Juste pour un moment. Il reviendrait à ses études plus tard.

Il avait une lettre à écrire.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Merci beaucoup pour les cadeaux! Le colis est arrivé juste à temps. Lorsque le facteur est venu ce matin avec trois lourds paquets, il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Il devait avoir travaillé dur donc Nii-san lui a donné des biscuits de Noël en en guise de remerciement._

_J'ai vraiment apprécié le livre ! Il y beaucoup d'informations, et c'est très intéressant à lire. J'en ai appris beaucoup et pourtant je n'ai lu qu'un chapitre. Envoie mes remerciements à Jûzô-san de t'avoir aussi bien aidé. En parlant de cadeaux, Nii-san et moi avons été en prendre il y a environ une semaine. J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Nii-san a quelque chose pour Ryûji-kun et notre père nous a aidé à chercher quelque chose pour vous trois._

_Un travail à temps partiel, hein ? Ce sera très bien. Je pense que ça t'irait bien de travailler dans un magasin ou un restaurant. Quelque part avec de la clientèle. Tu as un bon charisme, et je suis sûr que tu seras embauché en un instant. Quoique, tu ne laisseras probablement jamais les filles tranquilles donc ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée_ ♥ _Assure-toi de ne pas trouver un job trop difficile. Le collège pourrait être dur et je ne veux pas te voir surmené. Nii-san parle aussi de se trouver un petit boulot, mais le père Fujimoto lui a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée - il veut qu'il ait de meilleurs notes avant de penser à ça. Je m'inquiète encore pour Nii-san parfois, mais j'espère que les choses iront mieux au collège._

_Pour ce projet, il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial, mais je passe plus de temps avec Père. Et bien sûr que tu le dois ! S'il te plaît, n'effraie pas les petits enfants, Ren-kun. Tu devrais les charmer avec ton sourire à la place. Je suis heureux que les rumeurs aient cessé maintenant. Je suis aussi content d'apprendre que tu vas mieux et que tu t'amuses. Les rumeurs ont vraiment dû vous faire du mal. La ville est bien en ce qui concerne les insectes mais fais attention vers l'été. Je parie que c'est tout aussi mauvais qu'à la campagne. Prend un insecticide avec toi._

_Merci encore pour les cadeaux. Nii-san m'appelle de nouveau pour jouer donc je vais devoir porter cette lettre à la boîte aux lettres. Joyeux Noël et bonne année. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment, Ren-kun ! J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	20. 5 janvier 2004

_Ahh, Yuki-chan..._

Renzô sourit légèrement en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Le collier que Yuki-chan lui avait envoyé pendait à son cou.

"C'est tout de même un peu girly, hein..." Malgré ses paroles, Renzô ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux à la vue de la petite orbe rose qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Il l'avait reçue une semaine plus tôt, et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de la regarder à chaque fois qu'il s'habillait. Il y trouvait un certain réconfort. L'objet lui rappelait que son ami avait pensé à lui quand il l'avait acheté. Il avait été tenté de lui offrir quelque chose de semblable en retour, mais Yuki-chan ne semblait pas être le genre de gars qui portait des bijoux - contrairement à Renzô, qui en était de plus en plus friand. Kinzô était à fond dans la musique ces derniers temps, si bien que beaucoup de magazines de musique commençaient à apparaître dans leur maison et Renzô voyait les artistes sur les couvertures avec leurs cheveux teints de toutes les couleurs, les vêtements et bijoux flashy. Certains d'entre eux avaient même les oreilles percées. Ils avaient tous l'air si cool...

Il trouvait que le collier lui donnait un air cool, aussi. Pourtant, il ne voulait le montrer à personne, et surtout pas à ses frères. Kinzô le taquinait déjà assez, et la dernière chose que Renzô voulait, c'était que son frère s'amuse à le charrier à propos de son collier plutôt girly, ou pire, de le charrier sur son envie de l'imiter.

 _Comme si je voulais te ressembler..._ pensa Renzô, irrité. Il finit de s'habiller, et après avoir décidé d'abandonner ses corvées du matin, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour aller écrire la réponse, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire jusqu'à maintenant.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour les cadeaux, en particulier le Monopoly ! Ce jeu est super fun, et Koneko nous bat presque à chaque fois. Ryûji et moi, on l'a vraiment bien aimé. Enfin, on aime moins quand on perd, évidemment, mais on commence à s'améliorer. Peut-être qu'on pourra battre Koneko un jour, héhé. J'ai bien aimé le collier aussi. Je le porte en ce moment, mais je le garde caché sous mes vêtements la plupart du temps. Je ne veux pas que Kin-nii le voie, parce qu'il pourrait encore me charrier, ce crétin. Mais il est cool et je l'aime vraiment, je te le jure._

_Sinon, tout est arrivé à temps. Le jour juste après que je t'ai envoyé l'autre lettre. Désolée de te répondre à nouveau si tard, d'ailleurs. On était un peu occupés avec la nouvelle année et tout. Mon ventre est trooop plein, et je suis crevé, mais c'était marrant. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là toi aussi. Je parie que ça serait encore plus fun si vous étiez avec nous. Je me demande combien de fois on parle de vous, les gars. Ryûji essaie de ne pas le faire, mais il finit toujours par parler de ton frère encore et encore, presque tout le temps. C'est plutôt drôle. Koneko est bizarre. Il écrit de façon obsessionnelle à ce mec Kyoya mais ne parle jamais vraiment de lui. Tu le connais ? Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te poser cette question, mais j'oublie tout le temps de le faire. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? (si tu le connais)_

_D'ailleurs, depuis un moment, Yumi a envie de te parler. Elle est venue dans ma chambre l'autre jour quand je t'écrivais cette lettre. Elle est devenue super intéressée par toi, pas que j'en sois surpris. Je suis sûr que tu seras entouré de filles l'année prochaine, et ce sera encore mieux au collège ~ Wouah, j'ai hâte d'être diplômé ! Enfin bref, Yumi a dit qu'elle voulait t'envoyer une fleur la prochaine fois. Je lui ai déjà appris comment faire, tu vas voir. On te l'enverra sûrement la semaine prochaine, mais ne te sens pas obligé de la garder, il doit déjà y avoir plein de bazar sur ton bureau._

_En tout cas, je suis heureux que le livre te plaise ! J'espérais que tu aimerais. J'ai une autre raison de vouloir économiser, mais je vais devoir attendre d'avoir ce travail. C'est un secret, alors je ne te le dirai pas peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me le demandes !_

_Une boutique ou un restaurant, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'encore plus cool. Être serveur est un peu dur parce qu'il y a énormément de clients. Quelque chose comme un café serait super ! Mais je doute que je trouverai quelque chose de bien. Je vais sûrement devoir promener des chiens ou un truc du genre, pouah. Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour mes notes. Je m'en sors bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un gros objectif. Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans une université haut de gamme quand tout ça sera fini. Tout travail est bon pour moi tant que je n'ai pas à rester ici. Le problème pour l'instant est d'en trouver un, heh._

_Eh bien, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire, mais je vais terminer cette lettre parce qu'elle devient un peu longue (désolé !). J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	21. 8 janvier 2004

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé ! Nii-san avait peur que vous ne compreniez pas les règles, mais je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas si difficile. Pour le collier, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop girly. Quand je l'ai acheté, le caissier du magasin m'a demandé s'il était pour ma petite amie. C'était plutôt gênant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre, il me faisait trop penser à toi. Donc je suis content qu'il te plaise quand même. J'étais plutôt inquiet !_

_Pas de soucis pour le retard. Après tout, on a été très occupés ici aussi. Le manteau de notre père a pris feu à cause d'un pétard mal placé mais à part ça, les vacances étaient plutôt agréables ! Nii-san a fait un grand festin, donc tout était délicieux. Un jour, tu devrais venir pour les vacances. La nourriture de Nii-san est la meilleure ! La cuisine est l'unique domaine où il se donne à fond eh !_

_À propos de Kyoya, je suppose que tu parles de Hibari Kyoya ? Je suis surpris. Il ne parlait à personne et était toujours impossible. Il faisait souvent l'école buissonnière, mais il était toujours dans le top cinq de la classe. De fait, même quand il cherchait la bagarre avec mon frère, les enseignants ne lui reprochaient rien. Il a été transféré l'an dernier, et à ma connaissance, il a quitté la grande ville pour aller dans un village. Je crois que ses parents sont allés travailler à l'étranger, et qu'ils voulaient probablement laisser Kyoya dans une petite ville plutôt que dans une grande. Cependant, ce n'est que de la spéculation et je ne suis pas fan de ragots. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas juste à Konekomaru-kun ?_

_Cela ne me dérange pas de garder la fleur ! Ce serait impoli de la jeter. Et puis, c'est ta sœur, alors compte sur moi pour la garder. De toute façon, je ne suis pas impatient d'être entouré de filles, tu sais. C'est très embarrassant et peu importe comment je m'y prends pour les convaincre que je ne suis pas intéressé, elles continuent à venir ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec elles..._  
_Un secret, hein ? Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas curieux, mais j'espère que cela ne te coûtera pas trop d'argent. Je préfère que tu économises pour toi-même plutôt que tu ne dépenses de l'argent pour moi. Les résidences de la ville sont chères, après tout_ ♥

_Cela ne me dérange pas si tes lettres sont longues, Ren-kun. Je crois que ça me fait sentir plus proche de toi. J'aimerais aussi que tu sois là._

_Je suppose que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

"Yukio, tu as fini ?" Un coup à la porte accompagna la voix familière et le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir son père entrer dans la pièce. Shiro croisa les bras et regarda par-dessus Yukio. "Eh bien, ça te grandit."

Yukio se leva et lissa son blazer. Une cravate rouge et noire était discrètement fixée sous son col et s'intégraient bien à son pantalon noir maintenu par une ceinture de la même couleur.

"Est-ce ça me va ?" Yukio redressa ses lunettes pendant qu'il s'observait.

"C'est très bien. Tu as terminé ta lettre ?" Shiro hocha la tête vers le bureau.

"Ah, oui !" Yukio saisit la feuille de papier et la plia rapidement. Il la glissa dans l'enveloppe où était déjà indiquée l'adresse de son ami.

"Bon. Nous la posterons en chemin." Shiro sourit. "Shura nous attend à l'Académie."

Yukio fronça le nez à la mention de son nom, mais il hocha la tête. Il s'entraînerait bientôt avec de vraies armes et il ne pouvait pas lésiner sur ses enseignements... Les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus difficiles à partir de maintenant, mais il essaierait de trouver le temps d'écrire à Ren-kun. Il serra la lettre contre sa poitrine.

"Prêt à partir ?"

Yukio prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Il attrapa son sac et suivit son père jusqu'à la porte.


	22. Août 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renzô a 13 ans, Yukio en a 12.

_10 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_J'ai eu le job ! Han, mec, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ex-ci-té ! J'ai attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience depuis si longtemps ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me recruter, alors que je suis en première année et tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il me garderont quand les vacances seront terminées, mais peut être que si je me débrouille assez bien, ils le feront quand même ? Espérons le. Mes parents ne paraissent pas le voir d'un mauvais œil, donc ça va pour le moment. Je déteste dire ça, mais Kin-nii m'a également été bien utile pour une fois. Il avait un ami qui m'a permis de connaître mes employeurs. Mais maintenant, je dois lui rendre un service à mon tour_ -". _Je pensais sérieusement accepter ce travail au magasin de crème glacée à la place, mais à la fin je n'ai pas pu résister. Un magasin de vêtements ! C'est une occasion unique dans ma vie ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça._

_Enfin bon, c'est vrai que le premier jour... J'étais un peu nerveux, bien sûr, mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi mal que je le pensais, surtout une fois que toutes les nanas ont débarqué ! Bien sûr, elles m'ont totalement ignoré et je ne suis pas censé déranger les clients, mais mince, j'était juste au paradis !_ ♥ _Et Suzu-chan (la fille super mignonne de ma classe) était là aussi. J'ai eu la chance de lui parler un peu quand elle m'a reconnu et tout. J'ai réussi à la faire sourire et elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait à nouveau plus tard dans la semaine. Aah, je suis tellement chanceux ! Sérieusement, ce travail, c'est tellement génial ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de travailler. Sérieusement, j'ai pas du tout envie de retourner à l'école, mais bon. Je vais profiter de tout ce que je peux économiser jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Tu devrais voir le nombre de choses qu'il vendent ici, c'est franchement impressionnant !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question, oui, oui... j'ai un peu fait mes devoirs de vacances, d'accord ? Il reste pas grand chose à faire, t'inquiète pas. Je terminerai à temps. Même si tu ne me l'avais pas rappelé, ça m'est déjà arrivé les deux dernières années, tu te souviens ? Ça ira. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu les gères, n'est-ce pas ? "Avec ton statut de premier de la classe, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te relâcher", je sais. Pourtant, je vais continuer de répéter ça jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête : te mets pas trop la pression ! Tu vas parfaitement bien te débrouiller. Repose toi un peu de temps en temps, d'accord ?_

_Bon, je dois finir cette lettre pour le moment. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

_13 août 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Félicitations ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Tu dois t'assurer de remercier sincèrement Kinzô-san pour ça ! Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu à travailler dans la boutique de glaces. Tu aurais grignoté les garnitures toute la journée_ ♥ _Au moins de cette façon, tu pourra obtenir des réductions pour des vêtements sympas. Même s'ils ne te permettent pas de rester, fais de ton mieux durant le temps où tu y seras !_

_Tu as l'air de t'y amuser, en tous cas ! J'ai un emploi à temps partiel moi aussi. Mon père m'a permis de l'obtenir, mais ce n'est pas exactement le même genre de travail que pour toi, avec des heures fixes. En fait, j'attends qu'ils m'appellent et je me déplace. Ca m'arrange pour les devoirs, vu que je ne suis pas obligé d'être dehors toute la journée, mais j'avoue que je ne gagne pas grand chose. Peu importe, je vais économiser ce que je peux ! J'avais beaucoup de devoirs de vacances à faire, donc je leur suis reconnaissant. Je ne voulais pas être trop surchargé._

_Désolé d'être tellement soucieux. Je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour toi. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Même si tu es un peu fainéant, tu fais toujours le travail à temps. Je suppose que c'est ta manie de procrastiner qui me rend anxieux ! Mais quand même, ça me semblerait plus logique que tu fasses tout en avance pour ne plus avoir à t'en préoccuper par la suite. Tu peux équilibrer tes devoirs et ton travail, non ? Ton travail scolaire est une priorité !_

_Désolé, je recommence. Nii-san m'appelle maman et dit que je le harcèle. Je ne peux rien y faire. Il n'a toujours pas fait ses devoirs et il est toujours en train de lire des mangas ! Parfois, je pense que c'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça, avec la façon dont il agit tout le temps..._

_Avec mon job, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps donc j'ai travaillé sur mon programme. Je devrais avoir tout fini demain ! En faire un peu chaque jour revient à le faire rapidement. Je souhaite que Nii-san le comprenne. Il va tout faire la dernière semaine. Bien sûr, je vais continuer à étudier jusqu'à la rentrée, mais je te promets que je vais me détendre un peu aujourd'hui._

_Fais de ton mieux ! J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

* * *

_17 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Tu as aussi un emploi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de si je dois te féliciter ou te réprimander. Quel est ce travail, sinon ? Heureusement, il ne te prend pas beaucoup de temps, puisque tu as l'air plutôt bien. Je sais que tu aimes bien te stimuler, mais ça ne va pas un peu trop loin ? Tu es trop dur avec toi même, mon vieux ! Tu vas commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs si tu continues à ce rythme. Sérieusement, je suis pour le fait de gagner de l'argent de poche, mais dans ton cas, si le travail devient trop dur pour toi, arrête un peu et repose-toi. Tu veux être médecin, pas vrai ? Tu y arriveras certainement si tu continues à avoir des bonnes notes, pas besoin de te fatiguer pour des trucs sans importance._

_Quant à mon travail scolaire, pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant, tu sais ! Je ne sais pas trop pour ton frère, mais je me débrouille assez bien pour que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas à mon sujet. J'ai pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts que toi, je n'ai pas de grands projets. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour toi, Yuki-chan. Aussi longtemps que tu me promettras de ne pas te surmener !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtons de parler de l'école pour le moment, ok ? On est encore en vacances d'été ! Profitons-en tant que nous le pouvons. Est-ce que tu as pu aller dans un endroit sympa, finalement ? Je pense que j'irai à la plage avec Ryûji et Koneko une fois que j'aurai un jour de congé. Et peut être que j'inviterai Suzu-chan à venir avec moi. Je peux lui parler plus qu'avant depuis quelques temps, donc... ahaha..._

_Ah, ouais. J'ai fini par trouver ce que Kin-nii me voulait beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Apparemment, il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait monter un groupe de musique, et il veut que je l'aide à mettre en place les répétitions, que je fasse de la publicité pour lui et ses potes, et d'autres trucs comme ça. C'est super chiant, mais je lui dois un service, donc je suppose que tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est me plaindre. Je ne peux pas croire que les parents le laissent s'en tirer comme ça._

_Bon, eh bien je t'en dirais plus la prochaine fois. Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment finir par avoir du succès, parce que Kin-nii n'est vraiment qu'un idiot, mais qui sait... on va bien voir. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

_21 août 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Qui travaille trop, à présent ? C'est bon, je vais bien ! Je m'en sors bien et j'ai tout planifié. Je peux gérer ça. Et je conserverai mes bonnes notes, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Cependant, depuis que mon père m'a présenté à ce poste, il serait impoli de ma part de tout simplement arrêter. Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à continuer ! Ça ira pour moi._

_Encore une fois, désolé d'être un peu autoritaire. Nii-san s'en plaint aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas de grands projets, mais EST-CE QUE tu penses un peu à l'avenir ? Je sais que tu parles toujours de t'installer en ville et tout ça, mais il y a beaucoup d'opportunités dont tu pourrais profiter ici. Peut être que si tu fais des études d'économie, tu pourras ouvrir ton propre magasin ! Je pense que ça t'irait bien._

_Quand à moi, je te promets que je continuerai à poursuivre mes objectifs. Je ne me surmènerai pas et tout devrait bien se passer._

_Nous n'allons pas en vacances très souvent depuis que le travail de Père est devenu plutôt exigeant. Mais nous avons passé une journée à Southern Cross Mall la semaine dernière et c'était vraiment sympa. Tu aurais dû voir Nii-san bondir de boutique en boutique ! Je pense qu'il était plus heureux au marché que n'importe où ailleurs. Amuse-toi bien à la plage ! Et ne sois pas trop entreprenant avec des filles que tu connais à peine, tu veux bien ? Il est préférable d'y aller avec des amis de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que Ryûji-kun et Konekomaru-kun se sentent délaissés. Si tu veux amener une fille, Yumi-chan est le meilleur choix. ;P_

_Kinzô-san, monter un groupe ? Quel genre de musique va-t-il jouer ? C'est vraiment intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme lui serait autorisé à le faire, compte tenu des valeurs de ta famille. Et ne sois pas si négatif. Tu pourras rencontrer plein de gens intéressants en l'aidant. Peut être même une mignonne petite fan si Kinzô-san devient assez populaire. Fais de ton mieux pour l'encourager et je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger !_

_En attendant, ici, c'est exactement comme je le pensais. Nii-san se précipite sur son travail à la dernière minute. Il m'a supplié de le laisser copier sur moi environ sept fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais en parler à Ryûji-kun ? Peut être que Nii-san l'écouterait plus que moi. Honnêtement, ça devient lassant._

_J'espère que les choses iront bien pour toi au moment où cette lettre arrivera. Fais de ton mieux et n'oublie pas que la rentrée est bientôt ! Prends soin de toi, et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

_PS : Tu as terminé ton travail maintenant, pas vrai ?_

* * *

_25 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je n'arrêterai probablement jamais de me préoccuper de toi, mais je crois en toi. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu n'as jamais été un lâcheur comme moi, et si les choses deviennent trop dures, tu peux toujours venir t'en plaindre à moi. Ne te retiens pas, ok ? Je n'ai pas le sérieux et la patience que tu as pour faire face à tout ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu laisses tout ton stress s'accumuler comme tu le fais, tu vas certainement péter un câble un jour ou l'autre._

_Ahhh, c'est pourquoi je suis celui qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi, pas l'inverse._

_Sinon, j'ai fini mes devoirs, d'accord ? Je les ai fait ! Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je suis allé parler de ton frère à Ryûji, mais qu'il a décidé d'être aussi sur mon dos. Ugh. J'avais presque fini de toute façon... je l'avais promis, et je l'ai fait ! Pourtant, quand ce type décide de s'acharner sur moi, c'est horrible. Il est complètement impitoyable ! Ça ne me dérange pas autant que c'est toi qui le fait. Tu es beaucoup plus gentil que Bon. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas aussi autoritaire que lui._

_À propos de mes plans pour l'avenir... eh bien, ouvrir mon propre magasin de vêtements me semble un peu ambitieux... Je crois que je préférerais plutôt travailler dans ce milieu plutôt que d'un créer un nouveau. Pour l'instant, je ferai de mon mieux avec mon emploi à temps partiel du moment et tout autre petit boulot que j'aurais plus tard jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon diplôme d'études secondaires. Comme ça, quand je serai en ville, je serai capable de trouver facilement du travail avec toute l'expérience que j'aurais gagnée._

_Mais sérieusement, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à tout ça. Tu dois te lâcher, mon petit ! En parlant de ça, ne sois pas si méchant, Yuki-chan ! Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un ? Les filles sont les meilleures ! Elles sont agréables à regarder, et gentilles aussi, et quand tu arrives à les faire sourire, c'est la plus belle sensation du monde. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé une seule fois ce que c'était de les embrasser ? Jun-nee semble toujours super joyeuse quand elle a un petit ami, alors ça doit être agréable. Une fois qu'on sera de retour au collège, ne fais pas ton solitaire, d'accord ? Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, et les rumeurs se sont arrêtées, non ? De puis, ton frère étant dans une classe différente de la tienne, je suis sûr qu'aucune fille n'aura peur de t'approcher. Saisis ta chance !_

_Pour revenir à ta question, je ne sais pas encore quel genre de musique va jouer Kin-nii. Je l'ai évité comme la peste ces derniers temps. Sa chambre est dans un désordre pas possible. Je suis surpris que maman ne lui passe pas un savon pour ça. Il y a des papiers dans tous les sens ! J'ai chipé une feuille avec certaines paroles qu'il avait écrites. Elles sont affreuses, haha. Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment aboutir à quelque chose, donc je peux faire une croix sur les jolies fangirls. Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas envie de lui faire de la publicité… Peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'y échapper… Bref, on verra._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, prends soin de toi et garde mes mots à l'esprit. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	23. Septembre 2006

_2 septembre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Alors comme ça je suis "trop gentil" ? Je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles._ ♥ 

_Et tu sais, Ryûji-kun veut juste t'aider. Ne sois pas si dur avec lui. Il est juste inquiet pour toi. Mais je te remercie de lui avoir fait passer mon message. Nii-san s'en est plaint, mais ça a marché, il travaille mieux depuis. Qui aurait cru qu'on puisse s'entraider comme ça alors qu'on est si loin les uns des autres ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Ren-kun. Je sais que tu es là pour moi, et je ne l'oublierai certainement pas. En fait, la première semaine de reprise des cours a été assez... mouvementée, et je me demande ce que tu aurais fait à ma place._ _Dès le premier jour, je me suis fait harceler par une bande de filles qui voulait savoir ce que j'avais fait de mes vacances. Elles ont eu l'air déçues quand je leur ai répondu que j'avais fait mes devoirs et que j'avais été à Southern Cross Mall. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit de mal. Comment tu fais face à ce genre de choses ? Parler aux filles est si compliqué ! Surtout quand je suis seule face à elles. Je ne peux pas du tout m'imaginer en train d'embrasser une. Parfois, j'aimerais que Nii-san soit dans la même classe que moi, juste pour avoir une excuse pour m'enfuir. Elles ne me laissent jamais tranquille !_

_Il n'y a rien de mal à viser haut, Ren-kun. Je pense que tu pourrais vraiment tenir un magasin de vêtements si tu le voulais ! Tu as le charisme et l'intelligence qu'il faut. Sans oublier tes qualités de vendeur. Tu as le profil pour ça. N'aies pas peur d'être ambitieux, c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. N'hésite pas à en faire plus qu'il n'en faut._

_Pour ce qui est de Kinzô-san, je pense que tu devrais l'aider. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé ce job, pas vrai ? Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant. Fais de ton mieux, et même si ça ne marche pas, il ne pourra pas se plaindre. Tu ne voudrais pas l'avoir sur le dos, si ? Fais de ton mieux et tout ira bien._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est seulement la première semaine et j'ai déjà des tonnes de devoirs à faire ! Heureusement, comme je reprends les cours, mon père a allégé ma charge de travail pour quelques mois, histoire de me laisser réviser tranquille. Comment se passe la rentrée de ton côté ?_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio  
_

* * *

_6 septembre 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Oups, tu m'as grillé. Héhé ;D Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je disais ça à toutes les filles. Juste... à certaines d'entre elles..._

_Comme Suzu-chan ~ ! Et devine qui sort avec elle ce week-end ? Eh oui ! J'ai réussi à lui demander et elle a dit oui ! Je suis surexcité ! Je t'en dirai plus dans ma prochaine lettre, heheh._

_Mec, j'ai attendu toute la semaine pour te le dire ! Content que tu m'aies enfin répondu. Et d'avoir réussi à t'aider avec ton frère ! J'ai fait pas mal d'efforts, après tout... si ça n'avait pas marché, je crois que j'aurais pleuré de dépit... !_

_Sinon, je le savais ~ Je le savais, je te dis ! Tu es populaire à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, ne sois pas nerveux comme ça. 'fin, je suppose qu'il y a des filles qui aiment bien le style "timide-et-mignon", mais essaye de garder ton sang-froid et de leur sourire. Et tu peux détourner la conversation, si tu ne veux pas parler de toi. Pose-leur des questions ! Les filles adorent ça. Et si tu arrives un jour à trouver une copine, comme moi, ne panique pas ! Si même mon idiot de frère peut embrasser une fille sans problème, la question ne se pose pas pour toi, Yuki-chan !_

_... Bon sang, maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que je suis foutu. Je suis tellement impatient pour ce week-end !_

_Je pense que je ne serai pas très regardant sur mes devoirs, avec tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire à un premier rendez-vous ? On s'est dit qu'on se retrouverai au marché, donc on va sans doute se promener et manger quelque chose, mais après... aucune idée. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine et je ne peux toujours pas m'en empêcher..._

_Ah, ouais, j'oubliais ! Ne le dit pas à ton frère, d'accord ? Parce que je n'en ai pas parlé à Ryûji ou Koneko pour l'instant. Je le ferais... peut être. Je veux d'abord voir comment ça se passe. Gardons ça entre nous pour le moment._

_Et sinon, je garderai tes conseils à l'esprit. Enfin, pour l'instant je vais surtout m'attaquer à ma pile de devoirs (et oui, je vais faire de mon mieux !), j'y réfléchirai davantage après._

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô  
_

* * *

_18 septembre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir encore mis du temps à répondre. Entre les devoirs et les révisions, je n'ai pas un instant à moi, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de me poser pour écrire cette lettre. Je me sens mal de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps !_

_Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? J'espère que c'était bien. Est-ce que tu prévois d'autres sorties avec elle ?_

_J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils à propos des filles, mais c'est toujours assez difficile. Elles insistent vraiment pour en apprendre plus sur moi, et je ne peut que les éviter le plus possible. C'est un peu gênant, mais il m'arrive de me cacher dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière me connaît très bien maintenant._

_Toujours pas de baisers, et je ne pense pas que j'en aurai l'occasion dans un futur proche. Je dois me concentrer davantage sur mon travail scolaire et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de batifoler._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à mon frère. Nii-san est complètement dans son monde. C'est assez difficile de le convaincre de faire ses devoirs et il a tendance à m'éviter après l'école, ces jours-ci. Il reste souvent avec le Père et néglige son travail._

_Honnêtement, cette semaine était assez ennuyeuse ! J'ai travaillé et il n'est rien arrivé d'exceptionnel, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi ajouter d'autre. J'espère que ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé, et que tu t'en sors bien à l'école :-P_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio  
_

* * *

_22 septembre 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Ha, je savais qu'il allait se passer un truc comme ça. T'es un vrai intello mec. Au lieu de se sentir mal de m'avoir fait attendre, que dirais-tu d'y aller plus mollo et d'arrêter de m'inquiéter ? Est-ce que ça te tuerai d'essayer de te détendre de temps en temps ? J'espère que ton job ne te pompe pas trop d'énergie. Tu ne peux pas être le premier de la classe si tu es distrait de tes devoirs, si ?_

_Quant à mon rendez-vous, par où commencer ? Bon, d'abord, c'était génial :D ! Même si on n'a pas vraiment passé les formalités, ce n'était pas aussi gênant que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Je pense que le fait qu'on se connaisse depuis quelques temps a dû aider. Pas vraiment personnellement, mais elle était aussi dans ma classe l'année dernière, même si je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup remarquée avant cette année, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_Sinon, comme je te l'avais dit, on est allés au marché où on s'est baladés pendant un moment, et elle a acheté deux-trois trucs. Plus tard, on a mangé une glace assis sur un banc, et on a discuté un peu. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ensuite, mais c'était quand même super, non ? Sortir avec un fille n'est absolument pas difficile. Je parie que si tu le faisais, tu t'en sortirais bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, concernant Suzu-chan et moi, s'est beaucoup retrouvés après l'école, cette semaine, et on dirait bien que ce sera la même chose ce week-end. Je suis super excité ! Si tout se passe bien, peut être qu'on s'embrassera, qui sait. Suzu-chan est vraiment trop mignonne_ :D _Ah, et sa cuisine est fantastique ! On est passés devant elle l'autre jour, pendant la pause déjeuner et je l'ai entendu dire à ses amies qu'elle avait fait son bentô elle-même. Il avait l'air tellement bon... ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur que les plats faits maison d'une fille ~ J'espère pouvoir y goûter très bientôt !_ :D

_Mais sérieusement, mec, je te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu évites tes camarades de classe ? Si tu évitais juste les gars, je comprendrais, mais pourquoi les filles ?! Tu es le type le plus chanceux du monde. Je suis tellement jaloux ~ ! Je voudrais être aussi populaire que toi, Yuki-chan. Si on était dans la même classe, je serais heureux d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de l'attention qu'elles ont pour toi. Je peux pas croire que tu te caches dans l'infirmerie... Enfin, je suppose que ce serait pas si mal si l'infirmière était jolie..._

_Minute... ! Est-ce que Yuki-chan préfère les filles plus âgés ? Ou peut être simplement les infirmières... C'est pour ça que tu veux être médecin, n'est-ce pas ?! J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ~ ?_

_Haha, je blague, je blague. Ne sois pas si énervé. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est marrant de pouvoir tout le temps te charrier. En tout cas, je pense toujours que tu es fou de renoncer à tout ça. Mais essaye quand même de te trouver un passe-temps pour cette année. Si tu ne sors pas avec des filles, essaye au moins de faire des pauses dans tes études et te détendre un peu. Et arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour ton frère, tu veux ? Il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul, tu sais. Pense un peu plus à toi-même, pour une fois._

_Dans ta prochaine lettre, je voudrais entendre parler d'autre chose que de l'école, d'accord ? Amuse-toi, ce week-end ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tout le temps le nez collé dans les livres, vis un peu plus, d'accord ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt des tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	24. Octobre 2006

_6 octobre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_J'espère que les choses se passent aussi bien que dans ta précédente lettre. Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais l'es cours étaient très éprouvants ces derniers temps. Je me sens un peu mal de devoir m'excuser à nouveau juste après que tu m'aies dit de ralentir un peu le rythme. C'est assez difficile, étant donné tout ce que je dois faire en plus._

_Mon job se passe bien. Même s'il nécessite pas mal de sacrifices. Je dois aussi prendre des cours particuliers à l'école, maintenant... il faut que je fasse de mon mieux pour obtenir cette bourse à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent pour payer les frais de scolarité, donc si je veux faire partie de ce lycée, être boursier est le seul moyen. C'est pourquoi je dois étudier autant et que je n'ai pas le temps de me trouver une copine. De nos jours, c'est difficile de vraiment-_

_Désolé de m'être arrêté aussi brusquement. Le père m'a appelé quand j'étais en train d'écrire et j'ai dû faire quelque chose nécessitant beaucoup de concentration. Quand je suis revenu, j'avais complètement perdu le fil de mes pensées. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais dire. Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne le temps d'écrire mes lettres en une seule fois. Je suis un peu distrait ces derniers jours. J'ai trop de choses à faire._

_On dirait que Suzu-chan et toi vous êtes bien amusés !_ :-) _Vous êtes encore sortis, depuis ? J'espère que ça se passe bien entre vous. Je fais ce que je peux, mais je suis sans espoir avec les filles, tout comme mon frère l'est pour le travail scolaire. Mais en tentant de te donner autre chose à lire que mes allées et venus au collège, j'ai essayé de parler à une fille qui s'approchait de moi, aujourd'hui. Mais... j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de choses._

_En fait, cette lettre a l'air d'être aussi ennuyeuse que les précédentes. J'essaierai de répondre plus rapidement la prochaine fois._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

* * *

_11 octobre 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Mec, je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas fait manger par un livre ou quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux ! Sans blague, j'ai même fait un cauchemar là-dessus. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de ne pas te surmener ? Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux gris à ce rythme ! Ou pire, des valises sous les yeux ! Les cheveux, ça peut aller, tu peux les teindre, mais si tu ne prends pas soin de ton visage, tu ne pourras vraiment jamais sortir avec quelqu'un._

_À propos, finalement, ça ne marche pas si bien que ça avec Suzu-chan. On n'a pas vraiment eu le "déclic". Ne sois pas inquiet ou quelque chose, hein ! Comme on le dit, il y a beaucoup de poissons dans la mer, après tout. En fait, je crois que je vais peut être sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ;-). Je te dirai comment ça s'est passé la prochaine fois._

_Tu dois vraiment te reposer, Yuki-chan. Tu as beaucoup trop de choses à gérer ces derniers temps. Je sais que tu dois penser à ta bourse, mais n'insiste pas à ce point. Un de ces jours, tu vas vraiment finir par faire un malaise si tu continues ! Et qu'est-ce que tu deviendras si tu passes ta vie à te préoccuper de tout ? Revois tes priorités, mon vieux. Arrête de penser à ton frère, et dit au moins à ton père que tu as besoin d'une semaine de congé. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Et n'oublie pas de t'amuser un peu, pendant que tu y es, ou tu vas vraiment perdre la tête !_

_On devrait se faire une promesse. Je me suis un peu relâché dans mon travail, dernièrement (je sais, je sais, je vais m'améliorer), alors que dirais-tu d'essayer d'avoir moins de travail et de te détendre un peu pendant que je fais tous les efforts possibles pour augmenter mes notes ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?_

_Encore un truc ! Même si ça n'est pas allé très loin, je dois dire que je suis fier de toi, mon pote. Je commençais à me poser des questions. C'est cool de voir que ton sang est aussi rouge que ceux des autres, finalement ! Plus tu le fais, plus ça devient facile, il faut juste de pas se défiler quand tu as une bonne occasion. Sinon... eh bien, tu peux toujours vivre par procuration à travers moi (tu vois, j'ai étudié !)._

_Bref, je suis sûr que la chance sera de ton côté. En avant, Yuki-chan !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

_16 octobre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_J'espère que tu es prêt à tenir cette promesse, parce que je reviens tout juste d'un rendez-vous_ :-P _!_

_Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlé ? Celle qui m'a parlé et que j'ai repoussée ? Son nom est Kaede-san et elle est venue me voir l'autre jour. Nous avons un peu discuté (c'était plus facile cette fois-ci !) et elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner au parc après les cours, aujourd'hui. Comme on ne m'a pas contacté pour mon travail depuis un certain temps, j'ai pensé à toi, et j'ai dit oui. J'était vraiment nerveux. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour le faire aussi souvent. On a fini par se lancer dans une grande discussion et il s'avère qu'elle lit beaucoup, ce qui nous fait un point commun. On a mangé du takoyaki, puis on s'est un peu baladés en ville._

_C'était un peu bizarre. Est-ce que tu fais ça, habituellement ? Après, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je suis rentré chez-moi. Mon père et mon frère m'ont posé énormément de questions, mais j'ai préféré monter directement dans ma chambre pour t'écrire. Elle a accepté qu'on se revoie ! Je ne sais pas si je suis effrayé, nerveux ou excité. Ce doit être un mélange des trois. Mais Kaede-san est une personne très agréable et parler avec elle devient de plus en plus facile. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, donc ne me le demande pas ! C'est trop stressant d'y penser maintenant !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien, et je m'attend à de bonnes choses au sujet de tes notes. Essaie au moins d'avoir un 80 dans ton prochain contrôle ! Je sais que tu peux le faire, et si tu as 90 au plus, c'est encore mieux. J'espère que Ryûji-kun et Konekomaru-kun ne t'embêtent pas trop avec ça. N'oublie pas qu'ils se soucient de toi. Tout comme moi ! Mais je sais que tu en es capable._

_Et je ne me teindrai jamais les cheveux. Je ne ferai pas un beau blond, et je suis plus que satisfait de mes cheveux bruns. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste 12 ans. J'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi avant de devoir m'inquiéter pour des cheveux gris._

_Je dois faire mes devoirs, pour l'instant. J'ai encore du mal à me concentrer avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais ce sera plus facile maintenant que je te l'ai dit. Merci, Ren-kun ! Tu m'as donné beaucoup de courage, aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio  
_

* * *

_le 20 octobre 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Mec, je ne peux pas croire que tu es sorti avec une fille ! Tu sors avec une fille ! Je ne peux toujours pas m'en remettre... j'ai relu ta lettre un million de fois tellement j'étais choqué. Tu as vraiment suivi mes conseils ! C'est agréable de savoir que tu commences enfin à te décoincer un peu_ 8D

 _Et tu as déjà un autre rendez-vous de prévu ! Génial ! Continue comme ça et peut être que deux autres vont elles aussi succomber à tes charmes ~ ! Tu pourrais peut être en parler un peu avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais. Ou alors... eh bien, je continuerai à te harceler, je suppose_ :P

_Donc, je vais devoir tenir cette promesse ? Eh bien, voilà quelques nouvelles à ce sujet. Premièrement, je me débrouille vraiment bien au collège en ce comment ! J'ai eu 88 pour mon dernier contrôle. Impressionné ~ ? J'ai beaucoup révisé pour ça, et j'espère que tu tiens aussi ta promesse de ton côté._

_Sinon... niveau copines, je suis au point mort. Tout fout le camp, ces derniers temps. J'ai complètement laissé tomber pour l'instant, mais bon, ça pourrait être pire. En fait, j'ai en quelque sorte un peu séché les cours l'autre jour, parce que certains de mes camarades voulaient le faire. Mais j'ai fini par tomber sur M'man et... je pense que tu peux deviner la suite. Argh, c'était vraiment stupide. Elle pourrait me laisser un peu plus tranquille, maintenant que j'ai des bonnes notes ! J'ai essayé de lui dire la même chose, mais M'man était vraiment furieuse, alors je l'ai bouclée et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit. On ne peut jamais parler, avec elle._

_Ugh. Maintenant, je dois rentrer chez moi directement après l'école pour TOUJOURS et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire. Je vais devenir fou si tout ce que je peux faire est regarder fixement ces stupides manuels. Vraiment, ça craint un max._

_Sérieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Réponds vite, ok ?_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	25. Novembre 2006

_le 7 novembre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ta punition est terminée ? Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ta mère... C'était assez irresponsable de ta part. Même si tu t'en sors bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de l'école buissonnière. Ça n'apporte que des ennuis. Je suis quand même vraiment fier de tes bonnes notes ! Tu as dû beaucoup réviser pour y parvenir ? Peut-être que ces deux semaines sont ce qu'il te faut pour te rattraper._

_Je suis de nouveau très occupé, comme tu as déjà pu le constater avec ma dernière lettre. J'ai dû écourter mon second rendez-vous avec Kaede-san, mais elle s'est montrée compréhensive et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Heureusement, je suis encore capable de gérer mes devoirs, même si elle est là. Nous sommes allés au centre commercial il y a quelques jours et je ferai en sorte de m'excuser proprement au collège. Elle a accepté de reporte le rendez-vous et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un conseil ? Tu connais les filles mieux que moi. Mais avec les examens à venir, peut être que nous pourrions nous retrouver pour réviser à la bibliothèque. Ça ne serait pas trop mal, pas vrai ? Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment un rendez-vous romantique... Je ne suis toujours pas fort dans ce domaine._

_Est-ce que Konekomaru-kun et Ryûji-kun t'on mené la vie dure pour avoir séché ? Nii-san ne m'en a rien dit, et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. De toute manière, ils parlent à peine de toi. Ces deux là sont vraiment dans leur petit monde. Ça me rend un peu jaloux de voir Nii-san si insouciant alors que ses notes sont si basses. Mais puisque nous avons des objectifs différents, je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre._

_Je suis désolé pour le retard ainsi que pour l'absence de toute réelle information. Fais de ton mieux à l'école, Ren-kun. Continue à travailler dure. Maintenant que tu as progressé, tu dois garder le niveau !_ ;-)

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio.  
_

* * *

_le 15 novembre 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_On dirait bien que je suis le retardataire cette fois, hein ? Désolé pour ça. J'espère que ça ne te dérange_ _pas. Je pensais que tu serais occupé, comme d'habitude. Je le suis aussi ! Il fallait bien que je rattrape toutes ces occasions manquées avec les filles de l'école_ _!_ ;-)

_Ma punition s'est terminée la semaine dernière, quelques jours avant l'arrivée de ta lettre. C'était les deux pires semaines de ma vie, mec. Pas de sorties. Pas de filles. Pas de jeux ou de télé. Juste une pile infinie de livres à lire, une stupide augmentation des corvées, et beaucoup de temps passé à faire des origamis. Je ne pouvais même pas filer après l'école pour acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie. Ryûji et Koneko me suivre partout où j'allais. C'était insupportable._

_~~Tu me manq-~~ Je me suis beaucoup demandé ce que tu faisais. J'ai pensé que tu étais peut être passé aux choses sérieuses avec Kaede-san et tout, mais on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal à retenir ton attention, hm ? Ce travail a l'air vraiment chiant. Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l'arrêter ? En plus, c'est en période scolaire, c'est pas très normal. _

_Tu devrais vraiment faire de ton mieux pour consacrer plus de temps à Kaede-san. Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait pardonné facilement. À quoi tu pensais en la laissant en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous ? La pauvre. Tu dois t'occuper d'elle ! Si tu ne fais pas attention à elle, elle va commencer à penser que tu ne t'en soucie pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est difficile de te donner des conseils sur ce que tu devrais faire, vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos à son sujet, mais tu as l'air désespéré, alors je vais faire de mon mieux._

_Tout d'abord, quel genre de choses elle aime ? Tu as dit que vous aviez des points communs, non ? L'emmener à la bibliothèque, c'est pas terrible, surtout si vous ne faites qu'étudier ensemble. Tu pourrais aller dans une librairie ! Cet type d'endroit a une meilleure ambiance. Et allez manger ensemble tant que vous y êtes. Quelque chose de sympa ! La plupart des filles adorent ce genre de truc._

_Deuxièmement, je sais que les examens arrivent, mais laisse moi un peu de repos, mec. Les études ne sont pas tout, et tu es un gars intelligent, donc tu peux bien te permettre de passer une journée tranquille avec elle. Même si elle est aussi préoccupée par ses notes que toi, elle va finir par se fâcher si tout ce que tu fais, c'est lui parler des cours. Occupe-toi d'elle et fais attention à ce qu'elle attend de toi. Ce n'est pas si difficile de deviner les signaux qu'elle te donne, si tu y fais attention. Fie toi à ton instinct._

_Je pense que ça devrait suffire. Eh bien, j'espère que tout ira bien et que j'aurai bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	26. 12 décembre 2006

_le 12 décembre 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je ne suis pas bien placé pour me plaindre de ton retard, surtout après tout ce temps. Je te présente mes sincères excuses pour t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère que tout se passe bien à l'école. N'oublie pas, d'accord ? Tu t'en es très bien sorti jusque là et je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ta motivation._

_Des origamis, hein ? Je me souviens encore de la fleur que tu m'avais envoyé lorsque nous étions enfants. Ça semble vraiment lointain, maintenant. Je ne sais plus où elle se trouve, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir rangée quelque part. On dirait que même après ta punition, tu as aussitôt repris le rythme, pas vrai ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé, Ren-kun. Tu es toujours le même_ ;-)

_À propos de Kaede-san, je ne l'ai pas vu en-dehors de cours depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je suppose que tu avais raison. Les filles ont besoin d'attention, et cette attention, je ne peux pas me permettre de la lui donner à l'heure actuelle. Mais j'ai recommencé à étudier et mon travail a de bons horaires. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mes notes sont plus que bonnes et mon travail aussi. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, mais le père a négocié du temps libre pour moi à l'approche des examens. Je pense que je me concentrerais plus sur les filles quand j'aurais plus de temps à perdre. Mais comme tu le dis toujours, c'était une expérience amusante._

_Tu sais, j'ai été surpris quand j'ai écris la date de cette lettre. On est déjà en décembre ! Le temps passe trop vite et j'ai l'impression que nous avons à peine parlé. Je me rends compte que c'est surtout de ma faire et, même si je sais que tu es habitué à lire cette phrase, je promets de faire de mon mieux. Tu es un ami important pour moi._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que j'aurai bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : Ils se sont écrit d'autres lettres en décembre, mais à partir de maintenant, il y aura des ellipses.


	27. 7 juillet 2007

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire. Ton cadeau arrivera quelques temps après cette lettre. Le délais de livraison est d'environ un jour, tu devrais donc l'avoir demain. Le temps m'a vraiment pris par surprise, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu n'as jamais manqué mon anniversaire et j'espère que je ferai de même à l'avenir._

_Concernant ce que tu as dit à propos de Ryûji-kun et Konekomaru-kun, ne serait-ce pas mieux pour toi si tu les écoutais ? Travailler et étudier avec tes amis est une bonne chose et s'ils on un travail scolaire à faire pour les vacances d'été, tu ferais mieux de te joindre à eux. Faire ses devoirs avec ses amis est mieux que de les faire seul. Tu en feras plus de cette façon. D'autant plus que Ryûji-kun est un bon élève et qu'il pourra sans aucun doute t'aider à améliorer tes habitudes scolaires._

_Tu n'es pas obligé de passer ton temps à sortir avec des filles ou à t'amuser, et si tu étais plus organisé, ce serait plus facile pour toi. Nous ne resterons pas au collège pour toujours, tu sais ? Les choses ne seront pas aussi faciles dans quelques années. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes dès maintenant de bonnes habitudes et que tu gagnes en maturité avant d'être emporté par le mouvement. Je sais que tu préfères prendre les choses à la légère, mais cela pourrait vite se retourner contre toi._

_Les vacances d'été approchent, j'aurai enfin plus de temps pour répondre. S'il te plaît, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

"Sans blague..." marmonna Renzô. L'adolescent de quatorze ans soupira et laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait autant espéré quelque chose de différent... mais il l'avait fait.

Quel idiot il était.

Renzô n'était pas vraiment, voire pas du tout surpris par le contenu de la lettre. Il se sentait juste las. Cela faisait à présent des mois que Yuki-chan avait commencé à le faire - répondre en retard, s'en excuser ; promettre de s'améliorer, mais recommencer la fois suivante.

C'était leur nouvelle routine.

Yuki-chan était occupé. Renzô le comprenait... ou plutôt, c'était ce dont il voulait se persuader. Ce mensonge était plus dur à avaler, ces temps-ci. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui arrivait à son ami. Comment aurait-il pu ? Tout ce qu'il savait à propos de sa situation était que Yuki-chan avait toujour le nez plongé dans un manuel, et que son mystérieux travail lui prenait un temps fou. Chaque nouvelle lettre que Renzô recevait de sa part devenait de plus en plus formelle ; plus distante. Terminé, le temps où ils s'écrivaient de longues lettres qui prenaient parfois deux ou trois pages. Ces derniers jours, leurs réponses étaient pathétiquement courtes.

Renzô avait essayé d'orienter leur conversation vers ce qui se passait, petit à petit, mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que Yuki-chan ne manquait pas ses subtiles tentatives ; pire, il les ignorait. Cette réalisation n'avait fait qu'accroître encore plus son inquiétude pour l'autre, passant par la colère et la frustration, puis la confusion.

Comment les choses avaient-elles tourné de cette façon ?

Renzô haïssait cette situation. Il s'était rapproché de Yuki-chan au fil des ans. Il était l'unique personne à connaître ses objectifs, son désir de quitter cet endroit. Le partager avec Yuki-chan avait été un vrai soulagement. Il avait été jouissif de rejetter toute la pression et les attentes que sa famille avait à son égard, d'être capable de se projetter dans un futur où il pourrait suivre sa propre voie - un futur où il pourrait enfin rencontrer Yuki-chan.

Il commençait à penser que ce futur n'était plus qu'un rêve inaccessible.

L'ironie du jour présent n'échappa pas à Renzô. La pluie au-dehors ressemblait à un signe - comme si le Ciel lui-même confirmait les doutes de Renzô. Le fossé entre lui et Yuki-chan se creusait de plus en plus. Il se demanda si les choses pourraient un jour redevenir telles qu'elles étaient avant...

Il le voulait. Il voulait tellement arranger les choses entre eux, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se sentait complètement seul, désemparé. Sans Yuki-chan, il était difficile de garder l'espoir de quitter cette vie

Il était beaucoup plus facile de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes. Étudier n'était plus une priorité quand il n'avait personne d'important à rendre fier. À la place, il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenter de combler ce vide en flirtant avec des filles. Bien sûr, ça ne le distrayait qu'un moment étant donné qu'il les rejetait toujours lorsque les choses devenaient trop sérieuses. Une part de lui se sentait mal à cette idée, surtout quand elles commençaient à pleurer, mais il n'était pas capable de leur donner ce qu'elles attendaient de lui. Il cherchait uniquement à se changer les idées.

Et puis, comment aurait-il pu penser à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse quand il pouvait à peine maintenir une de ses plus longues amitiés ?

 _Elles me laisseront tomber en premier de toute façon, pas vrai ?_ pensa amèrement Renzô.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette pensée lui venait, mais cette fois-ci, la lassitude qu'il éprouvait toujours après elle était plus forte que jamais. Renzô fixa la lettre en face de lui, et, pendant un moment, il fut tenté de la jeter.

Il regretta de l'avoir ne serait-ce que considéré une seconde. Puis, il prit une feuille de papier et se promit à lui-même qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Yuki-chan.

_"Tant que tu es honnête et que tes mots viennent du coeur, tes sentiments les atteindront", pas vrai, Yuki-chan ?_

En repensant au conseil que son meilleur ami lui avait donné des années plus tôt, Renzô sentit le courage lui revenir.

Mais... pourquoi était-ce aussi dur d'être sincère ?

_Cher Yuki-chan._

_J'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur tout ce que je ressens en ce moment. Tu sais, je voulais écrire "T'inquiète. C'est pas grave si mon cadeau est en retard !", mais j'en peux plus de tout ça. C'est stupide. Tu es la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance au monde. Ca me rend malade de simplement sourire et t'écrire des mensonges après toutes ces années._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le dire. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes inquiétudes. Je suis en colère contre toi, tu sais ? Tu penses savoir pourquoi, pas vrai, Yuki-chan ? Tu me repousses. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, ou ce qui a changé, ou ce que j'ai fait. Merde, je ne sais plus rien du tout et je déteste ça._

_Peut-être que je t'ennuie. Peut-être que je suis juste devenu un boulet à qui tu te sens obligé d'écrire. Peut-être que tu te sens aussi mal que moi à propos de tout ça et que tu m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt._

_J'aurais dû dire tout ça plus tôt. Je suis autant à blâmer que toi pour tout ça... Mais je ne savais juste pas comment dire ça. C'est encore le cas._

_Tu me manques. Tu me manques énormément, Yuki-chan. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu sais ? Tu es important pour moi, et j'ai toujours eu besoin que tu sois là pour moi. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'était mal de ma part ? Je pensais que toi et moi étions pareils, que nous nous comprendrions toujours, mais ces jours-ci, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est encore vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu une autre personne dans ta vie qui t'entraîne juste vers le bas. Je n'ai pas de grandes ambitions, je me fiche de l'école. Je ne pense qu'à m'enfuir de chez moi. Je suis irresponsable au possible et je le sais. Je ne suis pas mieux que ton frère et tu passes déjà ton temps à te soucier de lui, et de toi aussi._

_Même si... même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas te laisser tomber, Yuki-chan. Pas comme ça. Pas du tout. Alors j'ai pensé... ~~peut-être que si on se parlait~~_

~~_Peut-être que_ ~~

~~_Maintenant que j'_ ~~

~~_Tu ne pourrais pas juste me dire ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai un portable maintenant et_ ~~

Renzô continuait à barrer ses mots, encore et encore. Même s'il avait écrit d'un seul jet, sans même se relire, au moment où il avait abordé la possibilité de se parler, sa détermination avait commencé à faiblir.

Il attendait l'occasion d'entendre la voix de Yuki-chan depuis des siècles. Son envie n'en était devenue que plus grande encore depuis qu'il avait obtenu son téléphone portable. Ces jours-ci, son portable était rempli de numéros de filles, mais il y en avait un qu'il voulait avoir plus que tout au monde.

Parfois, il était tenté de prendre le numéro sur le téléphone de Bon, mais la même hésitation l'arrêtait toujours avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire.

La distance que les lettres lui procuraient était familière ; sécurisante. Que se passerait-il s'ils se parlaient à travers un téléphone ? Et si Yuki-chan n'appelait pas ? Et si Yuki-chan ne décrochait pas ?

Et si Yuki-chan ne tenait plus à lui ?

La pluie continuait de tomber bruyamment à l'extérieur, et Renzô se sentit fatigué de tout ça. Les doigts qui maintenaient son style tremblèrent et il le laissa tomber sur le bureau. Il poussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva, torturé par trop d'émotions à la fois pour rester immobile. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se traîna jusqu'à son lit, se laissant tomber dessus la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Après quelques secondes d'étouffement, il tourna sur le côté et observa son reflet dans le miroir de son placard.

Le collier que lui avait offert Yuki-chan des années avant pendait toujours autour de sa nuque. Même si la pierre rose était habituellement cachée sous sa chemise, elle était visible en se moment. Les yeux de Renzô s'y attardèrent un moment, mais son regard remonta lentement et il se focalisa sur l'expression renfrognée de son visage et la fine cicatrice au-dessus de l'un de ses sourcils.

Fermant les yeux, il se retourna encore et essaya de repousser le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Ce n'est que le jour suivant qu'il eut le courage de remettre à la réponse de sa lettre en repartant de zéro.

_Cher Yuki-chan..._


	28. 11 juillet 2007

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_C'est pas grave. Tu avais seulement quelques jours en retard, et c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ?_

_Hé, ça a l'air un peu niais, mais c'est ce que je pense. Merci pour l'agenda. Je ferai de mon mieux pour en faire bon usage, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aime tout planifier à l'avance. Je préfère me laisser porter par le mouvement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ça me sera sûrement utile au moins pour cet été._

_Je sais bien où Ryûji, Koneko et toi voulez en venir, mais franchement, vous vous inquiétez trop. Mes devoirs sont faits à temps, mais je dois y aller à mon rythme. Et même si j'adore traîner avec ces deux là, je n'ai plus de temps libre de toute façon. Je vais passer la plus grande partie des vacances d'été à travailler encore. Promener le chien du voisin, c'est bien sympa, mais mon vieux job me manque vraiment. Je me renseigne déjà pour savoir sir je pourrais retourner travailler dans ce magasin._

_Bref, ne t'inquiète pas du temps que tu mets à répondre. Je sais que tu es occupé. Ne stresse pas trop pour moi, OK ? Je serai toujours là. Alors du moment que tu te souviens de ça, tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin._

_Prend soi de toi, Yuki-chan._

_À la prochaine,_

Shima Renzô

Yukio serrait étroitement la lettre dans son poing tremblant. Sa cravate pendait autour de son cou et son long manteau noir était ouvert. Ses étuits de pistolet à moitié enlevés pendaient sur son torse. Il s'assit à même le sol dans le local poussiéreux rempli de vieux livres. Mais à présent, l'habituel silence qui régnait sur les lieux était troublé par de légers hoquets.

Des sanglots.

Yukio retira ses lunettes et pressa la manche de sa veste contre ses yeux, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de trembler. Pas depuis la fin de la mission. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture et étaient retournés au monastère. Pas depuis qu'il avait trouvé la lettre de Ren-kun dans la boîte aux lettres et s'était retiré dans un coin calme, entouré de livres et de vieux souvenirs.

Le coup de feu continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles, même s'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette des heures plus tôt.

_"Tire ! Yukio, tire-lui dessus !"_

Yukio avait envie de crier, tout comme il l'avait fait quand il avait tiré. Quand son père lui avait demandé de tirer dans la tête d'un homme. Mais son cri n'avait jamais été aussi fort que le bruit qu'avait fait son arme lorsqu'il avait obéit.

_"On ne pouvait pas le sauver. Le poison s'était trop répandu... Il n'était plus humain. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Yukio. Il y aura toujours des dommages collatéraux."_

Yukio posa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant les sons qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge. Le bruit sourd du corps tombant au sol, il ne il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre.

_Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde._

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y allait en avoir d'autres ? Sur combien d'autres personnes allait-il devoir tirer ? Tirer sur une cible lors d'un entraînement était différent de tuer un homme, et à présent, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour continuer.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge mais il se força à la ravaler. _N'y pense pas. Ren-kun. Pense à Ren-kun et oublie tout le reste._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il fixait la lettre les yeux grand ouverts et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était le métal froid contre sa peau et la soudaine chaleur lorsque la poudre avait explosé et -

Yukio laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé. _Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi suis-je obligé de faire tout ça ?_

_Parce que c'est mon métier._

_On ne devrait pas me mettre autant la pression. Je suis encore au collège !_

_C'est mon devoir._

_Il y a des gens plus âgés que moi qui commencent tout juste leur apprentissage ! Je ne devrais pas m'occuper de ça ! Ren-kun... Ren-kun comprendrait. Ren-kun, au secours…_

_Nii-san…_

Yukio réussit enfin à refouler ses larmes, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière. Il ne pourrait jamais quitter les exorcistes. Son frère était une menace pour lui-même et des gens voulaient le tuer. Il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait protéger son frère. Mais il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

 _Tu es tellement pleurnichard, Yuki-chan_. Fit une petit voix dans sa tête _Ça va aller, Yuki-chan. Tu penses à moi, pas vrai, Yuki-chan ? Tu devrais juste arrêter ce boulot._

"Je ne peux pas..." murmura désespérément Yukio dans la pièce vide. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs près de lui. Il en retira quelques feuilles blanches et un stylo et les plaça au sol, près de la lettre de Ren-kun. Alors, Yukio retira lentement son manteau et le laissa tomber derrière lui. Les pistolets et les cartouches le rejoignirent rapidement en une petit pile.

Puis il s'allongea sur le ventre et maintînt le stylo au-dessus du papier. Ren-kun...

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues tandis qu'il commençait à écrire ces mots à présent familiers.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis désolé. Je suis que tu dois être fatigué de me l'entendre dire, mais cette fois je le pense vraiment. Je suis tellement désolé. Je pense à toi, je le jure, mais... Tout est juste trop dur parfois et je ne peux même plus prendre un moment pour moi._

_Je t'ai menti et je me sens affreusement mal. Mais... Je ne peux plus garder le secret. Je ne peux pas garder ça en moi plus longtemps._

_Ren-kun, j'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui._

_Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'entraîne pour être un exorciste dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers de la Croix-Vraie depuis des années maintenant, depuis que j'ai sept ans. C'est ma dernière année d'apprentissage, c'est pourquoi la situation est devenue si compliquée. On m'appelle pour des missions et aujourd'hui j'en ai fait une importante avec mon père._

_C'était horrible. C'était terrifiant. J'avais l'impression que toutes les années que j'avais passées à m'entraîner n'avaient servi à rien. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant de six ans, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

_Je ne veux plus faire ça. Mais je le dois. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Je pensais que ça serait facile. Juste tuer des démons et c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas facile du tout, Ren-kun, et je ne sais plus comment agir._

_J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur mon frère parce qu'il n'est au courant de rien et je dois être fort devant mon père. Mais je ne veux plus te mentir. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir. Ren-kun, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi._

Yukio retira la stylo du papier pour sécher les larmes ravageant son visage. Plusieurs gouttes avaient déjà atterri sur le papier et ses doigts tremblaient tellement que son écriture était presque illisible.

"Ren-kun... Je suis désolé, Ren-kun..." sanglota silencieusement Yukio dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'assoir en tailleur sur le sol pour fixer la feuille froissée et raturée. Il relisit les mots qu'il avait écrits encore et encore, mais...

Avec des joues encore humindes mais des yeux à présent secs, il prit sa lettre entre ses mains.

Le son d'un papier se déchirant remplaça les sanglots, qui s'étaient affaiblis depuis bien longtemps déjà.

* * *

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi._

_Bien sûr que je pense à toi. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air avec ces lettres en retard mais au moins j'ai pu te répondre rapidement cette fois-ci._

_J'espère que tu utilises l'agenda. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose d'utile qui te servirait pour l'école. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire ton propre emploi du temps pour les vacances d'été. Surtout si tu reprends le même job que l'année dernière. N'oublie pas ton travail scolaire, Ren-kun._

_Merci. Je suis heureux que tu me comprennes et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre plus rapidement. Mais savoir que tu es là pour moi va vraiment m'aider à tenir le coup pour ce dernière semestre. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. Ni toi, d'accord ? Fais de ton mieux._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. As-tu passé un bon festival du Tanabata ? Nous avons passé un agréable moment ici._

_Écris-moi vite. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Prends soi de toi._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	29. 14 février 2008

"Ren-nii ! Tu as oublié de prendre ton courrier !"

"Désolé, princesse ! Je sors, alors laisse juste ça quelque part, d'accord ?"

"Quoi ? Mais tu viens juste de rentrer à la maison !"

Renzô termina d'attacher un bracelet autour de son poignet. Il passa la main sur son haut pour lisser un petit pli et jeta un dernier regard au miroir. Le col de la chemise était un peu lâche, mais d'après ce qu'il avait lu, les filles craquaient pour ce genre de détail.

Sentant un regain de confiance en lui, il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. En chemin, il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur et lui chipa la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

"Ton grand frère est une personne très occupée ! Mais je serai rentré ce soir, t'en fais pas pour moi."

Souriant, Renzô conduisit sa soeur hors de sa chambre après avoir jeté la lettre par-dessus son épaule. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans un regard en arrière.


	30. 29 mars 2009 (matin)

Yukio soupira longuement en regardant par la fenêtre du train. Il avait pris la ligne du matin afin d'arriver à l'Académie à temps pour le travail qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement contraignant ou difficile, juste quelques formalités administratives que son père lui avait demandé de terminer. Yukio savait qu'il l'aurait probablement fait lui-même si Ryûji-kun n'était pas venu leur rendre visite. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Ryûji-kun connaissait l'existence des exorcistes et allait s'entraîner pour en devenir un, ce qui faisait de lui un ami dangereux pour son frère. Il comprenait pourquoi son père était resté à la maison. Il devait le surveiller et être certain que son jumeau était en sécurité. Yukio pouvait facilement prendre le relais.

Mais après réflexion, peut-être que la tenue qu'il avait choisie n'était pas la plus adaptée pour ce genre de travail. Yukio contempla son pantalon cargo informel qu'il avait enfilé avec un simple T-Shirt blanc. Comme le ciel était un peu nuageux, il avait aussi enfilé d'un gilet avant de prendre ses affaires. Ce n'était qu'après avoir passé la porte qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de la couleur du dit gilet. Yukio soupira en tripotant machinalement le tissu rose de sa manche.

Rose. Il avait plusieurs vêtements de cette couleur, lentement amassés au fil des ans. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il voyait cette couleur, il se sentait toujours inexorablement rassuré. Mais ces derniers jours, elle semblait provoquer l'effet inverse. Yukio appuya de nouveau sa tête contre le plexiglas, fixant sans le voir le paysage qui défilant.

_Je me demande ce que fait Ren-kun en ce moment. Quel genre de lycée a-t-il choisi pour cette année ? Est-ce qu'il s'est trouvé une petite amie ? Il a sûrement déjà une fille au bras à l'heure où je pense ça._

Yukio sentit un petit sourire se former malgré lui sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Ren-kun. Toujours en train de le pousser à parler aux filles et à lui raconter les infinies péripéties de sa propre vie sentimentale. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Il avait probablement dévoré des yeux toutes les filles passant à sa portée à l'instant même où il avait franchi les portes de son campus.

Depuis plus d'un mois, lorsque Rin avait annoncé son projet de rencontrer Ryûji, Yukio n'avait pu empêcher les souvenirs de son propre ami d'enfance de remonter à la surface, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y penser. Ren-kun n'avait jamais répondu à sa dernière lettre, et en toute honnêteté, Yukio devait reconnaître qu'il était même surpris que leur correspondance ait pu durer aussi longtemps.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait oublié Ren-kun, il n'avait tout simplement rien à lui dire. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé assis à son bureau, un stylo à la main et un papier qui ne comportait que deux mots.

_Cher Ren-kun._

Ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Yukio ne pouvait plus écrire parce qu'il n'y avait rien à écrire. Son travail d'exorciste était toute sa vie, et il ne pouvait certainement pas en parler à une personne à l'autre bout du Japon, une personne qui n'était même pas impliquée dans l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie. Et même s'il le faisait, que lui dirait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait été entraîné aussi tôt pour être un exorciste, pourquoi il avait passé autant de temps à étudier et consacré chaque moment de libre comme l'occasion de travailler d'arrache-pied pour surpasser jusqu'à ses professeurs. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Ren-kun ne pouvait pas apprendre la vérité.

"Nous arrivons à la station du campus de la Croix-Vraie. Nous arrivons à la station du campus de la Croix-Vraie. Prenez soin de n'oublier aucun effet personnel à bord et passez une bonne journée !

La voix robotique sortir Yukio de ses pensées et il décolla sa tête de la vitre. Frottant négligemment la tache rougeâtre apparue sur son front, il remit sa bandoulière de sa sacoche sur son épaule. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, c'était un jour trop important. Il avait du travail à faire.

Yukio se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons et fut soulagé de constater que son camarade de chambrée n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire la conversation maintenant, pas avec son emploi du temps chargé de la matinée. Yukio ne perdit pas de temps et posa son sac sur le lit avant de sortir ses vêtements pour les ranger dans son placard. La plupart de ses affaires devaient arriver plus tard dans la journée, mais il préférait commencer à trier ce qu'il avait sous la main. Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'adolescent rangeait enfin son sac vide sous le lit.

Mais ce geste familier fit revenir d'autres souvenirs à la surface. Au monastère, l'espace sous son lit était habituellement occupé par deux vieilles boîtes à chaussures, l'une appartenant à son frère et l'autre à lui-même. Les deux étaient remplies de lettres.

Yukio fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien pris sa boîte ? D'un seul coup, il ne s'en souvenait plus... Il allait devoir vérifier après avoir récupéré le reste de ses affaires.

C'est l'esprit perturbé que Yukio sortir une clé de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure de sa chambre. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur le hall du dortoir. À la place se tenait un plus long corridor, richement décoré. Plusieurs portes étaient alignées le long des murs, et la hauteur du plafond accentuait l'aspect déserté du lieu.

Yukio retira la clé et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger sans hésitation vers la salle des professeurs. Cette dernière était peu peuplée. Quelques professeurs le reconnurent et Yukio les salua amicalement. À son soulagement, ils étaient tous en habits décontractés, il ne sortait donc pas trop du lot.

L'adolescent s'installa derrière le bureau de son père et se mit au travail. Il avait reçu de lui des instructions précises sur la façon dont il devait remplir les documents administratifs, quel genre de programme il désirait pour chaque classe, et comment tout devait être organisé. L'un des professeurs, Tsubaki, lui offrit son aide, mais Yukio déclina poliment la proposition.

"Pas de problème, Okumura-kun. Si vous avez des soucis, n'hésitez pas à me venir me voir, d'accord ?" dit-il, l'air préoccupé.

"Ne vous faites pas de souci, Tsubaki-san. Je saurai me débrouiller seul. Je ne voudrais pas vous distraire de vos propres obligations." Yukio sourit et ils échangèrent quelques autres formalités avant que l'homme de retourne s'installer à son bureau.

Yukio retint le soupir qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il savait que sa jeunesse serait une source de préoccupation dans cette branche de travail, mais il ne lâcherait pas prise. Remplir des formulaires et des emplois du temps était parfaitement dans ses capacités.

Il prit quelques heures pour tout finir, se relisant à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier que son travail était correct. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur, pas quand ses collègues avaient déjà une si basse estime de lui à cause de son âge. Tout devait être parfait. Une fois qu'il fut absolument certain que chaque chose était à sa place, Yukio sortit de la salle.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, à présent... Il lui restait simplement à retourner au dortoir, en espérant que ses bagages étaient enfin arrivés.


	31. 29 mars 2009 (après-midi)

"Wouah... on ne nous avait pas menti !"

Renzô et Konekomaru s'arrêtèrent un moment devant la sortie de la station pour contempler l'Académie de la Croix Vraie. La vue qui s'offrait à eux était plus qu'impressionnante. Des grattes-ciels immenses, colorés, étaient fièrement dressés devant eux, et à leurs pieds s'étendait la ville grouillante de vie, entourée d'un large lac dont la surface claire comme du cristal étincelait sous les rayons du soleil. Les deux garçons n'avait jamais rien vu de tel...

Mais bien entendu, c'était tout autre chose qui avait attiré l'attention de Renzô.

"Oh, vise un peu ça. La vue ici est loin, très loin d'être désagréable... !" dit-il après un sifflement admiratif. Ses yeux étaient glués à un groupe de jolies filles qui sortaient de la station.

Konekomaru laissa s'échapper un léger grognement en remarquant exactement ce qu'il regardait.

"Shima-san..." dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. "Je croyais que tu allais laisser tomber ce genre d'attitude, cette année..."

Renzô mit une bonne seconde à détacher ses yeux des jeunes filles. Il lança un sourire coupable à son ami d'enfance et haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais allez, Koneko-san ! On doit vivre un peu de temps en temps !"

Ces mots n'étaient rien que Konekomaru n'avait pas déjà entendu avant, mais le plus petit ne fit pas de commentaire, secouant seulement la tête. À la place, il sortit son téléphone et consulta sa messagerie.

"Je me demande si Bon est déjà arrivé à la maison de Rin-kun.." murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Renzô eut un petit reniflement à ce commentaire.

"Mec, arrête de t'en faire et laisse lui quelques heures de répit. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait le temps de penser à nous, surtout un jour comme celui-ci."

Renzô comprenait l'anxiété de son ami. C'était la première fois que leur trio était séparé ainsi. Ils étaient déjà très loin de leur maison, ce qui était une première pour eux, mais avec Ryûji qui s'en allait chez Rin et les laissait derrière une semaine entière, c'était encore plus perturbant. Bien conscient de ce fait, Ryûji leur avait promis de les contacter dès qu'il serait chez Rin, mais Renzô était certain qu'il allait les oublier. Apparemment, il était bon devin.

Après avoir rajusté la bandoulière de son sac, le plus vieux des deux fit un mouvement de tête vers les escaliers et donna un petit coup de coude à Konekomaru, souriant. "Allez, viens ! Autant commencer à visiter, non ?"

Konekomaru plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Oui, tu as raison..."

Ils prirent leur temps pour contempler et apprendre à connaître l'endroit dans lequel ils allaient vivre en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. L'Académie était bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, ils étaient donc soulagés d'avoir envoyé la plupart de leurs affaires à l'avance. Se déplacer avec tous leurs bagages aurait été bien désagréable.

"Bon sang, c'est vraiment une école ?"

Renzô ne revenait toujours pas de la taille de l'Académie. Ses frères et sœurs lui avaient raconté des histoires à ce sujet, mais la voir en vrai était une toute autre chose. C'était une expérience presque irréelle.

_Je me demande si je tomberai sur Yuki-chan..._

Cette pensée lui était venue - comme toujours - malgré lui. Renzô se força à garder un air positif et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en marchant à côté de Konekomaru. Il essayait de repousser ce genre de pensées, mais ces dernières semaines, c'était de plus en plus difficile, et c'était encore pire à présent qu'ils se rapprochaient des dortoirs.

Depuis le moment où ils avaient tous deux décidé d'accompagner Ryûji à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, Renzô n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de songer à son ancien ami.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, après tout. Même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à perdre contact, même après que Renzô ait cessé de répondre aux lettres évasives qui lui parvenaient sporadiquement, il avait eu du mal à sortir Yuki-chan de son esprit. Il avait été tenté tellement de fois de reprendre le dialogue... Mais à chaque fois qu'il prenait son stylo en main, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Le fait que Yuki-chan n'ait jamais essayé de le recontacter l'avait convaincu que cet effort serait inutile... Au final, il s'était dit qu'il serait plus facile de simplement laisser tomber.

Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il aurait l'occasion de le voir en personne. Cette idée hantait Renzô plus que quoique ce soit à ce moment précis.

"Nous voilà arrivés."

Renzô releva les yeux aux mots de Konekomaru et fut à nouveau impressionné par le bâtiment en face d'eux. Il s'accorda cette distraction bienvenue.

"Sérieux, tu crois qu'il y a un seul immeuble dans le coin qui ne fait pas six étages ?" Il n'exagérait même pas. Pendant une seconde, Renzô se demanda sérieusement s'ils trouveraient des ascenseurs à l'intérieur.

À son grand désarroi, il n'y en avait aucun.

"Eh bien, au moins on n'est pas trop haut. Notre chambre est au premier étage," dit Konekomaru.

Ils passèrent par la réception et à la cafétéria avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Des élèves peuplaient les couloirs, mais pas tant que ça, heureusement. La plupart d'entre eux était visiblement arrivés plus tôt dans la journée pour s'installer. Renzô observait nonchalamment les alentours tandis que Konekomaru regardait la liste de noms près des escaliers pour voir où ils avaient été assignés. Il laissa le plus petit le guider.

À proximité des chambres se trouvaient des salles communes faites pour accueillir les huit élèves de chaque aire. Seul un petit brun se trouvait dans la leur. Il les salua avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

La salle commune était aussi luxueuse que le reste du bâtiment, meublée de quelques divans, des petites tables et d'un énorme écran de télévision. À côté de ce dernier se trouvait un magazine à la couverture violette clinquante où était marqué CATALOGUE en romaji. Le duo prit un moment pour la contempelr, prenant des repères, avant de chercher leurs chambres.

À la grande horreur de Renzô, il avait été assigné à la même chambre que Ryûji. Le camarade de chambre de Konekomaru n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé, mais Renzô avait déjà pris sa décision et commença à tenter de persuader son ami.

"Pitié, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec Bon. Il se lève beaucoup trop tôt !"

"Et tu te lèves beaucoup trop tard. C'est sûrement mieux pour toi d'être avec lui."

Renzô fit la moue. "Pas cool, Koneko !"

Après un regard désireux vers la chambre de Konekomaru, le plus vieux des deux se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. "Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je te promets même de me réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude si ça te chante !"

"... Tu aurais pu trouver un mensonge plus convainquant. Je ne céderai pas aussi facilement." dit Konekomaru d'un ton sec, malgré un petit sourire en coin qui trahissait son amusement.

Renzô se renfrogna, mais ne laissa pas tomber. "Et si je te promets de t'acheter à boire pendant un mois ?"

À cette phrase, Konekomaru fit une pause.

"Tous les matins ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tous les matins !" confirma Renzô.

"Deux mois et c'est marché conclu," dit Konekomaru avec un petit sourire.

Renzô laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement exagéré. Il grimaça, même si son expression était joueuse. "T'es dur en affaires, mais je prends !"

Leurs sacs les attendaient à l'intérieur de leurs chambres. Ils commencèrent à s'installer, l'esprit léger. Chaque chambre avait deux lits avec lesquels se trouvaient une table de nuit, une armoire et un bureau. Profitant de l'absence de Konekomaru, Renzô commença à chercher un endroit où cacher ses magazines coquins.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il était seul pour la première fois ce jour-ci, Renzô avait plus de mal à trouver une distraction. Les pensées qu'il avait essayé de refouler revenaient une nouvelle fois à la surface.

_Encore trois ans de ça, hein... ?_

Renzô fit la moue.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu venir ici. Il n'avait jamais voulu prendre part à quoi que ce soit concernant les démons et les exorcistes. Il s'était laissé espérer, s'était accroché aux mots du Supérieur qui les avait toujours encouragés à suivre leur propre voie...

Mais Ryûji n'avait pas laissé tomber son rêve ridicule d'éliminer Satan, et voilà où ils en étaient.

Dès le départ, résister avait été inutile.

La bouche de Renzô se tordit en un rictus amer qui s'effaça cependant lorsqu'il essaya de repousser ces réflexions. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, sourit faiblement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce, retourna à la salle commune. Malgré tout, il devait admettre qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que ses amis sur certains points. Rester ensemble était réconfortant, même dans ces circonstances. Et, plus important, il voulait depuis longtemps partir loin de la maison, et il avait fini par le faire trois ans plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

"Besoin d'un coup de main, Koneko ?"

Le sourire revint plus facilement à Renzô en rentrant dans la chambre de son ami. Les affaires de Ryûji étaient posées sur son lit, non déballées, mais le côté de Konekomaru était déjà rempli de livres et de figurines de chats soigneusement placées sur les étagères.

"Ça ira, merci. Tu as déjà terminé ?"

"Non, je fais juste une pause. Je crois que je vais me prendre un truc à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Alors…"

Le marmonnement méditatif de Konekomaru fut interrompu par une série de petits coups brefs. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et virent un petit oiseau jaune perché sur le rebord. Au moment où l'oiseau vit qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, il cessa de tapoter son bec contre la vitre.

"… Mais comment il fait pour te retrouver partout ?"

Cet oiseau leur était familier. De leur trio, Konekomaru était le seul à avoir gardé un contact épistolaire avec son correspondant, bien que la fréquence de ses réponses soit loin d'atteindre celle qu'avait Ryûji, à l'époque.

Elle était plus proche de celle de Renzô et Yukio, l'année avant qu'ils n'arrêtent de se parler.

Renzô ressentit malgré lui un pincement au cœur. Il se mordit la langue et commença immédiatement à regretter la décision qu'il avait prise ce matin ; s'il avait déjà du mal à se sortir Yuki-chan de la tête, regarder chaque matin son reflet rendrait la chose encore pire. Teindre ses cheveux en rose avait été stupide. Il avait voulu changer de style, quelque chose qu'il le rendrait différent, qui le sortirait du lot ; que les filles apprécieraient.

Mais le choix de cette couleur particulière était entièrement dû à cette part d'amertume en lui, qui se demandait s'il croiserait la route de Yuki-chan.

Clairement, Renzô n'avait pas réussi à apaiser assez ses traits, car Konekomaru, aussi attentif et compréhensif que d'habitude, lui adressa un haussement d'épaule désolé après avoir ouvert ma fenêtre pour l'oiseau. "Ça ne fait rien. On se retrouve tout à l'heure," promit-il sans croiser son regard, détachant la lettre pendant au cou de l'oiseau.

Renzô se força à sourire et lui fit un petit geste d'adieu. "Pas de problème," dit-il, et après avoir enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, il sortit et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussé.

Il contourna la cafétéria. Il avait perdu l'appétit. Il voulait prendre l'air. Dehors, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. le soleil, masqué par les nuages, descendait lentement. Les éclats rosés et violacés qui peuplaient le ciel frustrèrent soudain Renzô. Il se concentra sur le sol et essaya de refouler tous ces-

C'est alors qu'il fonça droit dans quelqu'un, se cognant l'épaule contre le torse de cette personne.

"Oh, désolé !"

Renzô se redressa, soulagé d'avoir évité une chute. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la personne en face de lui, son souffle resta bloqué dans la gorge.

C'était Yuki-chan. Peut importait à quel point il avait grandi, Renzô aurait reconnu partout ces yeux et les deux grains de beauté sous celui de gauche.

Si ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante, le nom qui sortit de la bouche de l'autre le confirma.

"Ren-kun... ?"

Yukio n'avait pu émettre qu'un murmure choqué.

Alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre, le cardigan rose pâle qui enveloppait Yukio, les mèches roses qui encadraient le visage de Renzô, une seule pensée résonnait dans leurs deux têtes.

_Il ne m'a pas oublié..._


	32. 29 mars 2009 (soir)

"Ren-kun...?"

Il avait laissé échapper le nom avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement à cause de sa teinture étrange, mais la nuance familière de rose l'avait interpellé. Yukio avait été sur le point de se détourner poliment, présenter ses excuses, et reprendre son chemin, avant de remarquer le regard de l'autre adolescent sur lui.

Et puis, il l'avait reconnu. Ce visage qu'il avait vu sur les innombrables photos qu'ils s'étaient envoyées au fil des ans.

La vue des mèches roses lui nouait la gorge. Ren-kun n'avait pas oublié. Yukio voulait s'imaginer être la raison derrière cette teinture excentrique, mais il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Malgré cela, il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux.

"Je... ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici," dit-il, fixant le visage de son vieil ami, absorbant chaque détail.

_Alors c'est ça, la voix de Yuki-chan..._

Renzô ne savait pas quelle tête il faisait, mais il lui était impossible d'ignorer son estomac noué. Un millier de pensées virevolta dans son esprit en moins d'une seconde. Même s'il s'était attendu à croiser Yuki-chan à un moment donné, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela arriverait si vite, ou que leur rencontre se passerait ainsi.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'examiner le cardigan rose.

"Salut, Yuki-chan." L'adolescent esquissa un fin sourire. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches se balança sur ses talons, se penchant en avant. "Euh. Surprise," dit-il avec un petit rire.

Entendre ce surnom si familier dans la bouche de Ren-kun... le coeur de Yukio manqua un battement, et il laissa échapper un autre rire nerveux.

"Oui, certainement..." Il ajusta ses lunettes, tendu, et jeta un regard vers le dortoir avant de se reporter sur son ami. "Tu es interne, à ce que je vois ?"

Renzô hocha la tête, soudainement captivé par le sol. "Oui. Je vais passer trois ans à étudier ici. La chance, hein ?" Il se frotta la nuque avant de relever les yeux. "Mais c'est toi que je devrais féliciter. Tu as eu ta bourse, au final."

"En effet," confirma Yukio. "Je suis dans la classe avancée. Mes efforts ont payé." Il sourit à nouveau. "Et toi, Ren-kun, tu sais dans quelle classe tu es ?"

Malgré le ton serein qu'ils avaient tous les deux adopté, la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux en un an et demi était palpable.

Renzô ne pouvait s'empêcher ressasser la surprise évidente de Yuki-chan lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu.

 _Ton frère ne t'a pas prévenu que je venais étudier ici avec Bon, alors._ Renzô n'était pas vraiment étonné. Ces deux-là étaient toujours bien trop accaparés l'un par l'autre ; c'était bien pour ça que Renzô s'était douté que Ryûji allait oublier de les contacter.

_Ils ne changent pas..._

Même si cette pensée était régulièrement teintée de jalousie, à cet instant précis, il était difficile de ressentir de l'amertume devant le contraste évident de leurs deux relations. Comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il avait si longtemps souhaité vivre ce moment ?

"La classe avancée, hein ? Evidemment, j'en attendais pas moins de toi, Yuki-chan. Je suis dans la classe C, perso. Pas très étonnant non plus, pas vrai ?"

Yukio rougit un peu, mais il n'était pas aveugle.

 _Je dois arranger les choses._ Cette pensée résonnait au-dessus de toutes les autres dans son esprit depuis que son regard s'était posé sur les cheveux roses de Renzô et son sourire figé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le destin était réel...

"Je suppose que non." Yukio souriait un peu plus facilement à présent, essayant de décontracter sa posture, les bras ballants. "Mais ça aurait pu être pire, étant donné le niveau d'attention que tu as pour les filles par rapport aux livres."

"Eh..." C'était un sujet récurrent entre eux. Renzô ressentit une pointe de nostalgie, bientôt remplacée par un poids dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il songea à leurs vieilles lettres, aux souvenirs qu'il s'était forcé de refouler avec le temps.

Sans pour autant disparaître, le sourire de Renzô s'affaiblit, et le ton de sa voix sembla soudain plus sérieux.

"Il faut bien que l'un de nous apprenne à se laisser vivre un peu."

Le nombre de fois où ils s'était excusé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, le nombre de fois où la jalousie l'avait piqué en voyant son frère au téléphone avec Ryûji... Le nombre de fois où il avait pensé à Ren-kun ces dernières semaines...

"Sans doute." Yukio soupira, se retenant au dernier moment de passer une main sur sa nuque. Il se sentait agité, hors de son élément. Il aurait préféré se retrouver désarmé face à une horde de démons plutôt qu'en face de Renzô à cet instant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de persévérer. "Eh bien, ce sera plus simple maintenant qu'on vit sous le même toit, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Tu crois ?"

_Moi non._

Et juste comme ça, les vestiges du sourire de Renzô disparurent complètement. Il avait bien repéré la tentative de rapprochement que Yuki-chan avait amorcée, mais sa façon d'approcher la situation l'irritait. Tant de non-dits persistaient entre eux, et celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son meilleur ami semblait désireux de les ignorer complètement.

_Comme toujours..._

Yuki-chan n'avait pas changé du tout.

Renzô sentit la déception, la colère et la résignation le frapper au même moment. Pourquoi s'être permis ce faux espoir ? Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Les choses étaient terminées entre eux, il fallait l'accepter. Que valait un pauvre vêtement rose ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Renzô était venu dans cette école avec l'intention de se réconcilier. Contrairement à Yuki-chan, il n'avait aucune envie de prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quel intérêt ? Ils n'auraient aucun cours ensemble, et peu de chances de se croiser en-dehors du dortoir. Autant capituler, et abandonner une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui restait entre eux.

"Ecoute..." commença-t-il, prêt à mettre en action ses pensées, avant de se faire interrompre par un bip sonore. Il décida de l'ignorer, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, un deuxième bip l'interrompit. Il fronça les sourcils. Hésita.

"Désolé. Une seconde."

Il avait reçu deux messages.

_[Je croyais que tu venais à la cafétéria. Où es-tu passé ?]_

_[Ils ont des plats occidentaux au dîner, tu as vu ? Rejoins-moi vite (=^ ・ェ・^=)]_

Renzô sentit un peu de sa colère s'envoler. Il essaya de s'y raccrocher, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de fixer Yuki-chan, il ne ressentait plus que l'envie de se délivrer de l'atmosphère pesante.

Sa propre lâcheté lui fit esquisser un sourire amer.

"Rien, oublie. Je dois te laisser. Koneko a besoin d'un coup de main pour un truc... On se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ?"

Yukio ne savait pas si cette interruption était plus bienvenue que contrariante, mais il hocha malgré tout la tête. "Oui, pas de problème... à bientôt, alors." Il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il décida d'abandonner et se tourna vers le dortoir. Avant de changer d'avis une nouvelle fois.

"Ren-kun. Désolée, avant que tu partes, j'ai juste une question." Il dut rassembler tout son courage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux en continuant. "Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à ma dernière lettre ?"

Renzô écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vraiment demandé...? Son cœur s'emballa un moment, mais le visage de Yuki-chan était complètement indéchiffrable. Tellement frustrant qu'il avait envie d'être brutalement honnête.

Quand il répondit, il essaya de maîtriser son expression, pour mieux masquer ses véritables pensées.

"Oh. Tu m'en as envoyé une ?" Il eut une grimace exagérée, se concentrant sur le visage impassible en face de lui, sur les yeux verts qui semblaient aussi éteints que ceux qu'il croisait toujours dans le miroir.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas," poursuivit-il d'un ton léger. "Ça a dû me sortir de la tête, désolé."

L'excuse était aussi peu sincère que son mensonge. Renzô lui adressa un sourire faussement penaud et haussa les épaules. Conscient qu'agir autrement n'entraînerait que plus de questions, il s'avança vers lui, en direction du dortoir, pressant brièvement son épaule lorsqu'il le dépassa. Le tissu était chaud, doux sous ses doigts.

Renzô garda les yeux sur la porte.

"À plus tard, Yuki-chan."

Yukio ne le regarda pas partir. Si sa propre expression était un mystère pour Renzô, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, et il était incapable de comprendre l'intention dans la voix de son vieil ami. La culpabilité le pesait aussi lourdement que la main sur son épaule avait été légère. Il déglutit, hocha la tête.

"Oui, à plus."


	33. 30 mars 2009

"Alors, il est inscrit à l'école d'exorcisme ?"

_"Ouaip’. Et si Renzô et Konekomaru sont avec lui, c’est sûrement aussi leur cas."_

"En effet." Yukio pinça les lèvres, soucieux. Savoir son frère si proche de Ryûji, quelqu'un qui allait se former à l'exorcisme, était inquiétant. Lui et son père avaient toujours fait de leur mieux pour préserver Rin de la face cachée du monde, stimuler la part d'humanité en lui pour mieux réprimer le démon sommeillant sous la surface. La présence de Ryûji pourrait bien leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ce ne fut qu'après-coup que Yukio réalisa ce que cela impliquait pour Ren-kun. Lui aussi allait probablement étudier l'exorcisme. C'était logique. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé, ou...

 _"Yukio."_ La voix de Shiro le sortit de ses pensées. _"Tout va bien ?"_

"Bien sûr," répondit-il immédiatement, souriant par réflexe. "Tout a été pris en charge hier, et-"

_"Je ne parle pas de paperasse, Yukio. C'est toi. Tu n'avais pas l'air très réjoui quand tu m'as dit que Renzô était ici au dortoir."_

Yukio se tut un instant, se sentant paniquer. Il voulait dire la vérité à son père, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il ravala son malaise et sourit à nouveau. “Tout va bien. J’étais juste surpris, je suppose. Mais nous nous sommes quittés en bons termes, et je suis sûr que nous nous croiserons à nouveau. "

 _"Mhmm. Si tu le dis… Ecoute, je dois m’occuper de quelqu’un. Appelle-moi plus tard si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ton frère a un entretien d’embauche aujourd’hui, je te dirai comment ça s’est passé ce soir._ "

”Merci, père," dit Yukio un peu plus calmement. "À ce soir, dans ce cas."

_"Oui, à plus. Et Yukio ?"_

"Oui ?"

_"Détends-toi un peu, tu veux ? Tu as encore quelques jours de congé, profites-en. Fais la grasse mat’, prends du bon temps. Va t’acheter de nouveaux livres, fait ce que tu veux, d’accord ?"_

"Je… Oui, d’accord. Je ferai de mon mieux." Yukio se sentit rougir et se gratta l’arrière de la tête.

_"C’est bien. Laisse les soucis à ton vieux père. Je me charge de tout. À tout à l’heure."_

"Bye." Yukio raccrocha. Il prit une profonde inspiration, debout au centre de la pièce. Il s’était chargé de tout la veille, et tous ses devoirs d’été étaient terminés. Que pouvait-il faire, à présent ?

Se détendre. Oui, il pouvait faire ça. Yukio parcourut la chambre bien rangée du regard, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait déjà lu tous les livres en sa possession, et se demanda s’il devait suivre le conseil de son père et s’en acheter un nouveau – mais il ne savait même pas quel genre de livre prendre, et se rendre au magasin seul… étrangement, ça le déprimait un peu. _Peut-être que Ren-kun…_

Yukio poussa un soupir. Leur précédente conversation avait été plus que tendue. Ils n’étaient plus sur la même longueur d’onde, et c’était déstabilisant. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les lettres. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas sortir cette tête rose de sa tête. Même en ce moment, ses propres chaussettes étaient de la même couleur, et Yukio ne savait pas s’il devait regretter d’avoir collectionné autant de vêtements évoquant la couleur des petits cœurs enfantins qu’ils gribouillaient au début de leur correspondance.

 _Les lettres !_ Yukio grimaça et faillit se frapper le front du plat de la main. Il avait oublié de poser la question à son père. Après avoir rangé ses affaires la nuit précédente, il s’était rendu compte qu’il les avait oubliées, et il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elles se trouvaient encore au même endroit sous son lit. Il songea à rappeler, mais se dit que son père était sûrement occupé. Inutile de le déranger pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial. Il aurait toujours l’occasion de lui demander plus tard.

Yukio soupira à nouveau et saisit son sac. Il y mit son porte-monnaie et un cahier avant de le faire glisser sur son épaule, et il mit ses chaussures. Il sortit de sa chambre. Jetant un œil au couloir, il réalisa qu’il ne connaissait pas le numéro de chambre de Ren-kun, mais un plan pour y remédier se forma rapidement dans son esprit.

Il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et s’approcha de l’hôtesse d’accueil avec un sourire gêné. "Bonjour Madame. Je suis désolée… Je suis nouveau ici, et j’ai oublié mon numéro de chambre…"

La femme lui rendit son sourire et secoua la tête. "Oh, pas de problème," dit-elle gentiment. "Comment vous appelez-vous ? Cet endroit est immense. J’ai une liste."

"Shima Renzô." Yukio se pencha un peu en avant.

"Shima… Shima…" marmonna la femme pendant quelques secondes. "Ah ! Trouvé. Premier étage, chambre 227."

"Merci de votre aide !" fit Yukio avec un sourire.

Il remonta les escaliers et suivit les numéros de chambre jusqu’à se trouver devant celle qu’il cherchait. Il se sentit bizarrement intimidé par les chiffres sous ses yeux, et il dut prendre sur lui un moment avant de toquer à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s’ouvrit, mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière n’était pas Renzô. L’adolescent plus petit qui était apparu en face de lui semblait aussi surpris que Yukio.

"Oh," fit Konekomaru, l’observant d’un air confus. Son regard s’éclaira après quelques secondes.

"Yukio ?" demanda-t-il d’un ton hésitant.

"Oh. Oui, c’est moi. Tu es Konekomaru, n’est-ce pas ?" Remis de sa surprise, Yukio tâcha de sourire aimablement. "Désolé de débarquer à l’improviste. J’ai croisé Ren-kun hier, et je me demandais s’il était dans le coin."

Konekomaru eut l’air étonné. "Vraiment ?" Il fronça les sourcils, mais lui offrit rapidement un autre sourire un peu gêné.

"Je ne savais pas. Il n’est pas ici, on a échangé nos chambres hier," expliqua-t-il en désignant la chambre d’à côté du doigt. "Je ne sais pas s’il est rentré. On était ensemble tout à l’heure, mais il m’a dit qu’il voulait découvrir un peu l’école. J’ai encore quelques affaires à ranger, donc je ne l’ai pas accompagné."

"Je vois." Yukio jeta un coup d’œil à l’autre porte et hocha la tête. "Dans ce cas, je reviendrai un peu plus tard. Désolé du dérangement. Si tu le vois, pourrais-tu lui dire que je suis passé ?"

Konekomaru acquiesça. "Oui, pas de problème. Désolé… Mais peut-être que tu le recroiseras… "

Il ne termina pas sa suggestion, et malgré le ton joyeux avec lequel il avait commencé, il marqua une pause. Il eut l’air d’hésiter, et il fixa Yukio un moment, comme s’il se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. Cependant, au final, il rajusta simplement ses lunettes et ajouta, "C’était sympa de te rencontrer après tout ce temps. J’espère qu’on se verra plus souvent, maintenant qu’on est tous ici."

Les épaules de Yukio se détendirent légèrement, comme son sourire. Même s’avait jamais vraiment parlé à Konekomaru, sa présence était assez familière. Il se souvenait encore des compliments que Ren-kun avait écrits à son sujet, et il semblait être amical. "Oui, moi aussi. J’occupe la chambre 236, au bout du couloir. " Il fit un geste vers la droite. "Ravi de t’avoir rencontré." Il s’inclina poliment et Konekomaru retourna le salut.

"De même. On se revoit bientôt !" dit-il d’un air plus décontracté.

"Oui, à bientôt." Yukio fit un petit signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu’aux escaliers. Il soupira légèrement. Ses projets venaient de tomber à l’eau. À présent, les chances de tomber sur Ren-kun étaient minces… Mais si Konekomaru transmettait son message à Ren-kun, peut-être qu’il viendrait le voir. Ils avaient tous deux étés pris au dépourvu lors de leur précédente conversation, mais une fois remis du choc de se voir après tout ce temps, peut-être pourraient-ils discuter plus facilement.

Yukio descendit les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par la réceptionniste. Il était sûr que la femme oublierait son visage après quelques jours, et il ne serait bientôt plus qu’un garçon parmi d’autres dans la foule, mais, pour l’instant, l’éviter était la meilleure option.

Il choisit de se rendre à la librairie, qui était ouverte et proche des dortoirs. Il erra un moment entre les rayons avant qu’une couverture un peu plus usée que les autres n’attire son attention. En voyant que le livre traitait de médecine traditionnelle, Yukio ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler le cadeau d’anniversaire que Ren-kun lui avait envoyé, dans un passé lointain…

Il quitta la librairie sans rien acheter.

Rajustant ses lunettes, plus par réflexe que par réel besoin de les remettre en place, il se rendit à l’évidence : il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Mais il n’avait pas de travail pour se distraire…

 _Oh, mais si !_ Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu une lettre indiquant qu’il avait obtenu la note la plus élevée du concours d’entrée, ce qui faisait de lui le représentant de sa promotion. Il devait donc préparer un discours pour la rentrée. Yukio se félicita d’avoir emmené un cahier avec lui. Il n’avait plus qu’à trouver un endroit tranquille… Ayant plusieurs fois accompagné son père lors de visites professionnelles, il connaissait relativement bien l’Académie et se rappelait d’un certain endroit peu fréquenté.

Il se remit en route, essayant de retracer le chemin dans son esprit. Il ne fit que deux faux détours avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Une fontaine à deux niveaux, ornée de quelques statues. De hauts murs isolaient la petite clairière de fortune où personne ne se trouvait. La plupart des étudiants étaient sûrement dans les dortoirs ou dans des endroits plus populaires – les boutiques ou la cafétéria. Une semaine les séparait de la rentrée des classes, et cet espace n’était donc pas très fréquenté.

L’adolescent se dirigea vers la fontaine et sauta par-dessus le petit canal pour se hisser sur le premier niveau. Il s’assit en tailleur sur la pierre et sortir ses affaires de son sac, installant son cahier sur sa cuisse et tapotant son crayon contre ses lèvres.

Bon. Par où commencer ?

_________________________

“C-Ce sera tout ?”

“Ouaip’ ! Combien je te dois ?” Renzô sortit son portefeuille en souriant à la caissière qui emballait ses achats en évitant de croiser son regard.

“Ça fera 1160 yens,", répondit la jolie brune qui essayait de contenir son embarras.

Renzô eut pitié d’elle et se dépêcha de payer avant de saisir les deux sacs posés sur le comptoir. L’un contenait un petit pack de bouteilles de lait pour Konekomaru et un café au lait pour lui-même. L’autre renfermait le dernier numéro de Jump SQ et une revue à la couverture assez… explicite.

Comme à son habitude, il assumait ses goûts sans honte. Il s’amusait souvent des réactions de la personne derrière la caisse, surtout dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Et puisque personne ne faisait la queue derrière lui, Renzô céda à la tentation et engagea la conversation.

"Merci. C’est surprenant de voir quelqu’un de mon âge travailler ici ! Les cours n’ont même pas encore commencé !"

La jeune fille cessa d’éviter son regard et Renzô sourit en la voyant remettre ses cheveux en place. Repérant son badge, il enregistra aussitôt le nom dans sa mémoire.

_Fukuhara Akane, hein ?_

Akane haussa légèrement les épaules, mais lui répondit poliment. "Certains n’ont pas beaucoup de moyens," dit-elle d’un ton neutre.

Un éclat satisfait traversa les yeux de Renzô. C’était une bonne ouverture.

"Eh, je sais ce que c'est. Enfin, je m’attendais à ce qu’on trouve du luxe ici, vu la réputation de l’endroit, mais wouah ! Les prix de la cafèt’ sont dingues !"

Secouant la tête, Renzô pointa les rayons de la boutique par-dessus son épaule.

"Et tous ces trucs de la marque Mepphy ont l'air vraiment louche... Je me demande qui achète ça. Bon, si c’était moins cher, peut-être que j’essaierais, mais…"

"On m’a dit que c’était plutôt bon, en fait. Mais c’est vrai que ces produits sont plutôt louches." Le ton d’Akane était un peu plus chaleureux. Son regard s’attarda sur lui un instant, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Renzô l’avait sortie de sa réserve.

"Tu cherches un petit boulot ? Je connais quelques adresses," dit-elle.

Renzô sourit. "Oh, cool ! Pour l’instant, je n’en cherche pas. Je veux profiter des derniers jours de vacances, tu vois ? Mais je devrais m’y mettre…"

"Oh, je vois. Eh bien, je pense que tu n’auras pas de mal à trouver quelque chose. C’est très commercial dans ce quartier, il y a beaucoup de roulements de staff. Tu n’auras pas à chercher bien loin." Akane replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille en parlant. Le regard de Renzô s’attarda brièvement sur celle-ci avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses yeux.

"Oui, j’en ai l’impression. J’espère qu’on ne se trompe pas." Renzô grimaça légèrement après cette phrase, tirant un petit rire à Akane.

"Si c’est dur pour toi, peut-être que je te donnerai un coup de pouce. Attention, je ne promets rien !"

 _Dans le mille_ , pensa Renzô. Le son de son rire lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. "Ah, c’est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je vois que tu es aussi mignonne à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur."

L’effet fut immédiat. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et ses joues prirent une teinte rose pâle. Elle essaya de contrôler son expression, mais elle ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire flatté.

"E-En tout cas, si tu as besoin, je serai encore là, alors…"

"Message reçu. Je te revois bientôt, alors. Merci encore !"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais cela n’empêcha pas Renzô de quitter la boutique avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vu juste la veille : les filles de l’Académie de la Croix-Vraie étaient particulièrement mignonnes. Il avait hâte de commencer les cours, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer le reste de ses camarades féminines.

S’enflammant d’avance à cette perspective, Renzô repartir en direction du dortoir d’un pas guilleret, ses sacs à la main. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses rêveries de conquêtes amoureuses.

_[Tu te promènes toujours ?]_

C’était un message de Konekomaru. L’adolescent aux cheveux roses tapa aussitôt sa réponse.

_[Ouais. J’étais sur le point de rentrer. J’ai fait un tour à l’épicerie, c’est fou tout ce qu’ils vendent !]_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut la réponse de son ami et eut aussitôt la boule au ventre.

_[Je vois, sympa ! La prochaine fois, je t’accompagne. Ah, au fait : Yukio-kun est passé tout à l’heure. Il a dit qu’il espérait te revoir bientôt. Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez déjà croisés.]_

Yuki-chan avait…

Renzô fronça les sourcils et relut les mots une deuxième, puis une troisième fois. Il se sentit surpris, puis agacé. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Sa bonne humeur s’évapora. Plus il fixait l’écran de son portable, plus son expression s’assombrissait. Pour ne pas inquiéter son ami, il se força à répondre.

_[Ouais, on s’est croisés vite fait.]_

C’était un peu froid comme réponse, non ? Renzô se mordilla la lèvre et ajouta un deuxième message.

_[Merci pour l’info. J’espère que je le reverrai bientôt !]_

C’était mieux. Renzô remit son téléphone dans sa poche et soupira.

 _Et maintenant ?_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait prévu de rentrer au dortoir, mais à présent, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recroiser Yuki-chan aussi vite. Leur rencontre de la veille avait été assez gênante et il n’avait pas spécialement envie de revivre la même chose. Il ne pourrait évidemment pas éviter le dortoir pour le restant de ses jours, mais il décida de repousser encore un peu le moment fatidique. Il se remit en marche, sans parvenir à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Yuki-chan.

Était-ce à cela que se résumerait sa vie, à présent ? Peut-être que confronter directement l’autre adolescent serait plus simple, mais la simple idée d’entamer cette difficile conversation le faisait grincer des dents. Il voulait éviter ça, aussi longtemps que possible. Et, qui sait, Yuki-chan l’imiterait peut-être… Après tout, ignorer Renzô n’avait jamais semblé lui poser de problème.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Renzô avait cessé de prêter attention à la direction qu’il empruntait. Son regard était vaguement concentré sur le sol devant lui. Il s’aperçut à peine qu’il descendait des marches, et ce ne fut qu’au faible ruissellement d’une fontaine qu’il releva la tête.

"Wouah..." murmura-t-il en apercevant la cour devant lui. Tout comme le reste du campus, elle était resplendissante. Ses yeux furent attirés par les statues de la fontaine, mais, bientôt, il remarqua une silhouette familière.

Yuki-chan. Tout juste celui qu’il voulait éviter.

Pendant quelques secondes, Renzô se demanda s’il pouvait opérer une retraite stratégique. Il n’avait pas fait de bruit en arrivant et son ami d’enfance était clairement très distrait par ce qu’il faisait. Mais il resta figé sur place, incapable de s’empêcher de le regarder. Yuki-chan avait l’air concentré, écrivant avec application dans un cahier posé sur sa cuisse. Même si Renzô ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux de là où il était, il pouvait voir ses lunettes glisser de l’arête de son nez. Un rayon de soleil fit scintiller l’eau derrière lui.. C’était…

 _Beau_ , pensa stupidement Renzô. Plus il absorbait les détails de la scène en face de lui, plus il sentait sa gorge s’assécher. Il regarda son ami d’enfance s’arrêter d’écrire, et le pli de son front s’adoucir. Yuki-chan rajusta ses lunettes et se passa une main dans les cheveux, presque inconsciemment. Il regarda un moment son carnet, puis leva de nouveau la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

 _Ren-kun._ Tout juste celui qu’il voulait voir.

Impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, avec ses cheveux roses. Yukio se demanda si Renzô l’avait cherché, ou s’il était tombé sur lui par hasard. La deuxième option semblait plus probable.

"Ren-kun." Il fit un petit salut de la main. "Hey. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir."

Renzô se tendit en se sachant repéré. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu autour des sacs qu’il portait, mais son ton ne trahit pas sa panique intérieure.

"Hey," dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il resta un moment sans savoir quoi ajouter, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il voulait fuir.

"Moi non plus, je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici. Koneko m’a dit que tu étais passé par ma chambre. Enfin, sa chambre. C’est dommage qu’on se soit ratés. " Il leva ses sacs comme pour se justifier. ."C’est cool qu’on ait pu se voir un peu au final. Mais, euh, tu as l’air occupé, il vaut mieux que je te laisse."

"Non, je- ! Tu ne me déranges pas !" Yukio manqua de froisser son cahier tant il le serrait fort dans sa nervosité, et il s’empressa de desserrer sa prise en s’en apercevant, embarrassé par sa propre réaction. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il baissa les yeux sur son discours presque complet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais… 

Yukio ravala son stress. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il devait se reprendre.

"Enfin, je… tu vois… je suis arrivé à la tête du classement, tu sais ?" Il essaya de sourire, sans savoir si c’était convainquant. "Je dois faire un discours devant toute la promotion, et… peut-être qu’un peu d’aide ne serait pas de refus. "

 _Hein ?_ Le cœur de Renzô rata un battement. Yuki-chan lui demandait, _à lui,_ de l’aider ? Abasourdi, il ne put s’empêcher de répondre..-

"De… mon aide ? _Moi_ ?"

Un peu gêné, Renzô laissé échapper un rire nerveux. Il fixa le sol un moment, ayant du mal à soutenir le regard de l’autre.

"Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si je serai très utile…"

"Oh, mais si, j’en suis sûr !" Yukio semblait plus détendu. "Même si c’est juste pour écouter, ça m’aiderait vraiment d’avoir un avis extérieur… Si tu n’es pas trop occupé."

Renzô était tout sauf occupé, ce qui était assez évident. Cependant, c’était là l’occasion parfaite pour mettre les choses au clair. Il n’avait qu’à dire qu’il avait autre chose de prévu. Faire non de la tête, hausser les épaules, et Yukio le laisserait tranquille. Il en avait envie. Une partie de lui savait que tout serait plus simple s’il coupait les ponts avec Yuki-chan à cet instant précis.

Mais quand il releva les yeux, il aperçut les chaussettes rose pâle de l’autre adolescent.

 _"_ Non, ça va… j’ai du temps libre."

Renzô fit un pas en avant. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ça ? Depuis combien d’années voulait-il réduire la distance entre eux ?

Il songea à Bon, à Rin et à leur amitié indéfectible. À la photo de deux visages réjouis qu’il avait reçue le matin même, et au texto affirmant joyeusement que l’aîné des Okumura était un incroyable cuisinier. Une bouffée de nostalgie étouffa son ressentiment et sa jalousie. Yuki-chan était si proche… et malgré tout ce qu’il s’était promis, Renzô ne pouvait s’empêcher de se laisser entraîner.

"Alors, euh." Renzô s’humidifia les lèvres et parvint à sourire en s’asseyant à côté de l’autre adolescent. "Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?"

Le sourire de Yukio se fit plus large et plus doux.

"Eh bien," Yukio se tourna vers Renzô, tenant son cahier ouvert devant lui. "Ecoute et dis-moi si ça sonne bien."

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se redressa.

"En passant les portes de l’Académie que j’admire depuis tant d’années, je me sens aussi nerveux que reconnaissant. Vos visages me donnent foi en l’avenir commun que nous sommes sur le point de construire, dans ce que nous accomplirons ensemble, en tant que classe, en tant que promotion et en tant qu’école. Les années à venir peuvent sembler intimidantes, mais nous sommes capables de surmonter les obstacles sur notre chemin personnel et académique. J’espère que chacun d’entre nous pourra s’épanouir individuellement dans une compétition amicale. Je suis le représentant de première année, Okumura Yukio." Il releva les yeux, impatient de voir la réaction de Ren-kun.

Renzô avait écouté attentivement la voix suave et posée de Yuki-chan. C’était un bon discours, mais le ton si solennel que l’autre avait pris l’avait obligé à couvrir sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer un rire surpris. Il sourit en voyant le regard de l’autre du brun se poser sur lui.

"Désolé. C’est super – exactement ton style, Yuki-chan." Renzô secoua légèrement la tête. Il n’en avait pas attendu moins de sa part. Mais ... "Il faudra juste un peu travailler sur la voix… un peu tenu. Relax, ça va aller," le pressa-t-il d'un ton taquin.

"Je vois..." Yukio sembla sincèrement troublé par les mots de Renzô et regarda pensivement son discours. "Trop tendu… C’est que, je ne veux pas non plus paraître trop à l'aise, tu vois ? C’est la première impression que je donnerai de moi, non seulement aux autres élèves mais aussi aux professeurs. " Il rajusta ses lunettes, réprimant l’envie de se gratter nerveusement le cou. Combien d’yeux seraient-ils posés sur lui ce jour-là ? La simple considération du nombre de personnes qui le regarderaient parler sur l’estrade lui fit perdre quelques couleurs.

"Je suis sûrement juste trop nerveux," avoua Yukio, pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes et fermant les yeux.

_"Tu t'en fais trop."_

Renzô ouvrit et referma la bouche, retenant de justesse une réponse bien trop familière. Une partie de lui se demanda si Yuki-chan en avait assez de toujours entendre la même réplique sa part. Il avait toujours eu l’habitude de repousser les problèmes, d’autant qu’il n’avait jamais pu faire grand-chose pour aider Yuki-chan avec la distance qui les séparait.

Mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes, non ? Elles pouvaient l’être.

"Tout ira bien," dit-il à la place. Il détourna rapidement les yeux sur l’herbe avant de pouvoir croiser le regard de Yukio, se concentrant sur le bruit de l’eau coulant derrière lui. "Tu as juste besoin d’un peu d’entraînement. Tu as encore quelques jours devant toi avant la cérémonie, alors ... je peux t'aider. Si tu veux."

Yukio sourit un peu à ses mots. La promesse de se revoir, de se parler à nouveau le soulageait beaucoup. "Merci Ren-kun, ça serait vraiment utile." dit-il en reposant son cahier sur ses genoux.

Renzô sentit quelque chose en lui s’apaiser.

"De rien ! Je ne sais pas si je serai d’une grande aide, mais..." Il se tourna vers le brun avec un véritable sourire aux lèvres. "Je ferai de mon mieux. Tu peux compter sur moi !" déclara-t-il.

Ils passèrent une heure de plus ensemble. Yukio continua à s’entraîner et Renzô glissa quelques suggestions entre ses plaisanteries. Ils se mirent à se sourire avec une camaraderie qui surprit Renzô au premier abord – mais après tout, n’était-ce pas ainsi que les choses auraient dû être depuis le départ… s’ils ne s’étaient jamais éloignés l’un de l’autre ?

Ce moment entier donna de l’espoir à Renzô. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut vraiment l’impression que le vide entre eux pouvait être comblé.


	34. 3 avril 2009

Il s’était trompé.

Renzô s’était complètement trompé. Comme convenu lors de leur dernière rencontre, l’adolescent était retourné près de la fontaine, mais Yuki-chan l’avait laissé en plan. Une course à faire pour son père, d’après lui. Renzô ne savait pas quel genre de course nécessitait de partir à l’autre bout de la ville, mais il avait accepté l’excuse malgré sa méfiance. Yuki-chan avait eu l’air sincèrement désolé et avait même proposé une solution.

“Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Mais si je ne peux pas venir aujourd’hui, je te rejoindrai demain… c’est promis," avait-il dit d’un ton résolu.

Renzô l’avait cru. Il s’était laissé prendre à espérer.

Mais au final, le cadet des Okumura n’avait jamais tenu sa promesse.

Ce même jour, Bon et Rin débarquèrent sans prévenir à l’Académie de la Croix-Vraie. Quand Konekomaru avait reçu un texto de Bon ce soir-là, demandant où ils se trouvaient, lui et Renzô avaient échangé le même regard confus. Ils furent encore plus choqués lorsque le duo franchit les portes du dortoir – Bon blessé et exténué, et les oreilles pointues de Rin… Ils n’en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Renzô se demanda où Yuki-chan se trouvait dans un moment pareil.

Lorsque Konekomaru eut fini de soigner les blessures de Bon, ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et Renzô décida d’aller trouver la réponse lui-même.

“Je reviens vite,” dit-il. Il s’apprêta à lancer une excuse pour justifier son départ, mais Konekomaru l’interrompit.

"Tu vas voir Yukio-kun ?"

Surpris, Renzô se retourna, croisant le regard de son ami d’enfance. Malgré le pli soucieux qui persistait sur son front, l’attention de l’adolescent était maintenant sur lui et plus sur Bon.

Renzô se frotta sa nuque. “Touché. Disons que je suis un peu inquiet. Bon était assez mal en point, et ce qui est arrivé à Rin a l’air sérieux. Il est du genre à s’inquiéter, donc je me suis dis que je pourrais lui parler de ce qui s’est passé.”

Konekomaru hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils après un moment. “Tu ne penses pas… qu’il sait déjà ?”

En vérité, Renzô avait déjà songé à cette possibilité. Yuki-chan veillait toujours sur son grand frère, et Renzô n’aurait pas été étonné si leur père l’avait déjà contacté. Mais si c’était vrai, pourquoi Yuki-chan ne s’était il pas montré ? Pourquoi Rin avait-il été envoyé ici, et pas auprès de son frère ?

Renzô répondit à la question par un haussement d’épaules, ne laissant pas ses pensées transparaître. “Raison de plus pour aller le voir. Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, je reviens bientôt.”

Cela ne prit effectivement que peu de temps. Lorsque Renzô toqua à la porte, ce fut l’autre occupant de la chambre qui lui ouvrit. Yuki-chan était parti dans la matinée et n’était pas rentré.

_ Mais où est-ce que t’es ? _ Se demanda Renzô, frustré.

À partir de ce moment, un sentiment familier commença à monter en lui. Il essaya de le refouler, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même.

Le jour suivant, Yuki-chan refit enfin surface. Il avait l’air aussi fermé que lors de leur première rencontre quelques jours auparavant. Il lui accorda à peine un regard, portant toute son attention sur son frère et sur Ryûji. Renzô essaya de ne pas montrer son ressentiment, tentant d’inviter son ami d’enfance à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux.

À sa décharge, Yuki-chan parut hésiter un court moment, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Renzô aperçut un peu de tristesse derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Mais celle-ci disparut si vite que Renzô se demanda s’il n’avait pas simplement rêvé. Quand l’autre adolescent secoua la tête et partit, Rin sur les talons, Renzô serra un long moment les poings sous la table. Heureusement, Konekomaru fit de son mieux pour tenir la conversation sans lui en prenant des nouvelles de Ryûji, qui était trop distrait par ses propres soucis pour remarquer la détérioration de son humeur.

_ “C’est promis”, hein, Yuki-chan…? _

Il ne fut pas surpris quand l’autre resta distant le reste de la semaine. Néanmoins, Renzô passa plus de temps qu’il voulait l’admettre à se demander ce qui retenait Yuki-chan. N’était-ce pas lui qui était venu vers lui le premier ? N’avaient-ils pas silencieusement accepté de se réconcilier ?

Renzô ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuki-chan prenait ainsi ses distances – du moins, jusqu’à ce que Bon ne le lui en parle.

"Non, sérieux ?" s’exclama-t-il.  _ Il est exorciste ? _

Ryûji fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction. "Alors tu n’étais pas au courant non plus ?"

"Wouah, j’y crois pas - c’est incroyable qu’il ait gardé le secret si longtemps.. et son père aussi !!"

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Konekomaru, se tournant vers Rin. 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, fixant les papiers en face de lui. “Sûrement parce qu’il ne voulait pas m’entraîner là-dedans,” marmonna-t-il. “Apparemment, ça fait des lustres qu’il peut voir des démons. C’est pour ça qu’il a commencé sa formation quand on était gamins.”

_ Tout comme moi,  _ pensa Renzô en se penchant sur son magazine, faisant semblant de lire. Cette révélation le choquait.  _ Il peut les voir depuis des années… _

L’adolescent aux cheveux roses avait du mal à digérer l’information. Cette situation semblait presque irréelle. Cependant, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Le mystérieux travail. Les délais de plus en plus longs entre les lettres. Les réponses évasives à ses questions.

Soudainement, c’était comme s’il ne connaissait plus rien de Yuki-chan.

“Ca paraît logique. Être exorciste demande beaucoup de dévouement,” fit Konekomaru. “Même ceux qui connaissent l’existence de l’Ordre ont tendance à garder leurs distances s’ils ne peuvent pas voir les démons. Et parmi ceux qui peuvent les voir, tous ne choisissent pas d’être exorcistes.”

Renzô fronça brièvement les sourcils.

“Quel importance maintenant, de toute façon ?” grommella-t-il. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Rin, indiquant les papiers en face de lui. “Arrête de te déconcentrer, tu dois bosser. Le concours d’entrée est dans deux jours."

"Ouais ouais, je sais," ronchonna Rin.

Il reprirent leur activité précédente - aider Rin à réviser. Renzô referma sa revue et prétexta une excuse pour les quitter. Une part de lui voulait rendre visite à Yuki-chan dans son nouveau dortoir pour le confronter, mais il ne savait pas si l’autre serait là, ou s’il serait vraiment d’humeur à répondre à ses questions.

_ De tout ce que ça aurait pu être… pourquoi ça ? _

L’amertume lui serrait le coeur, mais, au-dessus de cela, un sentiment de trahison montait en lui. Comment Yuki-chan avait-il pu lui cacher autant de choses, et ce depuis le début ? Si Renzô lui-même n’avait jamais mentionné ses liens avec les exorcistes, c’était parce qu’il voulait repousser autant que possible cette partie de sa vie, et n’avait jamais pensé devoir être mêlé malgré lui aux affaires de l’Ordre. Mais pour Yuki-chan, cela représentait  _ sa vie entière. _

Même s’il n’aimait pas ça… Renzô l’aurait soutenu. Il aurait… Il aurait accepté ses choix. Mais l’autre adolescent ne s’était jamais confié à lui. N’avait jamais cherché à s’appuyer sur lui.

"Dis… t’avais besoin de moi, au final ?" murmura Renzô, les yeux fermés, le dos contre une balustrade .

Il essaya de sortir le brun de sa mémoire - son sourire, la façon dont il l’avait appelé. Son écriture soignée et les mots qu’ils avaient rédigé l’un pour l’autre, ces lettres qui, malgré leur longueur, n’avaient jamais rien dit. 

Lorsque le jour de la cérémonie arriva enfin, Renzô eut la réponse à sa question. Il regarda son ami d’enfance gravir le podium d’un pas assuré. Le brun fit face à la foule sans peur, et lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était calme, posée et tout sauf tendue.

Yukio n’avait jamais eu besoin de lui.

Cette fois-ci, Renzô ne ferait pas l’erreur de l’oublier.


	35. 6 avril 2009

"Rin."

…

"Rin !"

…

Yukio fronça les sourcils, fixant son frère profondément endormi. Il lui secoua l’épaule, retira sa couette, et fit son possible pour le tirer hors du lit. Malgré ses efforts, Rin resta assoupi.

Le cadet des Okumura regarda autour de lui, les bras croisés. Finalement, son regard s’arrêta sur le téléphone posé sur le bureau. Il sortit le sien et appuya sur quelques touches avant de le placer contre son oreille.

Le portable de Rin commença à sonner.

“Ryûji ?!” Rin se redressa subitement et manqua de tomber du lit en se précipitant sur l’appareil, décrochant sans regarder qui l'appelait. "Allô ?"

"Content de te voir enfin réveillé, Rin," dit Yukio en refermant le clapet de son téléphone, un sourire agacé aux lèvres. 

Rin grimaça à son ton sévère et prit un air contrit.

"Ahaha… Désolé…"

Yukio sortit de la chambre en soupirant, et un léger rire au bout du couloir attira son attention.

"Rin est enfin réveillé ?" demanda Shiro en le rejoignant.

"Oui. Nous devrions bientôt pouvoir partir." Yukio lança un regard contrarié à la porte de la chambre. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas en retard," dit Shiro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. L'adolescent protesta faiblement et se recoiffa rapidement avant de lisser les plis de son uniforme. "Au fait," continua son père, "J'ai croisé Nagamoto à la gare tout à l'heure. Il m'a passé quelques affaires que tu avais laissées, je les ai mises sur ton lit."

"Ah, je vois. Merci." Yukio lui fit un petit sourire. "Je m'en occuperai ce soir, quand nous serons rentrés."

"Tu as le temps de le faire maintenant." Shiro mit sa main sur l'épaule de Yukio et le poussa doucement vers le bout du couloir. "Vas-y. Je me charge de Rin. C'est moi le père, non ? Oust."

Yukio tituba un peu, ne s'attendant pas à se faire pousser en avant. Il rougit un peu. "D'accord, d'accord." Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Deux sacs se trouvaient sur le lit en face du sien. Son père les avaient sûrement posés là pendant que Yukio mangeait son petit-déjeuner.

Il ouvrit l'un des sacs, qui contenait surtout des vêtements et quelques livres qu'il n'avait pas pu emporter. Cependant, autre chose attira immédiatement son attention : une vieille boîte en carton posée au-dessus du reste. Il avait oublié d'en parler à son père, et pourtant, elle était là, avec ses bords usés et ses traces de crayon rose à moitié disparues. 

Doucement, délicatement, de la même façon qu'il toucherait une plaie ouverte, il souleva la boîte et s'assit sur le lit. 

Ren-kun.

Il fronça les sourcils en retirant le couvercle, parcourant les feuilles usées du regard. Il en sortit une au hasard et la déplia. Revoir cette écriture brouillonne fut un léger choc, et il eut besoin d’un temps d’adaptation pour la déchiffrer.

_ Je me suis beaucoup demandé ce que tu faisais. J'ai pensé que tu étais peut être passé aux choses sérieuses avec Kaede-san et tout, mais on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal à retenir ton attention, hm ? Ce travail a l'air vraiment chiant.  _

Ah, oui. Combien de fois avait-il relu cette lettre ? Le destin semblait avoir une dent contre lui. Yukio soupira, laissant tomber la lettre sur ses genoux. Il se remémora l’instant où il avait gravi les marches du podium pour la cérémonie, si nerveux qu’il avait eu peur de s’évanouir. Le visage de Ren-kun dans la foule avait été comme une bouffée d’oxygène. C’était comme s’il était de nouveau assis à la fontaine, et parler n’avait jamais semblé plus facile, lorsqu’il avait imaginé que le public n’était composé que d’un seul autre garçon. 

Il n’aurait jamais deviné à quel point le visage de Ren-kun serait important pour lui, après tant d’année passées à regarder son écriture.

Yukio replia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Ces bouts de papiers semblaient si insignifiants, à présent que Ren-kun était là, en chair et en os, seulement quelques bâtiments plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de la nouvelle boîte qui se trouvait sur le bureau de son frère.

Il referma la boîte, la plaça sous son lit, et continua à ranger ses affaires. 

"Ces clés sont géniales !" s'exclama Rin en traversant et re-traversant les deux portes. D'un côté, le dortoir. De l'autre, un pont immense ! 

"Ne reste pas sur le seuil, Rin. Si le portail se referme, tu pourrais être coupé en deux," plaisanta Shiro.

Rin n'avait jamais bougé si vite. Il se rangea du côté de son père, fixant nerveusement la porte du regard. Shiro eut un petit rire et retira la clé avant de la refermer.

Ils traversèrent le pont. Rin reprit rapidement son entrain, marchant en tête et se penchant régulièrement près du bord.

"Wouah ! On est haut ! Comment les gens montent jusqu’ici d’habitude ?" demanda Rin, émerveillé.

"Par les escaliers," répondit Yukio, pince-sans-rire. Il vit son père lui jeter un coup d’oeil, mais l’ignora. Ils se rapprochèrent d’une boutique au bout du chemin et Shiro se tourna vers son aîné.

"Bien, Rin. Attends nous ici, on revient dans une minute."

"Quoi ? Sérieusement ?" Rin dit la moue, mais mit ses mains dans ses poches. "Bon, O.K."

"Ça ne prendra pas longtemps," promit Shiro en montant les marches, Yukio sur ses talons. 

Une voix familière les accueillit lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte.

"Ah, c'est vous !" Une femme rondelette leur sourit, mais son air reconnaissant ne masquait pas l’inquiétude dans ses yeux. “Merci d’être venus si vite,” dit elle en posant sa pipe sur la table.

"Je vous en prie." Shiro s’approcha d’elle. "Vous vous souvenez de mon fils, n’est-ce pas ? Nous allons nous occuper de votre problème ensemble."

Yukio la salua poliment. "Oui, nous ferons tout notre possible." Ses yeux parcoururent la boutique, observant les alentours, et s’arrêtèrent sur quelque chose plus longtemps que nécessaire. Un clignement d’yeux plus tard, et l’image à présent gravée dans son esprit avait disparu. Il se força à se concentrer à nouveau sur la gérante de la boutique.

"Alors, dites-nous ce qui s’est passé exactement." 

La femme brune soupira. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Shiemi ne va pas bien. L'état de ses jambes ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Le médecin qui l’a examinée n’a pu constater aucune anomalie, que ce soit au niveau osseux, musculaire ou nerveux… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J’ai essayé de lui en parler, mais nous sommes en froid..."

Elle fit un sourire fatigué. “Les exorcistes sont mon dernier recours."

Shiro hocha pensivement la tête. "Et le jardin ?"

Son sourire disparut, remplacé par un air désapprobateur. Elle porta sa pipe à sa bouche et inhala une bouffée de fumée.

“Elle s’en occupe encore. Depuis le décès de sa grand-mère, elle ne fait plus que ça…” Après avoir secoué légèrement la tête, la gérante de la boutique regarda Shiro dans les yeux. “S’il vous plaît, aidez-la. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.” 

“Nous ferons de notre mieux, Madame, soyez tranquille” dit Shiro d’un ton rassurant. “Pouvons-nous aller la voir ?”

“Bien sûr.” La femme se leva. “Suivez-moi, je vous prie.”

Ils descendirent les marches devant la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Deux personnes discutaient au milieu des fleurs. 

"R-Rin ?!" lâcha Yukio, incrédule. Il se tourna vers la porte du jardin, visiblement sortie de ses gonds et posée en équilibre précaire. Il se frotta le front. “On t’avait dit d’attendre…!"

"Je lui donne juste un coup de main, je fais rien fait de mal !” protesta Rin qui portait un pot pour la blonde.

Shiro eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. “Bien, bien." Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille. "Shiemi-san. Comment vas-tu ?" Il s’accroupit à côté d’eux, et Yukio le rejoint, restant debout. 

L’adolescente assise à côté de Rin regarda Yukio et Shiro, l’air surpris. “Je vais bien…” dit-elle après une pause. Ses mains couvertes de terre triturèrent nerveusement son kimono. “Vraiment, vous n’aviez pas à vous déranger pour moi.”

"Shiemi. Montre tes jambes à Monsieur Fujimoto."

Shiemi se tendit immédiatement. "Mais…!" Ses mains se figèrent un moment, et elle agrippa plus fermement le tissu. Elle envoya un regard suppliant à sa mère, mais cette dernière resta impassible. Fronçant les sourcils, Shiemi se détourna d’elle, et après un bref coup d’oeil à Yukio, elle baissa les yeux sur le champ de fleurs à côté d’elle. “Pas besoin, ça… ça n’a rien à voir avec les démons !” protesta-t-elle.

“Shiemi-san, nous voulons juste vérifier que tout va bien,” dit Shiro d’un ton apaisant. Il se tourna vers ses fils. “Heh.” Il sourit. “À moins que… tu ne préfères que Yukio s’occupe de toi ? Il a eu son Meister de Soigneur il n’y a pas longtemps.”

Yukio rougit légèrement et se tendit. “Si tu es plus à l’aise avec ça, je peux le faire, Shiemi-san,” bredouilla-t-il.

Shiemi écarquilla les yeux.

“E-euh…” Malgré son air hésitant, ses joues commençaient à prendre une teinte rose. “... D’accord…” murmura-t-elle, évitant de les regarder dans les yeux. 

"Bien." Shiro se leva et Yukio s’avança, prenant sa place. 

"Puis-je... ?" Yukio avança la main, près du bas de son kimono. 

Shiemi garda les yeux au sol, mais hocha légèrement la tête. Quelques instant plus tard, ses jambes étaient découvertes et les doigts de Yukio examinaient la couche de peau enflée et rugueuse les recouvrait, semblable à des racines.

Rin en était bouche bée, et l’expression de Shiro s’assombrit. Yukio fronça les sourcils en touchant délicatement une des boursouflures sur sa cheville.

"Père." Yukio leva les yeux vers l’homme, qui hocha la tête.

"Pas d’inquiétude." Shiro sourit à la mère de Shiemi. "Nous avons identifié le problème. Ce sera bientôt réglé."

"Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète. "Ce n’est pas une possession, j’espère ?"

Shiemi pâlit. "N-Non ! Impossible !" Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Yukio.

"Pas tout à fait." Shiro se tourna vers la boutique. "Yukio va s’occuper d’elle pour l’instant. Nous devons parler."

La mère de Shiemi se tourna vers sa fille, un pli soucieux sur le front, mais après un soupir, elle acquiesça et le suivit.

Les deux adultes quittèrent le jardin, laissant les trois adolescents entre eux. Shiemi semblait troublée, et elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre pendant qu’un silence s’installait dans le jardin.

"...C’est... vraiment si terrible ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Yukio, qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? Elle est malade ?!" Rin était alarmé, et sa voix fit froncer les sourcils de son Yukio, mais lorsqu’il se tourna vers Shiemi, il arbora un air plus rassurant. 

"Ne t’inquiète pas, Shiemi-san." Il remit respectueusement le kimono en place. "Ce sera facile à soigner."

Ses mots détendirent un peu la jeune fille. Elle lâcha les brins d’herbe auxquels elle s’était nerveusement agrippée et regarda ses jambes.

"Je vois…" dit-elle.

Même si ses vêtements couvraient sa peau boursouflée, Shiemi était bien consciente de l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et lourdes, et son corps plus faible que jamais. La douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine depuis la mort de sa grand-mère n’avait fait que s’envenimer, l’épuisant encore plus. Malgré cela, l’expression de Yukio la réconforta et ses joues retrouvèrent quelques couleurs. “Merci. Je sais que tu es toujours occupé, mais je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir, Yukio.” 

Rin cilla et les regarda tour à tour, les pointant du doigt. "Minute, vous vous connaissez ?" 

"Oh, euh, oui," fit Yukio en se tournant vers son frère, un peu embarrassé.

Shiemi se tourna aussi vers Rin. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant son air exagérément surpris.

"On se connaît depuis quelques années maintenant," expliqua-t-elle. "Il vient souvent acheter des produits à la boutique. Et il m’a déjà aidée à étudier !" dit-elle en lançant à Yukio un grand sourire reconnaissant. 

"Mais Yukio ne m’avait jamais dit qu’il avait un petit frère," ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

"Ce-C’est moi le grand frère !" s’exclama Rin d’un ton indigné qui poussa Shiemi à s’excuser. "Yukio est le plus jeune !"

"Si tu étais plus mature, peut-être que ça se verrait mieux, Rin." Yukio rit un peu devant la petite crise de son aîné, mais il ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague lorsqu’il se tourna à nouveau vers Shiemi. Il se rappelait encore de leur rencontre. 

Il avait été si nerveux à l’époque. Si tendu. La petite blonde timide l’avait pris au dépourvu lorsqu’elle était sortie de son jardin et lui avait offert un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il l’avait gracieusement accepté, mais le “Sensei” clairement admiratif par lequel elle s’était adressée à lui l’avait mis quelque peu mal à l’aise.

_ "Tu n’es pas obligée de m’appeler Sensei… On a le même âge, tu peux être moins formelle. Par exemple, tu pourrais m’appeler…" _

_ "Yuki-chan!" _

_ "Yukio !" s’était-il immédiatement écrié, surprenant Shiemi et Shiro. Il s’était dépêché de faire un sourire d’excuse à son père, et avait repris d’un ton plus calme : "Tu peux m’appeler Yukio, si tu veux." _

_ Shiemi avait haussé les sourcils, avant de lui rendre son sourire. Elle avait hoché la tête et avait levé des yeux brillants vers lui, les mains jointes contre son coeur. _

_ "D’accord !" _

"Alors tu es exorciste, toi aussi ?" La question de Shiemi à Rin sortit Yukio de sa rêverie. La blonde regardait Rin avec le même genre d’admiration que Yukio était habitué à recevoir de sa part.

Cependant, avant que Rin ne puisse répondre, la mère de Shiemi se précipita dans le jardin, Shiro sur les talons.

"Shiemi ! Tu vas sortir de ce jardin immédiatement !"

"H-Hein ?"

Confuse, Shiemi leva des yeux pleins d’incompréhension vers sa mère et tenta de protester, mais cette-dernière l’ignora.

"Monsieur Fujimoto m’a tout expliqué. Je sais que ta grand-mère y tenait beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas te laisser te ruiner la santé en protégeant ce jardin maudit !"

L’adolescente tressaillit. Elle pinça les lèvres, et lorsque sa mère chercha à l’attraper par le bras, elle s’écarta et lui lança un regard colérique.

"Ne parle pas du jardin comme ça ! C’était le plus grand trésor de Grand-mère !" Elle serra les poings, la douleur dans sa poitrine s’accentuant sous le regard inflexible de sa mère."Je ne peux pas l’abandonner. C’est tout ce qui me reste d’elle… mais tu n’en as jamais rien eu à faire ! Tu ne comprends pas." Secouant la tête, elle lutta pour retenir sa frustration, respirant de plus en plus difficilement - mais elle explosa.

"Je te déteste !" cria-t-elle.

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, la tension dans son corps se relâcha. Ses yeux se ternirent, et l’instant suivant, elle tomba dans l’herbe, évanouie.

"Hé !" Rin se précipita à ses côtés.

"Yukio, emmène-la à l’intérieur, tu veux bien ?" dit Shiro qui fronçait les sourcils derrière la gérante.

Yukio hocha la tête et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la soulevant sans difficulté. Il pinça les lèvres et essaya de ravaler son inquiétude.

"Laisse moi aider."

L’adolescent se tourna vers Rin, surpris. Il faillit lui dire qu’il pouvait s’en charger seul, mais il paraissait aussi troublé que Yukio l’était intérieurement. Il soupira.

"D’accord. Viens, Rin."

Yukio se rendit dans un local au fond du jardin, laissant leur père parler avec la mère de Shiemi. Avec l’aide de Rin, il allongea Shiemi sous des couvertures. Une fois la blonde bordée, l’aîné se tourna vers son cadet.

"Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?" dit-il, soucieux.

Yukio secoua la tête. "C’est juste un démon. Père devrait savoir comment s’en occuper. On devrait aller le voir." Il sourit à son frère. "Ca devrait être une mission assez simple. Du moment qu’on suit les consignes, tout devrait bien se passer pour elle."

Rin le regarda et hocha la tête. "D’accord."

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leur père, qui les attendait. Ensemble, ils suivirent la mère de Shiemi qui les emmena à l’arrière de leur boutique, où elle leur prépara un thé.

"À mon avis, il vaudrait mieux la ménager pendant que nous réglons cette affaire,” dit Shiro d’un ton ferme, mais empreint de sympathie. 

La mère de Shiemi passa une main sur ses yeux.

"Je suis une mauvaise mère," souffla-t-elle. "Je n’ai jamais été proche de cette enfant ; impossible de communiquer avec elle..." Un long soupir lui échappa, et elle reprit sa pipe. 

"Je suis désolée de m’être emportée. Mais quand vous m’avez dit que c’était le jardin qui lui faisait du mal, je n’ai pas su quoi faire d’autre…"

Shiro secoua la tête et sortit une boîte d’allumettes de sa poche pour la lui tendre. "Je comprends votre inquiétude." Il tendit l’autre main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Rin, qui était assis plus près de lui. La garçon protesta faiblement et repoussa sa main. “S’il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à mes garçons, je ne répondrais de rien."

Yukio garda le silence, observant son père et son frère en buvant sa tasse.

La femme adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Shiro, mais elle semblait toujours troublée.

"Vous avez de la chance d’être si proches de vos fils. C’est trop tard pour Shiemi et moi. Je ne la blâme pas pour ses réactions. Je n’ai jamais été là pour elle, j’étais toujours trop occupée par la boutique. C’est sa grand-mère qui l’a élevée pour moi pendant toutes ces années." Ignorant le thé en face d’elle, elle laissa échapper un petit nuage de fumée de sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le comptoir. "Ce jardin est le dernier souvenir qu’il lui reste de sa grand-mère, je sais à quel point elle y tient. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser se ruiner la santé comme ça. Alors, s’il vous plaît… faites tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire. Je suis prête à assumer les conséquences."

"Mais vous êtes sa mère, non ?" intervint Rin, essayant de garder un ton respectueux malgré l’évidente impolitesse de son interruption.

Yukio pinça les lèvres. Il comptait sur son père pour arrêter Rin sur sa lancée, mais il ne le fit pas.

"Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber ! Je suis sûr que… quand le démon sera parti, elle changera !"

La mère de Shiemi se tourna vers lui, surprise par sa réaction. "Si seulement c’était si simple…" elle secoua la tête. "Mais tu as peut-être raison. C’est trop tôt pour abandonner." Elle lui sourit gentiment. "Merci. À vous trois," dit-elle.

Yukio rajusta ses lunettes. "Nous savons que le démon réside dans ce jardin," dit-il, en posant ses mains à plat sur la table. "Une fois qu’il sera éliminé, Shiemi-san reviendra à la normale. Ne vous en faites pas trop."

Shiro hocha la tête. "Il est possible que ce démon puise sa force dans Shiemi et le pouvoir du jardin. Il était peut-être faible avant. Quoi qu’il en soit, vous en serez bientôt débarrassée."

"Comment vous allez le trouver ?" demanda Rin.

"Il faudra l’attirer d’une façon ou d’une- Rin ?!" Avant que Yukio ne finisse sa phrase, Rin se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie."Rin, où est-ce que tu vas !?" Yukio et Shiro se levèrent à leur tour, mais Rin était déjà hors de vue. 

"Restez ici. Ca pourrait devenir dangereux,” dit Shiro à la mère de Shiemi. Il n’attendit pas sa réponse.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent le portail du jardin, ils entendirent un grand fracas.

Yukio était sur le point d’interpeller son frère qui saisissait des pots de fleurs et les brisait au sol, mais ferma la bouche lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers son père, qui arborait un visage neutre, puis regarda à nouveau son frère détruire le jardin, tendu.

Ils n’étaient pas les seuls spectateurs de cette scène.

"Que.. que fais-tu ?!"

C’était Shiemi. Elle était appuyée sur le cadre de la porte, livide, regardant Rin prendre un autre pot et le jeter au sol.

"Arrête ! Pitié, arrête !" Shiemi tituba vers Rin, tombant au sol dans sa précipitation. Elle continua de l’approcher en rampant pour le saisir par le bras.

Rin s’arrêta en la sentant tirer sur sa manche et resserra sa prise sur le pot en argile. Il serra les dents. "Qu’est-ce qui te paralyse comme ça !?" cria-t-il. "Dis-moi !"

La question frappa Shiemi. Le regard scrutateur de Rin lui rappela la promesse qu’elle s’était faite. Pourquoi elle se l’était faite. Son coeur se serra en repensant à sa douce grand-mère. Ses mots gentils, son sourire, la façon dont elle prenait soin de Shiemi, tout comme elle prenait soin du jardin…

"Si…" Shiemi gémit. "Si j’étais rentrée un peu plus tôt… si seulement je n’étais pas sortie, si je l’avais aidée à recouvrir la vigne… Grand-mère ne serait pas morte. C’est à cause de moi qu’elle… !" Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, incapable de continuer. Au lieu de cela, elle leva vers Rin un regard suppliant, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

"Alors… je dois protéger cet endroit !"

Rin resta silencieux un long moment, avant de secouer la tête à son tour. Il reposa doucement le pot qu’il tenait, et l’attrapa par les avant-bras. 

"Commence déjà par arrêter d’inquiéter ta mère !" Rin la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Elle essaye seulement de te protéger, comme autant que toi, tu veux protéger ce jardin !"

Yukio sentit la main sur son épaule resserrer sa prise.

"Et en plus..." continua Rin. "Ce que tu veux vraiment faire, c’est chercher le jardin d’Amahara, pas vrai ?! À moins que tu sois persuadée que ta grand-mère te l’interdirait ?!"

Les mots de Rin, son regard perçant et les mains qui tenaient fermement les bras de Shiemi lui coupèrent le souffle. Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux.

"N-non..." Son coeur se serra douloureusement lorsqu’elle réalisa son erreur. Rin avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, ne voulait pas abandonner ce jardin, mais… si sa grand-mère avait encore été… Elle n’aurait certainement pas approuvé sa conduite. 

"Je… je ne suis qu’une idiote…" Lâchant la manche de Rin, Shiemi retomba à nouveau au sol. Les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues tandis qu’elle réalisait la gravité de la situation. La douleur constante qu’elle ressentait depuis des jours semblait plus aigüe que jamais, et la lourdeur de ses jambes l’emplissait d’une terreur sourde. Un sanglot lui échappa. "J’ai été si bête ! Et maintenant, je ne peux même plus marcher...!"

Yukio regardait la scène, assez impressionné. L’idéalisme de son frère le choquerait toujours autant… la main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il entra dans le jardin à la suite de son père.

"C’est exactement ce qu’il nous fallait." dit Shiro qui souriait avec fierté.

"Ne t’inquiète pas, Shiemi-san," sourit Yukio. Pour une fois, son frère avait été bien utile… "Maintenant que tu es revenue à la raison, le démon va sûrement se montrer."

"Ouais !" dit Rin. "On va t’aider ! Tu vas pouvoir marcher à nouveau !"

"Vraiment…?"

Shiemi se frotta les yeux et regarda les jumeaux, réconfortée par leurs mots. Un sourire tremblant se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant le hochement de tête rassurant de Shiro.

"Je…"

_ 'Impardonnable…!' _

Shiemi écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la voix.

_ 'Tu as brisé notre promesse…' _

"Merde…" Shiro sortit son revolver à canon long. Il n’avait visiblement pas prévu une dégradation aussi rapide de la situation. 

"Rin, Shiemi-san, reculez !" cria Yukio en fouillant dans son manteau, sortant deux pistolets d’une poches intérieure. Mais reculer où ? Cette question trouva vite une réponse. 

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux de Shiemi et elle agrippa le devant de son kimono en sentant son coeur faire un bond.

"Que…?"

Elle croisa le regard de Yukio, mais avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, les racines autour de ses jambes se mirent à grossir rapidement. Elles s’enfoncèrent dans le sol et fusionnèrent avec le jardin. Shiemi poussa un cri terrifié qui fut vite couvert par le ricanement du démon. Des sortes de lianes s’enroulèrent autour d’elle, la piégeant, et ses yeux devinrent troubles. Sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine tandis que des fleurs surgirent des lianes emprisonnant de son corps. 

_ 'Vous arrivez trop tard, exorcistes !'  _ persifla le démon.  _ 'Nous sommes unies pour la vie… nous veillerons sur ce jardin à tout jamais !' _

Rin grogna quand cette transformation soudaine le poussa en arrière. Il trébucha et agrippa fermement la poche entourant son épée, atterrissant accroupi dans l’herbe. 

Yukio fixa le démon, le visant de ses deux armes à feu, cherchant ses points faibles - mais un Paladin aurait été plus utile. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à son frère et l’épée qu’il tenait, et considéra l’idée pendant une seconde. Cependant, son père parla avant qu’il ne puisse prendre une décision.

"Rin ! Par-là ! Va garder le portail !" cria Shiro en mettant le démon en joue. "Il ne doit pas s’enfuir !"

"D-D’accord!" Rin sembla hésiter, mais il se leva et courut vers le portail.

_ Mais il ne s’enfuira pas _ . Yukio écarquilla les yeux. _ Le démon veut rester. _ En voyant la tension quitter les épaules de son père lorsque Rin se mit près de la porte, il comprit que Shiro cherchait seulement à éloigner Rin du combat.

Et dire qu’il avait été sur le point de demander à son frère d’utiliser son épée. Ses flammes.

Yukio se mordit la lèvre, ravalant sa honte. Ils avaient un démon à tuer. Ce n’était pas le moment de culpabiliser.

"Yukio !" cria Shiro en sortant une petite grenade d’eau bénite de sa poche. Il retira l’amorce et la lança vers le démon.

Yukio visa de la main droite, s’appuyant sur son bras gauche pour rester stable, les yeux grand ouverts et concentrés. Le démon entourait Shiemi. La précision était primordiale.

_ 'Sales exorcistes !' _

Le démon poussa un cri perçant. Il essaya de reculer, mais l’eau bénite s’était répandue sur une large zone, et les racines s’étaient enfoncées si profondément dans le sol qu’il lui était impossible de les dégager. Malgré cela, bien qu’il souffrait manifestement, il ne lâcha pas sa prise sur Shiemi. Un de ses membres tremblants s’enroula autour de la nuque de l’adolescente. 

_ 'Kya ha ha ha… tu bluffes, mais ça ne prend pas. Sauf si tu comptes tuer la fille.' _

"Tu en es certain ?" Yukio sourit sombrement. Son ton froid parvint à décontenancer le démon qui se tendit et se figea, devenant une cible parfaite. Yukio tira.

"YUKIO!"

Il ne s’était pas attendu à la voix derrière lui. Yukio se tourna et vit son frère abandonner son poste près de la porte, alarmé par le sang éclaboussant l’épaule de Shiemi. Rin se précipita vers elle, tandis que le démon la relâchait, son bouclier humain n’ayant plus d’utilité. Son frère l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne touche le sol et leur père passa à l’étape finale de leur plan. 

"Retourne à la Géhenne !" Une détonation assourdissante retentit, et le recul fut si puissant qu’il manqua de renvoyer l’arme dans le visage de l’homme. Imperturbable, Shiro visa et tira encore. Et encore. Au dernier coup, le démon périt dans un hurlement inhumain.

"Hé… !" fit Rin en regardant la blonde dans ses bras. "Shiemi ! Réveille-toi !"

"Elle va bien." Yukio fronça les sourcils. "Ce n’était pas une vraie balle. Laisse lui un moment pour récupérer."

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Shiemi cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience. Elle leva la tête.

"Rin…Yukio…"

La blonde regarda les deux frères et essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s’était évanouie et… à présent qu’elle s’était réveillée, elle sentait que la douleur accablant son corps depuis des mois avait disparu.

"C’est… terminé ?"

Rin fit un grand soupir soulagé. "Ouais. Le démon est parti," dit il en souriant.

Yukio s’accroupit. "Tu peux à nouveau te tenir sur tes jambes." Les deux frères aidèrent Shiemi à se relever.

"Oh…!" À quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s’était tenue debout ? Shiemi tenta de faire un pas en avant, et une vague de soulagement la parcourut lorsqu’elle y parvint sans douleur et sans perdre l’équilibre.

"Je marche…" Shiemi les regarda à nouveau avec un sourire reconnaissant. "Merci—" commença-t-elle à dire.

C’est à ce moment que sa mère sortit de la boutique.

"Shiemi !"

Relevant la tête, Shiemi remarqua sa mère descendre les escaliers et vers le jardin. Elle s’arrêta à quelque pas du petit groupe. Même si la distance était courte, elle ressemblait à un gouffre infranchissable. Son visage reflétait une émotion que Shiemi n’avait jamais remarquée jusqu’alors.

_ “Elle essaye seulement de te protéger.” _

La voix de Rin résonna dans la tête de Shiemi.

"Maman…"

Bam !

"Nii-san!" fit Yukio, indigné, quand Rin frappa Shiemi à l’arrière de la tête. C’était seulement une petite claque, mais une claque quand même. Mais son frère l’ignora, déterminé.

"Dépêche-toi d’aller la voir ! C’est ta mère, alors excuse-toi comme il faut !"

Shiemi leva les yeux vers Rin en se frottant le crâne, et hocha la tête. Les deux frères regardèrent la mère et la fille se prendre dans les bras.

Yukio observa leurs retrouvailles larmoyantes avec un léger malaise. Son frère avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et à juste titre. Ils avaient gagné. Ils venaient d’exorciser le démon tourmentant Shiemi, et elle était en train de se réconcilier avec sa mère.

Alors pourquoi—

"Bravo, les garçons." Yukio sursauta en sentant un bras s’enrouler autour de sa nuque et il se retrouva pressé contre le torse de son père. Son frère reçut le même traitement et ils manquèrent de se cogner l’un contre l’autre, mais cela fit pouffer Rin.

Yukio croisa le regard de son père. Dans ses yeux, derrière ses vieilles lunettes, dansait une fierté qui réchauffa le coeur de l’adolescent. Il sentit ses lèvres bouger d’elles mêmes, et l’instant d’après, il souriait.

Mais ce sourire était différent. Différent de ceux qu’il avait feint ces derniers jours, de celui qu’il avait remarqué dans la boutique. Le miroir dans lequel il s’était vu avait renvoyé un sourire si détaché qu’il s’était à peine reconnu, comme un masque peint sur son visage. C’était bien loin de celui qu’il faisait en ce moment contre son père, loin de ceux que sa famille lui offrait en ce moment.

Les doigts de Yukio serrèrent le manteau de Shiro.

Quel sourire avait-il montré à Ren-kun ?


	36. 7 avril 2009

Yukio regardait son téléphone. Le papier que lui avait donné Rin se trouvait à la poubelle, maintenant qu’il avait recopié le numéro de Ren-kun dans son appareil. La suite de chiffres était innocemment affichée sur l’écran. 

Il soupira et se frotta le front, posant l'appareil sur le matelas. C’était plus stressant qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Après les événements de la veille dans le jardin de Shiemi, ses pensées avaient gravité autour de Ren-kun. Il aurait voulu l’approcher plus tôt, mais les nouvelles obligations et responsabilités qu’il avait acquises en devenant l’assistant de son père mettaient en péril le peu de temps libre qu’il avait. C’était justement à cause de ce problème qu’il avait cherché à lui parler pendant les cours d’exorcisme, mais, rétrospectivement, cela n’avait pas été le moment idéal. Il n’avaient échangé que quelques mots, mais cette courte interaction avait été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. 

Yukio pouvait encore clairement se souvenir du ton glacial et du regard fermé de son ami. Ou… était-ce “ancien ami” ? Le fossé qui s’était creusé entre eux au fil des ans semblait plus large que jamais. Les progrès qu’ils avaient faits s'étaient comme évaporés. Yukio savait qu’il en était entièrement responsable. Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone et fixa le bouton “supprimer” en-dessous du numéro. Etait-ce le meilleur choix ? Devait-il renoncer ? 

_ Quand tu a un problème avec un ami, la meilleure chose à faire est d'en parler, non ? Alors, voilà ! Appelle-le et demande-lui si vous pouvez vous voir, ou autre chose ! Arrête de lui faire des cachotteries ! _

Oui… c’était sûrement le choix le plus logique, mais… à chaque fois que son doigt frôlait le bouton “appeler”, il se rappelait du ton sec qui l’avait aussi bien surpris que blessé. Il… il voulait s’entendre avec Ren-kun. Il voulait qu’ils soient amis, comme avant. Cependant, Ren-kun était-il du même avis ?

Il n’y avait qu’une manière de le savoir...

Yukio déglutit, s’arma de courage, et pressa le bouton.

_ “Allô ?” _

Renzô avait répondu d’un ton léger, sans la moindre trace de l’hostilité qu’il avait montrée plus tôt dans la journée. Pendant une seconde, Yukio se détendit. Puis, Renzô demanda  _ “Qui est-ce ?” _

Yukio ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n’en sortit. Il se racla la gorge. “Ren-kun, c’est moi, Yukio. Rin m’a donné ton numéro. J’espère que je ne te dérange pas.”

_ "…Yukio." _ Renzô semblait surpris. Il l’entendit prendre une légère inspiration, puis la ligne resta silencieuse un long moment. Quand l’autre adolescent reprit la parole, sa voix resta calme et neutre _. “En fait, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" _

"Oh." Yukio se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il s’agita un peu, agrippant nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon, mais ne trahit pas sa gêne. "Ah, dans ce cas je vais faire court. Je pense qu’il y a beaucoup de choses dont on devrait discuter, concernant notre amitié et les événements des derniers jours, et j’espérais qu’on pourrait se voir demain, pour se parler et arranger les choses."

_ "… arranger ?"  _ Le silence qui suivit ces mots fut assourdissant, brisé seulement par un reniflement sans humour. Quand Renzô reprit la parole, son ton n’avait plus aucune chaleur.  _ "Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à arranger entre nous, exactement ?"  _

Le coeur de Yukio se serra. Renzô lui avait parlé de la même manière en classe. Il persévéra tout de même. "Tu es sûrement conscient de nos… difficultés. Alors…” Il déglutit. "S’il te plaît, parlons-en face à face. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et on devrait mettre les choses au clair."

_ "Je crois que tout est déjà assez clair entre nous," _ marmonna Renzô.  _ "Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. Et puis, tu me dois pas d'explications. J'ai pigé, d'accord ?" _

_ Pigé ? _ Yukio fronça les sourcils. Que pensait-il avoir compris ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, car Renzô enchaîna.

_ "Écoute, je dois y aller. Désolé pour la dernière fois, j’aurais pas dû. Ca ne se reproduira pas, ne t'inquiète pas." _

"Attends, Ren-kun.” Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu’il ne sache ce qu’il voulait ajouter. Yukio soupira, de plus en plus nerveux. Il retira ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. "Ren-kun," répéta-t-il d’un ton plus calme. "S’il te plaît, si tu me laissais t’expliquer…” 

_ "Tu ne me dois rien, Yukio. Sérieusement. C’est bon," _ répéta Renzô.  _ "Et je dois y aller, donc… à plus, je suppose." _

Il raccrocha. Yukio se sentit défait, le téléphone toujours à la main et les lèvres pincées. Etait-ce ainsi que ça allait finir ?

Il pensa à son frère. Nii-san était toujours près de Ryûji, il souriait avec ses amis… dont Ren-kun. Un sentiment familier de jalousie courut dans ses veines. Rin avait toujours été meilleur que lui pour ce genre de choses. S’il avait été comme son frère, il n’aurait sûrement jamais perdu Ren-kun.

Etait-ce vraiment ainsi que ça allait finir ?

… Yukio ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Ce n’était pas ce que Rin aurait fait. Oui, son frère aurait tout donné, et plus encore. Yukio remonta ses lunettes. Inutile de réessayer cette nuit. Il devait attendre quelques jours, le temps que la tension se calme… puis il essaierait encore.


	37. 10 avril 2009

Dès qu’il franchit la porte de sa chambre, Renzô se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller. C’était un vendredi. Il aurait dû se réjouir d’avoir presque atteint la fin de la semaine, mais ils auraient des cours du matin le lendemain, et, pire encore, il subissait encore les conséquences de ses actions de la dernière fois.

Depuis qu’il avait envoyé promener Yukio en plein cours, le reste de leurs amis avait compris que tout n’était pas rose - ah!- entre eux. Dès lors, ils n’avaient pas lâché l’affaire. Renzô comprenait leur inquiétude, vraiment, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il l’appréciait. C’était terminé entre Yukio et lui. Il l’avait décidé en réalisant que Yukio lui avait menti pendant des années, et sa détermination n’avait fait que croître de jour en jour. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de faire bonne figure pendant un moment, pour le bien de leurs amis, mais son ressentiment l’avait rattrapé. Il lui était habituellement assez facile de réprimer ses émotions et ce qu’il pensait réellement, mais voir Yukio porter ce fichu uniforme l’avait secoué.

À présent, il ne pouvait plus échapper aux regards lourds de sens de Konekomaru, aux froncements de sourcils de Bon et aux yeux interrogateurs de Rin. 

Au moins, il pouvait encore éviter Yukio. Renzô était heureux qu’ils ne partagent plus le même dortoir et que les cours de Pharmacologie anti-démons n’aient lieu que deux fois par semaine. C’était le seul moment où il était confronté à l’autre adolescent, et aussi incommodant que cela avait été jusqu’alors, Renzô espérait que la situation se décrispe au bout de quelques temps. 

_ Sinon, cette année sera vraiment pourrie _ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les couvertures. Il en avait assez. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes dans sa vie. Il n’avait pas besoin de cette pression supplémentaire. Une fois de plus, il commençait à se dire qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais mettre les pieds à l’Académie de la Croix-Vraie.

Le bruit d’une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit ses sombres pensées.

Un grognement irrité lui échappa. Il envisagea de le laisser sonner, mais finit par rouler sur le côté et tendre la main vers l’appareil. Son coeur se serra en voyant le nom sur l’écran. 

Okumura Yukio.

Renzô regarda un moment son téléphone, se demandant s’il n’était pas déjà en train de dormir.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? _

Pourquoi Yukio l’appelait-il encore ?

Renzô serra les dents et pressa agressivement le bouton “ignorer” avant de laisser tomber son portable. Il se recroquevilla à nouveau sur son lit, de mauvaise humeur.

Une minute plus tard, son téléphone commença à vibrer à plusieurs reprises. Il l’ignora pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus. Il lut les textos qu’il avait reçus d’un air indifférent.

_ [Ren-kun, je serai au café près des dortoirs à 17h. Le toit est violet, tu peux sûrement le voir depuis ton dortoir.]  _

_ [Si tu pouvais m’y retrouver, j’en serais très heureux.] _

Alors Yukio voulait le voir…

C’était la deuxième fois que Yukio essayait de le contacter ainsi. Renzô fronça les yeux et tenta d’empêcher la douleur dans sa poitrine de prendre à nouveau le contrôle de ses actions.

"Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça…?" marmonna-t-il à voix basse en continuant à fixer son téléphone des yeux. L’adolescent laissa l’écran se mettre en veille et referma le clapet. Incapable de se retenir, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il aperçut immédiatement le bâtiment que Yukio avait mentionné. Renzô se demanda si l’autre garçon était déjà là, en train de l’attendre. S’attendait-il vraiment à ce qu’il vienne ?

Une part de lui était tentée par l’idée. Une autre se demandait ce que Yukio avait prévu de lui dire. Sa dernière tentative de communication avait été risible. Son ton froid et formel lui avait rappelé les dernières lettres qu’ils s’étaient envoyées. Le seul fait d’y repenser l’épuisait. Renzô ne voulait pas revivre à nouveau ces moments, ces sentiments. Il en avait assez.

Il baissa les yeux en soupirant, et, en retournant se coucher, il chercha à s’endormir et oublier. 

Les doigts de Yukio tapotaient la surface de la table d’un rythme nerveux. Il jeta un regard à l’horloge pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois et vit les chiffres changer.

18:47 

Il pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers le café qui s’était refroidi il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Le temps du “il pourrait être en retard” était passé et Yukio était conscient qu’il avait été laissé en plan.

Ren-kun ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas du tout essayer d’arranger les choses. Ren-kun voulait réellement abandonner.

Un bruit de déchirure le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux à temps pour voir le café froid couler sur la table à cause d’un trou que ses doigts avaient fait dans la fragile coupe. Une serveuse se précipita vers lui avec des serviettes avant même qu’il n’ait réalisé ce qui s’était passé. Après un petit échange d’excuses et de politesses où il assura à la serveuse que tout allait bien - que le café avait été froid et qu’il n’avait donc pas été brûlé -, il sortit du bâtiment. Il marchait rapidement, mais sans direction en tête. Une multitude d’émotions le traversaient. La colère, la douleur, la faiblesse et la détermination. 

Il pouvait pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi. Ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

Heureusement, il avait mis un pantalon noir et la tache de café n’était pas visible. Son pas se fit plus sûr, et il se dirigea droit vers le dortoir des garçons.

Il arriva sur les coups de dix-neuf heures. Le soleil s’était couché, et Yukio essaya de ne pas toquer trop fort sur la porte de Renzô, même si ses poings tremblaient. Les secondes semblèrent durer des minutes lorsqu’il attendit qu’elle s’ouvre, et, lorsque cela arriva, il se força à ne pas paraître aussi nerveux qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

"…Yukio." Renzô le fixait d’un air inexpressif, trop surpris pour montrer la moindre émotion. Il peinait à croire que l’autre était réellement venu jusqu’ici pour le voir.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"S’il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer," fit Yukio, tendu. "Je préfèrerais en discuter en privé, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir le faire en public."

Renzô plissa les yeux.

"Te parler en privé me plaît pas tellement non plus," dit-il sans se décaler.

"Pourquoi ?!" la voix de Yukio était montée en volume, mais il la baissa immédiatement en poursuivant. "Tu ne veux pas arranger les choses ? Je croyais que nous étions amis, Ren-kun. Nous avons vécu trop de choses pour que tu me repousses comme ça maintenant."

Renzô lui lança un regard incrédule.

"Amis…?" L’adolescent aux cheveux roses réprima un sourire en secouant la tête. "Non mais tu t’entends parler ?" le provoqua-t-il. "Fais pas comme si c’était ma faute. Le premier à avoir repoussé l’autre, c’était toi, et tu le sais," lança-t-il. Sa main serra la poignée de porte, et il fut tenté de lui claquer cette dernière au nez, mais leur court échange avait mis le feu aux poudres, et si Yukio voulait à tout prix insister, Renzô n’allait pas l’éviter plus longtemps. Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser l’autre passer. 

"Entre."

La colère de Yukio s’apaisa légèrement lorsqu’il franchit le seuil. Il se tourna vers Renzô et reprit la parole dès que la porte fut refermée. Sa voix était plus douce que dans le couloir. "Ecoute, je suis conscient de mes erreurs. J’aimerais me rattraper. Je sais que j’ai été occupé, et je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, et j’en suis désolé. Alors, s’il te plaît, parlons-en ensemble. Cesse de me repousser."

Renzô regarda Yukio d’un air vide. Chaque mot qu’il entendait alimentait la colère qui bouillait en lui.

"C’est tout ?" dit-il d’une voix creuse. "C’est tout ce que t’as à dire ?"

Yukio écarquilla les yeux de surprise - Renzô l’avait encore pris au dépourvu. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils. "Ren-kun… Je… Qu’est-ce que que tu voudrais que je dise d’autre ? Je me suis excusé, et j’aimerais qu’on se réconcilie."

Renzô eut un reniflement dérisoire. "C’est un peu trop tard pour ça." L’adolescent mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui offrit un fin sourire. “Tu penses vraiment que c’est juste ton lapin qui me met en rogne ?" Plus il regardait l’autre, plus son ressentiment grandissait. Comment Yukio pouvait-il être si aveugle ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas réaliser ce qui le dérangeait ?

Renzô était fatigué d’attendre qu’il assume ses erreurs.

"C’est pas du tout ça," dit-il platement. "Non, ce qui m’énerve, c’est le fait que tu m’aies caché des choses. Pendant des années. Et que tu n’aies jamais, pas une seule fois, pensé à m’en parler. Belle amitié qu’on a là,” cracha-t-il amèrement. La mâchoire crispée, Renzô continua avant que l’autre puisse répondre.

"Tu sais, pendant un moment, moi aussi je me suis dit qu’on pouvait y arriver. Quand on s’est vu l’autre jour à la fontaine, je… Je voulais aussi que ça redevienne comme avant. Mais sérieusement, soyons honnêtes. Ça n’arrivera jamais. Le passé est le passé. On n’est plus les mêmes.”

Malgré la colère qui le poussait à les prononcer, les mots qui s’échappaient de sa bouche blessaient aussi Renzô. Il déglutit difficilement, se forçant à continuer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Regardant Yukio droit dans les yeux, Renzô durcit son coeur et dit ce qui devait être dit.

"Laissons tomber."

Son ton implacable était comme un poignard dans le coeur de Yukio. Il lui avait menti, il le savait. Mais, avant, il pensait que c’était nécessaire. Il pensait que son ami ne connaissait pas l’Ordre…. Mais ensuite ? C’était pour Rin. Il ne pouvait pas raconter toute l’histoire à Renzô, pas quand cela pourrait mettre son frère en danger… Mais… Il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami.

"Je refuse d’accepter ça !" Yukio ne détourna pas les yeux. Sa voix avait pris des accents désespérés et il agita le bras en parlant comme pour exprimer sa détresse. "Oui, j’ai menti, mais j’avais mes raisons ! Si tu me…"  _ laissais t’expliquer ? Que je suis le fils de Satan ? Que mon grand-frère a hérité de ses flammes bleues démoniaques ? _ "Si tu m’écoutais, je suis sûr qu’on pourrait se comprendre. Je t’en prie, Ren-kun. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça."

"Ne- m’appelle pas comme ça." La voix de Renzô tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d’entendre ce surnom, pas à un moment pareil. Il essaya de s’accrocher à sa rancoeur, à sa déception, mais à la place, c’est son épuisement qui le submergea. Les mots de Yukio sonnaient creux.

"Juste, laisse tomber, d’accord ?" murmura-t-il. "Rien de ce que tu diras me fera changer d’avis. Je suis fatigué de tout ça." Renzou se frotta le visage et baissa les yeux au sol. 

"Just… pars, Yukio. S’il te plaît."

Yukio resta planté là, si blessé intérieurement qu’il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Ren-kun avait été son ami. Son seul ami. Son meilleur ami. Et à présent, par sa propre faute, il l’avait perdu. Pour toujours. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Il baissa les yeux à son tour, incapable de regarder plus longtemps ce visage et ces mèches roses.

"Je vois." Parlait-il ? Yukio avait l’impression de ne plus contrôler son corps. "Je m’en vais, alors. Désolé du dérangement." Sa voix monocorde lui paraissait désaccordée. Il se tourna vers la porte et l’ouvrit. "Bonne nuit," murmura-t-il. Yukio marcha dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant un moment, il ne sut pas où aller, mais l’autopilote qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de sa bouche se chargea de ses jambes et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

_ C’est terminé...?  _


	38. 11 avril 2009

“Bon, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?” 

“Hein ?” Yukio se tourna vers son père, qui avait posé la main sur son épaule. Rin était déjà parti vers le dortoir de Ryûji, emportant son petit-déjeuner avec lui dans une boîte. Yukio était bien moins énergique. Depuis la nuit précédente, le cadet Okumura avait été plutôt amorphe. Il n’avait même embêté Rin avec ses devoirs.

“De quoi parles-tu, Papa ?” demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux. 

“Haha ! Là ! C’est exactement ça !” Shiro se pencha vers Yukio. “À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu m’as appelé ‘Papa’ ?” Il regarda sa montre. “Et tu es en retard de six minutes sur ton programme ! Toi qui est toujours si ponctuel !”

“Alors raison de plus pour me dépêcher.” Yukio fit un pas de côté et essaya de fuir la conversation, mais Shiro l’attrapa par les deux épaules et le retourna, le faisant trébucher contre lui.

“Ah, ah, ah~ Je te fais un mot tout de suite. Il faut qu’on parle. C’est notre moment père-fils.” Shiro entraîna Yukio dans le couloir. 

“Père, non, je ne peux pas manquer les cours ! Je ne suis même pas malade,” protesta-t-il.

“C’est juste pour la première heure - peut-être la deuxième. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu auras un mot d’excuse.” Shiro conduit Yukio dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

“Bien.” Shiro assit Yukio sur le lit, prit la chaise du bureau et s’installa en face de lui. “Accouche. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?” 

Yukio fixa son père, légèrement exaspéré, mais il sentait déjà les mots se précipiter dans sa bouche, et les retenir demandait plus d’efforts que de parler. Il pinça les lèvres et continua à regarder l’homme en face de lui, l’homme qu’il admirait à bien des égards, plus que parce qu’il était son père… L’homme qui attendait si patiemment qu’il se confie à lui. 

Il ouvrit la bouche. 

“Hier soir, je suis allé parler à Ren-kun,” murmura Yukio. Shiro lâcha immédiatement un soupir, s’étant attendu à cette réponse. Yukio poursuivit. “On… Disons que notre relation est assez tendue, et j’ai été… absent. Ren-kun était naturellement énervé, et j’ai essayé d’arranger les choses, mais il n’était pas réceptif, et…” Il soupira. “Il m’a mis à la porte.”

Yukio serrait les poings. “Je ne le blâme pas. Je ressentirais la même chose, s’il m’avait fait ça. Et je suppose qu’après m’être excusé tant de fois… Ca doit sonner creux. Il m’a dit de ne plus l’appeler Ren-kun.” Sa voix se brisa soudainement et Yukio prit une profonde inspiration, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Un instant plus tard, le matelas s’affaissait à côté de lui et deux bras puissants et chauds l'étreignaient. Son père le serra contre lui.

Yukio avait l’impression d’être redevenu un enfant, et il détestait cette sensation, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’agripper le manteau de son père.

“Il a dit que c’était terminé,” murmura-t-il. “Qu’on devait laisser tomber et… tout arrêter. Et je voulais lui parler, lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi, mais à chaque fois qu’il me regarde et que j’essaie, j’ai la gorge sèche et j’oublie tout ce que je veux dire.”

Shiro posa sa main derrière la tête de Yukio pour le calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, avant de se redresser. Yukio prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, retenant toujours les larmes traîtresses qui voulaient couler. 

“Est-ce que tu veux renoncer ?” 

“Non !” Yukio leva les yeux vers son père pour les baisser l’instant d’après. “Je suppose que c’est égoïste de vouloir insister. Mais je…” Il poussa un long soupir. “Ren-kun est mon seul ami, et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça.” 

“Hm.” Shiro eut un air pensif. “Tu es pris entre le marteau et l’enclume, Yukio.” 

Il hocha la tête et fixa le sol des yeux.

“Mais…” 

Yukio se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

“À mon avis, tu devrais essayer une dernière fois.” Shiro lui sourit. “Fais en sorte que ça compte. Sans te retenir. Sans mentir. Dis lui tout, dans la limite du raisonnable.” 

Yukio savait ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Tout, sauf les origines qu’il partageait avec son frère. Il acquiesça. Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de ce rappel, mais…

“Il ne veut pas me parler. Comment faire en sorte qu’il m’écoute ?”

“Pas besoin.” Shiro se leva et s’approcha du bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir, sortit un crayon et le plaça dans la main de Yukio. “Ecris-lui. Laisse le lire par lui-même, et quand il sera prêt, il viendra à toi.”

“Et… s’il ne vient jamais ?” hésita-t-il.

“Alors ton frère et moi seront là pour toi.” Shiro lui fit un petit sourire. “Souviens-toi. C’est ta dernière chance, donc,” 

“Il faut que ça compte.” Yukio regarda le crayon dans sa main.

* * *

_Cher Renzô,_

_Je sais que tu as tout sauf envie de me parler en ce moment, et peut-être es-tu en train de te dire que tu ferais mieux de jeter cette lettre, mais si tu as déjà commencé à lire cette phrase, je te promets qu’il s’agit de la dernière fois que je te contacte, si tu le souhaites. Si tu_ ~~_préfères considérer_~~ _le veux, tu peux considérer ceci comme une lettre d’adieu._

 _J’ai fait tellement d’erreurs. Je t’ai mal jugé, toi, et aussi notre relation. Cette négligence est l’une des nombreuses choses_ _~~que j’ai ratées qui t’ont blessées que j’ai commises~~ _ _sur ma longue liste d’erreurs, mais c’est la seule chose pour laquelle je me suis excusé. tu es probablement fatigué de l’entendre, mais je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment, tellement désolé._

 _J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je veux essayer à nouveau. Ce qui s’est passé à la fontaine, il y a deux semaines, est sûrement la dernière interaction positive dont tu te souviens. Mais ce n’est pas le cas pour moi. Le 3 Avril, quand je suis monté sur l’estrade pour faire mon discours, je t’ai vu dans la foule. Je t’ai remarqué directement, avec tes cheveux roses. C’est sûrement le résultat de toutes ces années à chercher cette couleur partout où je vais. Peut-être que j’ai vraiment un côté féminin, comme tu disais._ ~~_(C’était une blague, j’espère que tu ris.)_ ~~

_Quand je t’ai vu, je me suis rappelé de ta voix, qui me disait d’arrêter de m’en faire autant et de me détendre. J’ai fini par faire comme si je te parlais à toi, au lieu de parler à la foule. J’espère que ça ne t’embête pas que je le dise, mais tu m’as donné beaucoup de courage ce jour là. Tu me donnes du courage chaque jour._

_D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours pu voir les démons. Mon père pense que j’ai été blessé par l’un d’eux en étant bébé, mais on n’en sait rien. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que pendant que les parents des enfants de mon âge leur disaient que les monstres n’existaient pas, que rien ne se cachait dans le noir, mon père ne pouvait pas faire la même chose. Chaque jour, j’étais terrifié. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ne voie des yeux se dessiner dans l’ombre. J’étais paralysé. J’avais honte de moi-même. À l’époque, seulement deux choses m’aidaient : mon frère, et tes lettres. Ren-kun m’a donné de l’espoir, et un futur. Quand nous étions enfants, mon rêve ne se résumait pas à une carrière. Je me sentais fort et déterminé, ce qui, à cette époque, était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. J’ai commencé à me former à l’exorcisme à l’âge de sept ans, et, à travers les moments difficiles, tu m’as aidé à tenir le coup, comme mon frère ne savait rien de ces leçons supplémentaires._

_Tu m’as donné de la force, et que t’ai-je donné en retour ? Des mensonges. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais si frustré et pourquoi tu es maintenant si fatigué. Je le regrette. Je regrette de t’avoir caché des choses. Je pensais que c’était nécessaire. Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu connaissais peut-être déjà l’Ordre. Je n’ai jamais pris le temps de chercher. J’étais tellement obsédé par l’idée de_ ~~_protéger_~~ _maintenir un semblant de normalité entre nous que je n’ai jamais essayé de te faire confiance comme je l’avais fait tant de fois auparavant._

_Je veux changer cela. Je veux redevenir ce que j’étais - être ton confident, un appui, mais, au-delà de ça, ton ami. Je sais que pour y arriver, je devrai travailler à regagner ta confiance._

_Je comprends si tu préfères ne pas prendre à nouveau ce risque. Je sais que c’est égoïste de ma part de demander une autre chance après t’avoir déçu tant de fois. C’est ma faute, et uniquement ma faute._

~~_Je demande formellement l’opportunité de -_ ~~

~~_J’espère que tu reconsidèreras_ ~~

_S’il te plaît, laisse moi essayer. L’idée de perdre ton amitié, de penser que c’est déjà trop tard, me terrifie. Tu comptes plus pour moi que je ne te l’ai jamais dit et je sais que ne pas l’avoir fait est sûrement la plus grande erreur de ma très long liste._

_J’aimerais ne pas te perdre en plus._

_À la prochaine ?_

_Yukio_

* * *

Renzô regardait la lettre dans sa main, les yeux embués. Ses doigts agrippaient fermement le papier. Même s’il ne lisait plus, son esprit ressassait encore et encore les mots qui étaient couchés sur la page.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Il avait été d’une humeur exécrable depuis la confrontation de la veille. Elle ne s’était pas améliorée de toute la journée. Il avait été silencieux et renfermé en classe, et encore plus après avoir vu la lettre qui l’attendait dans son casier à chaussures. Bien entendu, il avait reconnu l’écriture sur l’enveloppe. Comment n’aurait-il pas pu ? Son humeur s’était encore plus détériorée en la voyant, et Renzô avait décidé de l’ignorer. Il avait changé de chaussures et s’était dirigé vers l’école d’exorcisme sans un regard en arrière.

Mais la lettre avait été constamment dans son esprit, le hantant. Renzô ne lui avait-il pas fait comprendre qu’il était fatigué ? Qu’est-ce que Yukio avait à ajouter ? Leur dernière discussion n’avait-elle pas suffit ?

Renzô avait passé le reste de la journée à se demander quoi faire de la lettre. Une partie de lui voulait la jeter, mais une autre ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être curieuse de son contenu. Finalement, après la fin des cours, il n’avait pas pu résister. Il s’était rendu au lycée seul et avait récupéré la lettre avant de trouver un endroit tranquille pour la lire.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à en être affecté de cette manière.

L’adolescent ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots l’impactaient autant. Il avait déjà entendu les mêmes excuses auparavant. Yukio lui avait demandé pardon plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait compter, tant de fois que cela n’avait plus aucun sens. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, cette fois. En voyant les lettres tremblantes et les ratures, Renzô se rappelait d’une autre lettre. Sa propre lettre. Même en ce moment, il pouvait se souvenir des mots qu’il avait écrits, et, pas pour la première fois, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s’il n’avait pas été si lâche des années auparavant. S’il avait juste envoyé sa lettre à l’époque, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Elles l’auraient été. Yukio n’était pas le seul fautif dans l’histoire. Renzô savait qu’il avait aussi commis des erreurs. 

Mais à présent, en voyant Yukio lui réécrire, en voyant l’honnêteté qui transparaissait dans ses mots et la ferveur avec laquelle il voulait arranger les choses, quelque chose qui s’était brisé en Renzô commençait à se recoller. Il déglutit difficilement. Chassa ses regrets, et s’accrocha à cette lueur d’espoir. Il était content que personne ne soit là pour le voir dans cet état. 

Incapable de s’en empêcher, Renzô relut à nouveau la lettre, absorbant chaque mot, entendant la voix de Yukio dans sa tête en la parcourant.

 _Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre,_ pensa-t-il, admettant enfin cela à lui-même.

Renzô repensa à ce qu’il avait dit la veille. Il n’avait pas eu tort sur tous les points ; après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils n’étaient clairement plus les mêmes personnes. Mais… cela ne signifiait pas qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être amis.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Renzô replia soigneusement la lettre et la mit dans sa sacoche. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit sa liste de contacts, s’arrêtant sur le numéro qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé appeler un jour.

Quand la sonnerie s’interrompit, Renzô s’humecta nerveusement les lèvres et dit : “Hé. Ce café dont tu parlais hier… ça te dit toujours d’y aller ?”

La voix de Yukio ne lui causait plus le même tourment qu’avant, et, à sa réponse, quelque chose en lui s'apaisa. Un sourire prudent mais sincère ourla ses lèvres.

“Bien. On se retrouve là-bas… Yuki-chan.”


End file.
